Fix you forever
by Jessy Potter 2209
Summary: Draco tem poderes especiais e se ve em uma situaçao que só cabe a ele salvar seu inimigo de colegio. O que o destino reserva em tempos tao contubardos,pois a guerra ainda nao acabou, mas consiguira Malfoy salva-lo? E que poderes sao esses?- slash e M-preg
1. Chapter 1  Sobrevivendo

**ObS:**_Essa é uma fic slash, quem nao sabe o que isso significa é que vai ter muita relaçao homem com homem, ou seja, se voce é o tipo preconceituoso cai fora aqui nao é bem vindo, mas se voce é daquele que adora Harry e Draco juntinhos sejam bem vindos, sera um prazer enorme da-lhes essa satisfaçao. Bem vindos ao mundo Drarry, onde preconceitos dispensamos e onde comentarios saudaveis e elogios sao bem mais que bem vindos..._

_Nota: Essa fic foi criada com o unico intuito de satisfazer a criatividade de pessoas que ama ve-los como casal,no recebo nada por isso, o faço por prazer unicamente proprio, nao quero desmerecer ninguem com minha historia apenas proporcionar um pouco de divertimento. Os personagens nao me pertença, mas o enrredo sim.E Claro minha querida Firbby é unicamente minha._

_saboreem o primeiro capitulo de fix you forever..._

e comente por favor... ( cara de cachorrinho abandonado na chuva e com fome,consegue resistir? :-(

**Capitulo 1 – Sobrevivendo.**

- s2 HP s2 -

A guerra contra você – sabe – quem não tinha prazo para ter fim. Draco já não se importava mais quem ganhava, quem perdia, sua única esperança era se manter longe o bastante do Lord lunático das Trevas e do Alvo sem noção Dumbledore, estava cansado de todos o usarem para proveito próprio. Com a queda de seu pai na ultima batalha que presenciou antes de terminar os estudos em Hogwarts, se viu livre para seguir sua vida, não somente ele como sua mãe Narcisa Malfoy, que hoje se encontrava na França tentando erguer o nome da família, pela ultima carta na semana passada os negócios ia de vento e polpa.

Estava feliz, não completo, mas feliz, pois depois dezoito anos tinha finalmente sua vida em suas mãos. Não do jeito que queria. Até por que se encontrava longe de todos até de sua mãe, não queria receber proposta de ninguém, mas a única coisa que realmente o preocupava ou a única pessoa que se preocupava nisso tudo, por mais absurdo que pareça: HARRY.

Desde a ultima batalha onde ficou sabendo que ele estava casando as tais das horcruxes que mataria você sabe quem, a onde na mesma noite ele o nobre Potter o salvou deixando assim sua vida mais miserável, pois estava em debito com seu pior inimigo. Por mais que quisesse pensar assim, foi graças a Harry Potter que hoje ele se encontrava ali e tinha sua vida em suas mãos pela primeira vez. Pois foi aquele garoto que matou a pessoa que sempre o maltratou o destruiu de todas as maneiras pessoais que um PAI pode destruir SEU filho. Lucius Malfoy caiu àquela noite e Draco sorriu nos braços da mãe.

Não queria mais pensar na guerra e nem em Harry, ambos o fazia questionar o porquê de não estar lutando, pois tinha um lado, ou melhor, estaria de qualquer lado que estivesse contra o tão adorável Lord de Lucius. Draco desejava vê-lo tão morto quanto seu pai. Pois ele só queria uma coisa viver em paz, ou melhor, em um mundo sem guerra e pessoas morrendo a cada movimento do ponteiro do relógio.

Espreguiçou-se em sua cadeira de balanço e olhou para o céu limpo de nuvens e mirou logo em seguida à floresta que o rodeava, tão verde, tão viva. Tivera um sonho estranho essa noite algo não muito bom, não sabia exatamente do que era, mas acordou arfando e suando. Levantou-se e entrou em sua casa. Ali não era como a mansão que tinha uma ala só dele e uma para cada um de seus pais além dos quartos de hospedes. Era a casa de campo que sua mãe costumava traze-lo quando pequeno quando seu pai tinha que viajar a trabalho, sempre gostara dela, seu pai mal sabia da sua existência, pois fora comprada com o dinheiro da fortuna Black de Narcisa que hoje era sua fortuna. Construída há vários anos só utilizaram matéria prima vinda da floresta, erguida da melhor madeira e forrada o chão também em madeira dava um ar de intimidade com a lareira acessa, a casa se dividia em quatro comados enorme, duas suítes, uma sala com lareira e uma cozinha, sua mãe deixara uma elfo em sua disposição e comando. Firbby. Uma elfo que servia sua família desde quando seu pai nasceu. Draco desde pequeno tinha uma grande estima por ela, ficara muito tempo sem vê-la com medo de seu pai o obrigar a maltrata-la. Afinal de contas Firbby já era bem idosa.

Chamou por ela que apareceu em um estalo em sua presença lhe fazendo uma reverência assustadoramente para sua idade e condições. Bem mais baixa que ele e quase sem cabelo na cabeça redonda com orelhas pontudas Firbby parecia satisfeita.

_ Já lhe disse que não precisa dessas cordialidades comigo Firbby...

_ Firbby sabe que o meu senhor não gosta, mas Firbby esquece. Firbby será mais atenta na próxima vez... – Draco meneou a cabeça sorrindo, certos costumes de uma vida servindo senhores como seu pai não era fácil de arrancar de um elfo, por mais que aquela idiota da Granger pense que pode.

¬_ Tudo bem Firbby, não tem problema. Só queria lhe avisar para não preocupa-la e para o caso de minha mãe entrar em contato, irei à cidade comprar mantimentos para a despensa dei uma olhada e esta quase fazia. E lhe trarei um dannut´s de chocolate, pois sei que gosta.

_ Mas Mal... Draco meu senhor Firbby não precisa de presente, Firbby não merece presente... Firbby é só uma elfo. – Draco viu os olhos grandes e de um azul puro diferente do seu acinzentado encher de lagrimas. Draco se abaixou para ficar na mesma altura e lhe sorriu limpando suas lagrimas.

_ Sabe que merece, sabe também que não lhe dei sua liberdade, pois se renegou a aceitar. – ela afirmou escutando. – então me deixa retribuir de alguma forma todo carinho que você tem por mim e por minha mãe, você é como uma segunda mãe para mim. Acha que não me lembro de quando ainda pequeno você entrava em meu quarto e me ajudava com meus machucados...

_ Firbby fez com carinho... Firbby sempre gostou de cuidar do menino Draco... Firbby tem menino Draco como filho que Firbby nunca teve...

_ Então chega de lagrima e por que não me faz aquele bolo de chocolate enquanto vou à cidade hem? – Draco se levantou sorrindo e Firbby aceitou seu pedido feliz consigo mesma.

Sim, pois talvez deva até minha vida a ela... Mas o passado não merecia nem ser lembrado. Pegou um pequeno saco com moedas de galeões e sicles, não muito, mas bastaria para o que ia fazer. Saiu.

A tarde estava gostosa andou até sair de sua propriedade que não era um caminho pequeno para poder aparatar para a cidade mais próximas. Quando finalmente alcançou o outro lado do rio atravessando a ponte aparatou.

A cidade estava movimentada, para uma cidade bruxa nos tempos de hoje, mas ali era natural. Ali você sabe quem não havia colocado seus pés imundos, ali as pessoas ainda se sentiam seguras na medida do possível. Draco abriu a porta da pequena mercearia pegou uma cesta e a levitou retirando os produtos de seu interesse das prateleiras e depositando na cesta que o seguia logo atrás. Foi quando ouviu, estava perto do caixa, quando um senhor que já havia visto antes comentou: "Você ficou sabendo Sr. Honório, que você sabe quem esta oferecendo uma recompensa pela cabeça daquele menino Harry Potter e um premio mais gordo se vier acompanhado de seus amigos".

Draco parou a onde estava. Uma recompensa. Draco tremia, além de comensais, animais como Greyback caçador de recompensas também os caçariam seria quase impossível sair ileso.

Draco respirou fundo, precisava ir para casa e entrar em contato com seu padrinho precisava de noticias. Mas o loiro gelou assim que se aproximou e o caixa, dono do estabelecimento, o cumprimentou fazendo contagem de suas compras e seu amigo pelo que parecia continuava o relato dos acontecimentos.

_ Parece pelo que ouvi que o menino e sua turma podem ter sido capturados por aquele lobisomem Greyback. Merlin nos ajude e que seja apenas um comentário maldoso o que seria da nossa pequena vila. – Sr. Honório assentiu com pesar e lhe sorriu entregando-lhe suas mercadorias.

Assim que colocou os pés para fora da loja aparatou. Precisava tirar essa historia a limpo, talvez não passe-se de boato de gentinha que gosta de ver sofrimento, mas precisa da verdade certa. Como todo bom sonserino. Assim que se viu na floresta novamente a primeira coisa que percebeu é que não estava perto do lago. Era tudo que precisava ficar nervoso ao ponto de não acertar com precisão sua aparatação. Arfou de raiva e começou a andar, diminuiu suas sacolas para não ficar sobre carregado e as colocou no bolso de sua calça.

O céu já estava escuro, precisava andar mais rápido, aquela floresta dava para ter animais bem exóticos como o tão querido lobisomem, mas graças a Merlin a lua cheia só apareceria dali a uma semana. Seu corpo tremeu levemente, só não sabia se de nervosismo ou de frio, talvez os dois.

Alguém gemeu de dor.

Draco congelou e começou a ouvir. Vozes. Lançou em si um feitiço de ilusão e se escondeu. Homens de Greyback, então... Não... Não podia ser... Eles estavam próximos, o suficiente, para poder ouvi-los.

O mais alto e forte e moreno falou para o careca branco corpulento:

_ Ele esta por aqui, muito esperto nos fazer perder a bonificação, mas burro de colocar sua própria cabeça numa bandeja de prata para nós...

_ É, mas não subestime o inimigo pensa no que nosso líder nos disse a respeito dele... – o branco o cortou.

_ É, mas lembra de que o próprio Greyback e o restante da turma os feriram o suficiente para ele não conseguir ir muito longe. Ele é nosso Esmeel.

Sim, sem sombra de duvidas era de Harry que eles estavam falando e Draco tinha que acha-lo primeiro que eles. Draco não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com Harry. Seu Harry. Pensou com carinho.

- HP -

Harry só tinha um plano em mente: salvar seus amigos. Dali a alguns minutos ele e seus amigos sofreriam uma remoção de território, seria sua única chance de escapar ou pelo menos salvar seus amigos.

Estavam no porão de alguma casa amarrados com correntes suas varinhas foram tiradas, Hermione se encontrava com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Roni. Ele podia ver nos olhos dela sua mente trabalhando um jeito de tira-los daquela, mas não havia jeito, não sem uma varinha. Aporta se abriu e nós três ficamos de pé de imediato. Esmeel um dos lobisomens do covil de Greyback veio removê-los. Andaram por um corredor escuro ao som das ameaças do cachorro.

Só havia uma maneira de sair daquela com sua capa da invisibilidade e plano colocaria em pratica assim que sentisse que algumas guardas estavam em baixa, não tinha como contar aos seus amigos seu plano era tudo ou nada, mas dessa vez não tinha como hesitar, não quando Voldmort poderia estar ali a qualquer momento.

Sua oportunidade chegou com uma implicação que fez com um dos cachorros de Greyback, houve um pequeno rebuliço perante seu comentário e três dos animais lhe deferiram golpes pelo rosto e corpo já danificado. Nada que não teria concerto depois.

Uma de suas mãos se soltou, mas continuou parado recebendo o que lhe era aplicado. Quando se cansaram veio às risadas e foi ai que agiu, viu uma varinha no bolso de um deles que bebia comemorando a captura do século, retirou com cuidado e desamarrou seus amigos lhe fazendo sinal de silencio. Cobriu-se com a capa e foi até a pequena sacola que estavam suas varinhas, assim que as pegou, ouviu um grito: Hermione!

Olhou para o lugar que estavam seus amigos e o tal Esmeel esmurrava bem na hora, ou pelo menos tentou esmurrar a barriga de Hermione outra vez. Harry estava fraco não podia negar, mas sempre teria forças para salvar pelo menos seus amigos. Estuporou o tal cara e mais três que veio para cima dele assim que ficou a vista. Deu as varinhas para cada um de seus amigos, não demorou, para que Roni entrasse no clima da batalha. Mas seus corpos estavam fracos e tão machucados quanto se era possível, era um milagre ainda estrem de pé, não podiam se dar o deleite de um ataque a eles, pois cairiam e isso eles tinham ciência, correram enquanto lançavam feitiços e Harry lhes passava o plano de fuga.

_ Sem questionamento Hermione, Roni é o único que não sabe aparatar direito, eu dou cobertura para que aparatem estarei logo atrás, no lugar da copa. – ambos assentiram era a única saída que tinham. Um teria que ficar e esse sem duvida era Harry.

_ Harry... – eles tentaram mais uma vez.

_ Nada de mais, quando eu parar para enfrenta-los, quero que aparatem entenderam?

Ambos assentiram a contra gosto, mas quando Harry agia assim não tinha como argumentar.

Harry parou, lançando um feitiço de fumaça, se ouviu um CRACK, seus amigos se foram agora era sua vez. Mas...

_ Onde pensa que vai Harry Potter...?

_ Esmeel... – Harry sorriu e aparatou com o outro grudado a ele. Estava numa floresta disso sabia Hermione parara ali em uma das tantas paradas que fizeram no decorrer do ano.

_ Estupefaça! – Harry sentiu seu corpo voar e ouviu um sonoro CRACK. Estava ferrado tinha companhia tinha que sair dali, lançou um reducto em uma enorme pedra que levantou uma poeira bem vinda e se pôs a correr floresta a dentro se chegasse à cidade...

Seu corpo doía sabia que sua perna estava ferida, mas não podia parar, não podia, seus amigos... Caiu! Sentiu seu corpo rolar um barranco, estava perdido.

_ Aiii... – soltou um gemido e se calou com forças apenas de colocar a capa sobre si. Não sabia se tinha coberto o corpo todo, mas tinha que ser suficiente e com sorte mais muita sorte sairia dessa. Desmaiou.

_ HD _

nota: bom quem perdeu um tempinho do seu dia para ler esse pequeno capitulo... espero que comentem, seja com criticas :-( ou com comentarios mais entusiasmado xD

sei que o capitulo pode nao ter ficado bom mas é minha primeira fic... entao me de um credito...

no proximo capitulo - Desacordado.

"_ O que eu faria sem você? – Draco soltou em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Acariciou a cicatriz de Harry e pela primeira vez desejou matar alguém além de seu pai com suas próprias mãos Lord Voldemort. Saiu da poltrona que nem lembrava tê-la puxado e se permitiu sentir um pouco do calor que voltava a emanar daquele corpo, estava com sua energia quase zerada, mas compensava por ver novamente aqueles lábios agora rosados, ainda não estavam carmesins, mas logo ficaria. Draco pousou a cabeça no ombro de Harry e colocou sua mão em cima do ferimento de sua barriga e começou a irradiar sua magia para o corpo de Potter, mas não demorou muito para cair no sono também."

Bjos a todos e ate o proximo capitulo...


	2. Chapter 2  Desacordado

**ObS:**_Essa é uma fic slash, quem nao sabe o que isso significa é que vai ter muita relaçao homem com homem, ou seja, se voce é o tipo preconceituoso cai fora aqui nao é bem vindo, mas se voce é daquele que adora Harry e Draco juntinhos sejam bem vindos, sera um prazer enorme da-lhes essa satisfaçao. Bem vindos ao mundo Drarry, onde preconceitos dispensamos e onde comentarios saudaveis e elogios sao bem mais que bem vindos..._

_Nota: Essa fic foi criada com o unico intuito de satisfazer a criatividade de pessoas que ama ve-los como casal,no recebo nada por isso, o faço por prazer unicamente proprio, nao quero desmerecer ninguem com minha historia apenas proporcionar um pouco de divertimento. Os personagens nao me pertença, mas o enrredo sim.E Claro minha querida Firbby é unicamente minha._

_saboreem o segundo capitulo..._

Comentem... ( adorei todas as reviews que recebi no capitulo passado... - pula que nem louca no quarto..kkk)

**Capitulo 2 – Desacordado.**

- s2 HP s2 -

Draco correu o mais rápido que pode o encontraria e isso era uma promessa. Pelo que entendeu o Weasley e Granger haviam escapado feridos, Harry deve tê-los obrigados a abandona-lo e pelo que parecia Harry também estava ferido se não bem mais que seus amiguinhos de ouro. Draco se viu no alto de um barranco não era tão alto, mas uma queda acidental lhe custaria algumas costelas e membros quebrados.

Olhou para baixo novamente pensou ter visto algo. Seu coração perdeu um compasso. Sem sombra de duvidas era ele, bem não ele, mas aquilo eram pernas e tinha que ser ele. Desceu o barranco com cuidado para não cair e não fazer barulho, não precisava de atenção para si nesse momento. Alcançou as pernas sem corpo e as triscou e sentiu um pano gelado cobrindo o restante. Capa da invisibilidade. Sorriu. Puxou a capa do corpo aparentemente um tanto que quieto com um nó na garganta com medo de seus piores temores acontecerem retirou a capa por completo.

_ Meu santo Merlin... Harry... O que fizeram com você? – perguntou com os olhos ardendo.

O corpo moreno era uma visão lamentável de sangue e barro misturado pelos ferimentos bizarro por sua pele. Ferimentos abertos que ainda sangrava e hematomas que lhe cobria cada pele exposta e Draco não duvidava que debaixo daquela roupa rascada e surrada encontrasse piores, pelas manchas de sangue fresco ali exposto.

Precisava leva-lo para casa e cuidar daquilo o quanto antes, colocou a mão para ver se seu coração ainda batia com frequência, um pouco lento, mas controlável. Olhou suas mãos e se assustou com o modo que tremiam. Respirou fundo, precisava se acalmar. Harry finalmente precisava dele, não era hora de se dar ao luxo de ter um ataque de nervos. Em segundos suas mãos e o resto do corpo foram ficando firme. Tinha que aparatar agora.

Vozes. Agora, sem margem para erros novamente. CRACK.

Rio. Ponte. Estavam a salvos dentro de sua propriedade e ninguém os acharia, a proteção fidelius a protegia junto com outras que Snape e Dumbledore lançaram juntos. Em Dumbledore não confiava muito, mas em seu padrinho até em alma.

_ Levilicorpus! – Draco fez o corpo de Harry flutuar, já que não pode aparatar ate dentro de casa. Com a capa em uma mão a varinha em outra e o corpo do moreno suspenso no ar, Draco entra dentro de sua casa gritando por Firbby, que aparece em um segundo com uma expressão horrorizada.

_ Firbby preciso que lave ele para mim, não tem condições de curarmos assim pode fazer isso... – disse Draco entrando em sua sala e só parou em seu quarto onde depositou Harry na cama e saiu atrás de ervas-curativas para banho.

Quando retornou Harry estava parcialmente limpo, pelo menos do barro, deitado em sua cama e percebeu que os lençóis foram trocados. Firbby. Ainda sangrava e Firbby cuidava com o que sabia, mas os ferimentos eram profundos e com certeza encontraria muitos ossos quebrados. Mas nada que ele não poderia dar um jeito, afinal das contas seu _dom_ como sua mãe costuma dizer tem que ser útil para algo além da cobiça humana.

Sim, Draco tinha uma habilidade, um dom de cura, sua energia vital. Sua magia pode ser transformada como um elixir da cura tanto sentimental, quanto carnal. Draco com ajuda das ervas corretas sabia operar milagres, coisas que um medibruxo, não tinha capacidade, pois seu dom aumentava e incluía as propriedades necessárias para uma cura completa. Não quer dizer que seria fácil de maneira alguma, cansaria tanto a magia de Harry, mas não tanto quanto a sua.

Firbby logo trouxe sua maleta de poções e ervas-medicinais. Draco primeiro limpou o rosto, Firbby não havia tirado os óculos, Draco o tirou com cuidado estava danificado, mas depois cuidaria disso, a vida do moreno era o mais importante agora. Passou a gases pelos arranhões de todo o rosto, mas não se demorou muito. Pegou uma toalha molhou na bacia que havia preparado na cozinha para banho, torceu o excesso e limpou cada parte do corpo de Potter.

Firbby havia deixado o apenas com uma cueca Box que nunca viu, mas sabia que não era de Potter não estava suja e a aparência era de nova. Partiu para as pernas logo em seguida se demorou um pouco ali, pois na perna direita havia um ferimento horrendo como se um feitiço tivesse passado de raspão e levado um bife da panturrilha do moreno. Se fosse feitiço mesmo ia gastar muita energia para ativar a células danificadas a produzir novas.

Pegou a poção para fazer os remendos dos ossos quebrados, quatro costela, maxilar, braço esquerdo perda quase total e pé direito e esquerdo, fraturados com toda certeza na queda, assim como o braço. Levou a poção aos lábios quase sem vida de Harry e massageou a garganta para ajuda-lo a engolir. Logo em seguida pegou mais algumas outras poções e começou o trabalho pesado. Começou de dentro para fora, órgão danificado, por órgão danificado, depois partiu para o ferimento na perna que era o segundo junto com um da barriga mais grave, mas o da perna parecia menos recente e mais tempo para acumular bactérias e fungos dando assim uma infecção.

Como pensava era causado por feitiço, o processo tinha de ser feito com calma e por etapas reativou a células, mas não podia ajuda-las a reproduzir outras mais rapidamente agora tinha mais ferimentos para curar. Levou as mãos à outra bacia com poção misturada e as lavou depositando logo em seguida no ferimento da barriga, Potter deu uma pequena contraída, pois a poção ardia pra caramba se estivesse acordado estaria gritando que nem louco. Mas a cura foi quase instantânea demoraria pelo menos dois dias para fechar totalmente.

O rosto deixou para o final, pois eram apenas arranhões, nem utilizou poção. Enquanto Draco liberava sua magia pelas mãos, olhava para cada canto que seus dedos passavam. Tão forte, olha o que essa loucura te fez... Draco ainda se lembrava da imagem ensanguentada e barrenta de Harry abaixo do morro, seu coração deu uma apertada. Não queria nem pensar o que tinha acontecido ao moreno se não tivesse o encontrado primeiro. Nem saberia como teria reagido a noticia, pois não era dos desconhecimentos de seus mentores Dumbledore e Snape que ele era loucamente apaixonado por Harry.

_ O que eu faria sem você? – Draco soltou em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Acariciou a cicatriz de Harry e pela primeira vez desejou matar alguém além de seu pai com suas próprias mãos Lord Voldemort. Saiu da poltrona que nem lembrava tê-la puxado e se permitiu sentir um pouco do calor que voltava a emanar daquele corpo, estava com sua energia quase zerada, mas compensava por ver novamente aqueles lábios agora rosados, ainda não estavam carmesins, mas logo ficaria. Draco pousou a cabeça no ombro de Harry e colocou sua mão em cima do ferimento de sua barriga e começou a irradiar sua magia para o corpo de Potter, mas não demorou muito para cair no sono também.

Firbby passou aquela noite de olho em ambos trocou o curativo do visitante desconhecido, ao qual seu senhor parecia estimar muito, fez com todo cuidado para não acordar seu menino. Trabalhara muito aquela noite e merecia dormir, pensou em acorda-lo, pois parecia uma posição desconfortante, mas o sorriso em seu rostinho denunciava o contrario. Firbby os deixou sorrindo.

- HP -

Draco acordou bem disposto. Percebeu que nada foi um sonho que seu Harry estava ali com ele em sua cama, mas que infelizmente estava completamente remendado e se remendando.

Sorriu. Parecia um anjo de tão lindo. A luz do amanhecer batia bem em seu rosto coisa que incomodaria Draco, mas Harry parecia imune a ela, suas feições antes sangrentas e até assustada agora pareciam pertencer a um passado distante, pela seriedade de sua expressão. Seus cabelos desgrenhados cobria-lhe a cicatriz e parecia cutucar lhe os olhos. Draco levou uma mão até eles e finalmente, comprovou que eram tão macios, quanto uma seda. Não sabe quanto tempo ficou assim olhando-o dormir lhe fazendo cafune, mas só percebeu seu devaneio quanto Firbby bateu a porta avisando-lhe que Narcisa estava querendo lhe falar via flu.

Levantou-se o mais rápido que podia sem acordar ou incomodar Harry e saiu para a sala onde a cabeça de sua mãe flutuava na lareira acessa.

_ Bom dia, Draco. Desculpa tê-lo acordado meu filho, mas queria saber se estava bem, ouvi uns boatos por aqui de sequestro e tinha que me certificar se estava bem. – Draco sorriu e tratou de acalmar a mãe.

_ Estou bem também ouvi a respeito, mas semana passada...

_ Draco querido aqui às coisas demora a chegar, não acha melhor vir para cá me ajudar? – Draco poderia até ontem de manha considerar passar um tempo com a mãe, mas agora outra pessoa precisava dele e Draco estava disposto com essa aproximação criar algum vínculo com Harry.

_ Desculpa mãe, mas ficar sem noticias me mataria em dois dias, a senhora sabe como eu sou.

_ Sim eu sei, já tomou café?

_ Não acabei de acordar, não se preocupa, não vou dar uma de doido e comprar uma briga que não é minha. Não fui a Londres um só dia esse ano, pergunta para Firbby...

_ Eu confio em você meu filho, mas você é a coisa que mais amo na vida Draco, não posso perdê-lo, compreende isso?

E como compreendia... Pois quase perdera a coisa que mais amou na vida também.

_ Sim mãe é claro que sim.

_ Bom meu amor tenho que ir tenho probleminhas para resolver e se cuida e manda lembranças a Severo.

_ Pode deixar. Amo-te! – ela sorriu da maneira que Draco mais gosta, quando seus olhos sorriem juntos.

_ Eu também te amo filho.

Draco se levantou do chão e foi para o quarto novamente, precisava de um banho. Colocou as mãos no bolso e se deu conta das compras que havia diminuído para poder correr a procura de Harry e sorriu as voltando ao tamanho normal no meio do corredor chamou Firbby que as levou para a cozinha e logo em seguida Draco entrou em seu quarto e avistou Harry deitado da mesma maneira que o havia deixado. Foi até o guarda-roupa e tirou uma calça cinza chumbo e uma camiseta preta e uma Box da mesma cor.

Tomou banho e se higienizou, saiu completamente vestido e com os cabelos penteados para trás do qual não daria alguns minutos para cair em seu rosto. Caminhou até Harry e trocou seus curativos e ajudando com sua magia curativa. Tomou café na companhia de Firbby e enquanto levava o segundo pão a boca se lembrou...

_ Puta que lá merda. – Firbby lhe olhou feio, mas não deu atenção deu um pulo da cadeira e rumou para a frente da lareira novamente, pegou um pouco de pó de flu e lançou nas chamas dizendo:

_ Escritório de Dumbledore, Hogwarts. – Chamas ficaram verdes por uns segundos depois Draco pode visualizar o escritório de Dumbledore, chamou por ele cinco vezes, quando quase ia desistindo ouviu a porta se abrir.

_ Prof. Dumbledore! – Draco se aproximou mais e o chamou novamente no que foi atendido ele parecia bem mais distraído que o normal. Quase bateu com a mão na testa, claro que estava para eles Potter Havia desaparecido.

_ Sim menino Malfoy algum problema? – perguntou depois das cordialidades e depois é claro de lhe oferecer como se pudesse comer bala de limão.

_ Comigo não senhor, mas algo lhe preocupa parece abatido... – Dumbledore o analisou por um momento por debaixo de seus óculos meia lua e meneou a cabeça enfim.

_ Não posso esconder por muito tempo isso de você, pois não perdoaria nem a mim nem ao seu padrinho, Harry está desaparecido, desde ontem anoite. – Draco quase sorriu, mas não o fez, pois estaria tão desesperado quanto cada um deveria estar ou até mais.

_ Não Senhor eu o encontrei ferido na floresta aqui perto. – foi uma coisa momentânea na face já tão velha, que agora já não parecia mais tão abatida. Draco sorriu de lado. Praxe.

_ Como assim estar ai? Conte-me do inicio...

Draco contou tudo que ouviu nomes, sua preocupação, absolutamente tudo que sabia.

_ Mas como ele foi parar ai? – essa era uma duvida que até Draco tinha. Mas parece que Dumbledore se lembrou de algo que podia ser a explicação.

_ Bom Harry como ele esta?

_ Bom como eu disse ele chegou aqui deplorável, semimorto, mas fiz o que tinha que fazer e agora ele dorme por causa do sedativo do poção para dor de vê acordar ou anoite ou só amanha quando os ossos tiverem todos inteiros. – Dumbledore o olhou com um brilho de agradecimento.

_ Amanha pedirei que Severo me acompanhe até ai para conversar com Harry. – Draco olhou e assentiu. – Bom me deixe avisar Srta. Granger e o Sr. Weasley para acalma-los. Conseguir segura-los.

_ Sei devem estar preocupados, mas senhor devo ressalta, que o estado de Harry não é o dos melhores, queria pedir-lhe que o mantenha um pouco afastado ou tenta até estar recuperado, com essa nova barbaridade de Voldemort, Harry não ficara imune ou imperceptível, será cada vez mais caçado e temo pela vida dele, pois ele no final das contas só tem dezoito anos estão colocando carga que ele não pode suportar sem deixar marcas e temo por essas marcas.

_ Sei de suas preocupações e as levarei em consideração, também tenho as minhas, senhor Malfoy e temo também, mas não podemos subestimar a força de Harry, pois no final das contas as escolhas são dele.

_ Que o mundo colocou no caminho dele sem perguntar se ele queria ou não enfrentar esse demônio. – Draco respirou fundo e se despediu. – bom não vou mais tomar-lhe seu tempo Prof., mas pensa no que falei. Tenha um bom dia.

_ Agora bem melhor, não se preocupe, farei o que estiver ao meu alcance, bom deixe me ir e me informa se algo acontecer.

_ Será o primeiro.

_ Tenha um bom dia jovem Draco.

- HP -

Como Draco havia previsto Potter dormiu a noite inteira e amanha de quarta-feira também, mas a única coisa que o preocupou foi à febre que o moreno teve no decorrer da noite, quase temeu pela sua vida novamente, mas ela amenizou assim que raiou o dia e suas feições suavizaram.

Draco passara a noite em claro deu a ordem a Firbby que seu padrinho chegasse era para acorda-lo imediatamente, deitou no sofá que transfigurou para si de uma poltrona e se deitou não queria que o visse na mesma cama que Harry e não queria ir para o outro quarto com medo de deixa-lo sozinho caso a febre retorne. Adormeceu logo que se deitou.

No começo da tarde Firbby o acordou com delicadeza. Snape e Dumbledore na sala. Usou um feitiço para se arrumar e em um instante estava impecável. Apareceu na cozinha assim que Firbby terminou de lhes servir chá.

_ Boa tarde! Senhores. - Draco assentiu seriamente.

_ Boa tarde. – Dumbledore respondeu enquanto seu padrinho acenou. Típico.

_ Bom devo informar que Harry ainda permanece dormindo, essa noite a temperatura de seu corpo subiu tanto que pensei não dar conta, mas por milagre essa manha abaixou.

Draco se sentou na frente de ambos em uma poltrona e deu a palavra ao diretor.

_ Devo lhe informar que Harry tem uma ligação com Voldemort e creio que ele esteja dificultando as coisas para Harry de alguma maneira.

_ E Potter por ser tão fraco em oclumencia, servesua mente em um prato de prata para que o Lord das trevas o use como bem entender. – Draco segurou a raiva que o dominou, Harry não era fraco como severo estava insinuando.

_ Bom creio que severo esteja correto não com palavras tão dóceis, mas correto. – o diretor encarou Draco e sorriu. – mas se ele tiver algo em se apegar ele conseguira manter o foco.

_ O que quer dizer com isso professor...

_ Se o ajudar a bloquear sua mente com seus poderes...

_ Alvo esta pedindo demais a Draco, sabe que ele ainda não se aprimorou nisso, Draco pode ser a _alma gêmea_ e olha que isso me dói muito dizer, mas ele não pode contra Voldemort.

_ Eu sei Severo, mas foi à única solução...

_ Não eu faço, mas não agora mais tarde. Não se preocupe Severo eu sei fazer, tudo com Harry é mais fácil por ser ele. – Severo respirou pesadamente.

_ Quer que eu fique para ajuda-lo?- Draco sorriu.

_ Não precisa, querem vê-lo. – Draco se levantou e os guiou corredor a dentro ate a ultima porta que estava aberta. Draco entrou primeiro seguido de Dumbledore e Severo atrás.

Harry estava imune a tudo que acontecia ali, mas não a mente das garras de Lord Voldemort. Sua respiração era estável, seu peito nu subia e descia compassadamente. Não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir. Aproximou-se dele sem perceber e já estava lhe tirando a franja da testa suada. E embebecido pela visão de Harry dormindo não viu dois olhares: um com olhos enigmáticos e sorridentes e outro frio como gelo, fita-lo. Quando ouviu um resmungo se deu conta que divagou mais uma vez e corou levemente por seu descuido na frente de seu padrinho e do seu professor. Os acompanhou até a porta e se despediu recusando mais um pedido de severo de ficar.

_ Ah Draco. Harry ficara aos seus cuidados até que esteja pronto para sair, isso se ele quiser e temo que não possa segurar o Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger, mais do que pelo menos três dias.

_ Mas eles não podem vir se não estiverem acompanhados de algum de vocês dois.

_ Sim, sim... – disse Dumbledore já recomeçando a andar.

_ Boa tarde! - Draco fechou a porta e correu para o quarto.

Draco não se importava de cuidar dele, mas encarar ele assim mais uma manha, não sei se aguentaria. O que Dumbledore queria que fizesse exigia muita magia e concentração. Isso não era problema mais algo que a conversa o fez lembrar é como se apaixonou por Harry.

Lembra com amargura do modo como seu pai o castigou com _crucio_, quando viu os primeiros indícios de sangue vella em seu ser. Como se pudesse arrancar de cada célula de Draco sua própria genética. Animal. Mas o melhor de seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts foi quando avistou Harry no trem e seu corpo agiu como imã pedindo que cada célula de Harry se fundisse com a minha, aprendi a observa-lo e amar cada coisa que ele fazia e principalmente aprendi a compreendê-lo. Harry no final das contas não queria fazer nada que tivesse o nome daquele animal junto. Harry só queria um futuro feliz e por ser quem é faria de tudo nem que morresse atrás dessa pequena chance, pois no final se sentira feliz por ter obtido felicidade para aqueles, que ama. E como Draco desejou ser amado aquele ano.

A Guerra se estourou, foi salvo por Harry, se viu livre de Lucius por causa de Harry, e por causa dele teve um pouco de sua vida aqui nesse lugar maravilhoso, longe de tudo e de todos. Mas o que mais doía era ficar longe de Harry. No começo era uma proteção, pois se seu pai desconfiasse de quem seu vella clamou como dele, se veria obrigado a...

_ Não! O que importa é agora e agora você esta aqui comigo, vou te tirar dessa Harry nem que eu enlouqueça fazendo. – Draco se aconchegou em Harry e adormeceu, precisava desse calor para o que viria pela frente.

- HP -

**Nota da autora: **_Gente sei que querem me esfolar viva mas nao se zanguem comio tive que fazer uma viagem para o interior e por culpa exclusiivamente dessa viagem eu demorei a postar esse segundo capitulo... SORRYYYYY..._

_Bom agradeço mais uma vez todos os comentarios e se postarem mais comentarios eu ainda coloco oproximo capitulo ainda essa semaninha... hummmm?_

_Mas para responder uma pergunta: Postarei os capitulos que tenho pronto nessa semana e na outra, mas tentarei postar todas as sextas feiras..._

_Se alguem tiver alguma ideia para a historia é só falar..._

_Se devaguei em alguma parte me avisem que tentarei arrumar..._

_Mas nao deixem de comentar, assim fara uma escritora muito feliz..._

_adoro vcsss..._

_ate o proximo capitulo..._

_" Capitulo 3- Por que me ajuda?_

_..._

_ Acha que pode me deter? – disse Voldemort ironicamente.

_ Não seria tolo de pensar que posso, mas posso fazer isso: Protego! – Draco sabia que estavam na memoria de Harry novamente e era questão de segundos para o Lord tomar a sua. Assim que viu o espelho empurrou Harry para o lado onde estava caído e apontou a varinha e usou um feitiço para deixa-los em cacos. Ele se voltou para Harry e se ajoelhou na frente do moreno o encarando. – Harry me escuta tem que fechar sua mente agora, ele vai voltar eu só dei algo para ele se concentrar... Harry esta me ouvindo?

Potter deu um tapa em sua mão que estava em sua coxa e se levantou o fuzilando.

_ Por que tenho que acreditar em você?

..."


	3. Chapter 3  Por que me ajuda?

_ObS:Essa é uma fic slash, quem nao sabe o que isso significa é que vai ter muita relaçao homem com homem, ou seja, se voce é o tipo preconceituoso cai fora aqui nao é bem vindo, mas se voce é daquele que adora Harry e Draco juntinhos sejam bem vindos, sera um prazer enorme da-lhes essa satisfaçao. Bem vindos ao mundo Drarry, onde preconceitos dispensamos e onde comentarios saudaveis e elogios sao bem mais que bem vindos..._

_Nota: Essa fic foi criada com o unico intuito de satisfazer a criatividade de pessoas que ama ve-los como casal,no recebo nada por isso, o faço por prazer unicamente proprio, nao quero desmerecer ninguem com minha historia apenas proporcionar um pouco de divertimento. Os personagens e alguns lugares citados nao me pertença, mas o enrredo sim.E Claro minha querida Firbby é unicamente minha._

Capitulo 3 – Por que me ajuda?

- s2 HP s2 -

Draco sabia o que tinha que fazer. A febre já estava ali queimando e transparecendo na pele morena, essa era chance, esse era o momento, mas naquele momento duvidou de si mesmo, sabia do risco de se perder na mente de Potter ou até do Lord, mas o pior de tudo é perder a mente de Harry dentro dele mesmo. Respirou fundo pela décima vez.

'_ Você é fraco Draco, sempre foi. Ainda me pergunto como pude ter um filho como você. – Lucius o encarou com seus olhos gélidos e em seus lábios uma expressão de maldade impiedosa. – Eu te pedir apenas uma coisa e você conseguiu fazer? NÃO! Sabe por que não conseguiu Draco?

Draco de doze anos se encolheu pelo grito do pai e apenas negou com um gesto de cabeça.

_ Eu quero que olhe para mim Draco quando estiver falando... – a varinha foi estendida e Draco se firmou pronto para receber o que viria. – Crucius!

Draco se jogou no chão e a única coisa que indicava que estava sentindo a maldição em si era seu corpo rolando de um lado para o outro e seus olhos fechados tão fortemente quanto seus lábios que mal podia ser vistos.

_ Levante garoto insolente e insignificante, não quero mais erros Draco. Eu não aceito erros fui claro?

_ Sim Lucius... – disse numa voz baixa, mas firme. '

Draco não sabe por que se lembrou daquele momento de sua infância, mas valeu apena, pois criou coragem de firmar a varinha na mão e se aproximar do corpo inerte de Potter na cama. Apontou a farinha em direção à face tensa do moreno e disse o encantamento com firmeza:

_ Legilimens! – Primeiro que viu foi umas imagens borradas foi organizando uma por uma e jogando fora as que não tinham importância no momento precisava achar Harry, já estava se sentindo cansado quando finalmente conseguiu abrir um compartimento da mente de Harry.

O local era precário o fazia se lembrar das salas abandonadas de Hogwarts, adentrou mais o comado e finalmente viu Harry, ele estava postado de frente a um grande espelho. Seu sangue gelou ao ver a imagem refletida, pensou em primeira estancia que era só o reflexo do moreno, mas se assustou com os olhos vermelhos e soube na mesma hora aquém eles pertencia. A voz fria e cortante tomou conta do ambiente.

_ Eu vou matar cada um daqueles que você ama, vou tocar em cada um que você diz amar e ai você estará sozinho...

_ NÃO! – a voz de Potter era firme, mas chorosa.

Voldemort riu.

_ Acha que vai me vencer? Você é patético Harry Potter e vai perder. Vai perder tudo.

_ Eu vou mata-lo, eu vou...

_ Você ficara sozinho como sempre ficou, pois ninguém o quer. Ninguém o ama. O velho o usa, seus queridos amigos só estão ao seu lado, por medo.

_ Eles não têm medo de mim e eu sou fiel a Dumbledore.

E a risada sóbria se fez ouvir fazendo Draco tremer.

_ Ninguém tem medo de você, mas de mim sim. Vou fazê-lo sofrer e quando eu extrair a ultima gota de pura dor e sofrimento, eu terei o prazer de acabar com você da mesma formar que acabei com seus pais.

_ CALA BOCA... – Harry se jogou no chão, com as mãos no ouvidos e com os olhos fechados com força – você não é real... Você não é real...

_ Isso é real para você...

- hp -

Harry tremia enquanto imagens de seus amigos e a família Weasley eram torturadas em sua frente, Harry se encolheu enquanto ouvia aquela risada maligna, mas ele não podia fazer nada para ajuda-los. Estava sem varinha, estava machucado, estava perdendo cada um deles por culpa de si mesmo, pois não os manteve seguros o suficiente. Os gritos de dor penetravam em sua mente e os corpos tremendo no chão lamacento doíam sua retinia, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar.

_ PARA É A MIM QUE QUER DEIXO-OS EM PAZ. Por favor... – sua voz nas ultimas palavras eram nada mais que um sussurro.

Sentiu lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto e uma mão fria o pegou pelo pescoço e sua cicatriz estourou em dor. Mas não gritaria, não ia dar esse gosto a Voldemort. Seu corpo foi suspenso no ar e feições reptilianas e olhos vermelhos o encararam.

_ É assim que vai perder Harry Potter, vou caça-lo e quando colocar a mão em você ai perdera tudo.

_ E vou leva-lo comigo.

Ele riu diabolicamente.

_ Alvo Dumbledore cairá e Harry Potter morrera. Eu vencerei.

_ NUNCA!

_ Então é isso que acontecera com aqueles que amam, enquanto não se entregar a mim.

_ Você é que vai perder, pois não conhece o poder de uma união, o poder do amor e esse dia não esta longe... – Uma voz calma e serena se vez ouvir atrás de Harry, mas não tinha como ele ver aquém pertencia, mas a conhecia de algum lugar. Voldemort sorriu.

_ Olha quem finalmente apareceu Draco Lucius Malfoy.

_ Eu queria ficar muito para colocar a conversa em dia, mas sabe como é eu não perco meu tempo falando ladainhas, então se me permiti... – apontou a varinha.

_ Acha que pode me deter? – disse Voldemort ironicamente.

_ Não seria tolo de pensar que posso, mas posso fazer isso: Protego! – Draco sabia que estavam na memoria de Harry novamente e era questão de segundos para o Lord tomar a sua. Assim que viu o espelho empurrou Harry para o lado onde estava caído e apontou a varinha e usou um feitiço para deixa-los em cacos. Ele se voltou para Harry e se ajoelhou na frente do moreno o encarando. – Harry me escuta tem que fechar sua mente agora, ele vai voltar eu só dei algo para ele se concentrar... Harry esta me ouvindo?

Potter deu um tapa em sua mão que estava em sua coxa e se levantou o fuzilando.

_ Por que tenho que acreditar em você?

_ Por que eu acabei de salvar sua vida? – perguntou sarcástico perdendo a paciência, não tinham tempo, Draco segurou seu braço e o puxou porta a fora. – Dumbledore me mandou ouça não temos tempo, se eu demorar muito aqui, nós dois podemos enlouquecer. Precisa se concentrar...

_ Dumbledore, mentira!

_ Ouça que proveito eu teria de ti tirar das garras de Voldemort e me colocando na linha de fogo como me coloquei?

_ Mas por que esta aqui e não Snape?

_ Por que só eu posso... Depois eu te explico. Essa sala é uma das ligações de sua mente com ele? – Harry assentiu.

_ Lacre ela.

_ Não sei.

_ Claro que sabe Snape te ensinou; vamos... Eu confio em você. Depois dela quero que faça o mesmo com todas é só fechar os olhos e se concentrar, vou te ajudar...

Harry fechou os olhos e Draco segurou sua mão o guiando pelas mudanças para que nenhum se perdesse. Quando as imagens se estabilizaram soube que tinha acabado. Sem soltar a mão de Harry disse:

_ Protego!

Seu corpo foi lançado longe pelo quarto e desmaiou sem energia alguma, tinha que ter funcionado!

- HP -

A primeira coisa que notou seu corpo inteiro doía e estava suado, ainda de olhos fechados levou a mão inconscientemente para o ferimento em sua barriga, mas a afastou com a ardência. Não se lembrava de muita coisa estava confuso, só se lembrava de Malfoy em sua visão com Voldemort, mas pensar naquilo fazia sua cabeça doer. Começou a se lembrar da captura, da fuga, da perseguição, de ter caído e mais nada tudo em branco.

Abriu os olhos, afinal tinha que ver onde estava. Pelo menos notou o colchão confortável e o cobertor sedoso e cheiroso. Tudo ali cheirava a algo bom. A primeira coisa que viu foi a teto branco, estava em um quarto, mas nunca o tinha visto, as paredes forradas por papel de parede claro, não podia ser de algum cômodo do Largo Grimmauld. Ouviu um gritinho agudo e deu um pulo de susto, fazendo seu corpo doer por completo, olhou para onde o grito veio e viu um elfo se abaixando e levantar com um corpo suspenso por feitiço e percebeu que esse corpo é MALFOY!

A elfo depositou o corpo de Malfoy em um sofá de frente para a cama e se aproximou de Harry com olhos azuis brilhando estranhamente e pela primeira vez Harry teve medo de um elfo.

_ O que estranho fez ao mestre, ao menino de Firbby? – disse a tal Firbby numa voz aguda e baixa.

_ Eu não fiz nada. – Harry se irritou e apontou para o corpo de Malfoy. – ele que fez. Ele me sequestrou.

Quase se arrependeu do que disse, pois a elfo colou o rosto no seu e sua voz saiu fria.

_ Menino de Firbby bom, ajudar estranho com machucados. Firbby acompanhar o menino dela noite a pós noite curando ferida. – ela apertou o ferimento da barriga de Harry e ele se encolheu. – Menino Draco dono de Firbby bom, estranho ingrato. Firbby contar para seu menino quando acordar.

Ela fez menção de sair do quarto e Harry a chamou.

_ Ele... Ele me curou, por que?

_ Firbby não saber. – e saiu.

Harry queria sair dali ir para onde pudesse aparatar. Mas seu corpo estava impossibilitado, tudo doía, mal podia se sentar. Olhou para Malfoy e se perguntou o que aconteceu depois que apagou após cair do barranco. Tudo indicava que Malfoy estava ajudando ele, pois Harry sabia que ele estivera em sua mente e que o ajudara a sair do domínio de Voldemort. Mas por que me ajudar tanto?

Harry sabia que fazia tempo que não ouvia nada a respeito do loiro. Só sabia que fora e embora e se escondeu, para não participar da guerra, palavras de Dumbledore. Harry sabia que Dumbledore confiava em Malfoy, mas mesmo assim Harry também sabia que Malfoy o odiava; então por que ajuda-lo dessa maneira? Queria levantar e sacudir Malfoy para acorda-lo, mas mesmo que chegasse a até ele sabia que se o triscasse a elfo demoníaca saberia.

Suspirou e sua barriga doeu. Sentiu fome, mas afastou esse pensamento. Colocou a mão embaixo do travesseiro e sentiu triscar em algo puxou: sua varinha. Sorriu.

- DM -

Draco gemeu baixinho suas costas doía... Harry! Deu um pulo do que percebeu depois ser o sofá e deu de cara com Potter lhe apontando uma varinha ainda deitado.

_ Fica onde está Malfoy, não vou hesitar em usa-la, quero respostas e as quero agora. – Draco levantou as mãos em rendição e voltou a se sentar.

_ Antes só me responda uma coisa... – encarou Harry e o moreno assentiu. – Como você se sente?

Harry lhe encarou assombrado, mas respondeu.

_ Estou bem, tive uma conversa bem agradável com sua elfo. Mas antes de lhe perguntar sobre isso – ele apontou para o próprio corpo e continuou. – Quero que comece a contar desde o inicio daquela noite e como me encontrou?

Draco suspirou e o encarou.

_ Não tem como você abaixar sua varinha...

_ NÃO!

Suspirou resignado, mas no fundo feliz por vê-lo bem e com a mesma cabeça tapada de sempre.

_ Bom estava vindo para minha propriedade depois de passar na mercearia...

_ Sintetiza Malfoy...

_ Xi... Pediu tudo não pediu agora ouve... – encarou-lhe de modo superior e continuou. – Quando aparatei um tanto longe de casa, pois estava nervoso com algo, foi quando os vi e ouvi os capangas de Greyback. Percebi que falavam de você e de seus amigos, pelo que entendi seus amigos fugiram e você estava por perto, então eu pensei se Dumbledore souber que podia ter a chance de salvar seu menino de ouro e não salvei estaria em encrenca então fui atrás de você...

_ E como me encontrou? Por que estava nervoso? Por que você entraria em encrenca com Dumbledore?

_ Calma Potter! Estou me sentindo no interrogatório do ministério. – disse Draco. – Eu quase caí do mesmo barranco que você, mas eu olho onde piso...

Harry bufou, Draco sorriu continuando.

_ E bom isso é pessoal, então não tem por que eu responder. – o olhou desafiante, mas Harry apenas revirou os olhos e Draco ignorou continuando. – E bom isso também não é da sua conta.

_ Malfoy cuidado com o que fala...

_ E você com o que pergunta. Continuando... Desci ate você e o trouxe para cá, cuidei de seus ferimentos e devo ressaltar que me deu mais trabalho do que todos que já cuidei. Se quiser saber está desacordado há três dias, pois como deve se lembrar de alguma maneira você sabe quem se apoderou de você. Dumbledore apareceu aqui hoje cedo com Snape e me disse o que estava acontecendo, pois até então pensei que meus poderes não estavam surtindo efeito. Bom você sabe o resto...

_ Pelo que entendi você esta escondido aqui e só Snape e Dumbledore vieram, mas espera o que quis dizer com 'seus poderes'? – Draco quase se bateu, mas encarou o moreno e tentou soar da maneira mais fria.

_ Isso não é da sua conta.

_ Claro que é e se usou magia negra em mim...

Draco levantou do sofá em um só movimento e já estava do lado de Potter com a varinha dele em sua cara, mas não se importou.

_ Olha aqui, eu não sou obrigado a te falar nada que não queira, desde que essa conversa se iniciou eu não te insultei, mas não me importo e nem quero que se importe, mas você, me ouviu, você nunca mais usara meu nome na mesma frase que magia negra. Não me interessa o que você e seus amiguinhos pensam de mim, mas na minha casa e enquanto estiver aqui você...

_ Sai de perto de mim Malfoy, mas venhamos a relembrar que seu histórico não é o dos melhores, você me odeia só me ajudou com medo de Dumbledore.

Draco riu e se afastou.

_ Medo de Dumbledore, o que pensa que sou? Não é porque salvou minha vida Potter que deve se achar superior a mim...

_ Eu não disse isso.

_ E eu não disse nada de magia negra tão pouco, mas você com sua mente brilhante associaram a isso, por que não posso associar que você é um garoto que se acha superior a todos por ser o menino que sobreviveu. Estou começando a me arrepender de todo esforço que fiz para te tirar da mão da morte.

_ Eu não pedi para ser salvo. – Potter gritou e Draco percebeu que gritava e não mudou isso.

_ Devo acrescentar que você é bem ingrato com quem te ajuda. Com licença tenho que fazer uma ligação a Hogwarts. – Draco saiu do quarto entre algo que Potter disse e se jogou no sofá da sala, tentando se acalmar.

Depois de algum tempo se ajoelhou na frente da lareira e jogou um punhado de pó de flu dando o endereço do escritório do velho. Queria acabar com aquilo, estava cansado e algo dentro de si doía, queria esquecer que Harry estava no seu quarto acordado e mostrando em seus olhos que o odeia tanto quanto no passado.

Dessa vez encontrou Snape junto com ele. Contou-lhes tudo até a pequena discursão e seu discurso foi finalizado com um comentário acido de Snape a Potter, que Draco poderia ate recriminar, mas lutou contra o impulso de defendê-lo, pois Potter merecia. Dumbledore se despediu dizendo que apareceria, assim que terminasse seus assuntos com Severus, que se recusou a comparecer.

Draco se levantou e deu de cara com Harry parado no corredor com uma aparência esverdeada, Draco correu ate ele e chegou a tempo de segura-lo antes que caísse. O puxou ate o sofá e o deitou.

_ O que acha que esta fazendo? Se matando?

_ Saindo daqui, não confio em você e nós dois sabemos que você não me quer aqui e eu não quero ficar, então estou indo. – Potter fez menção de se por de pé e Draco sem paciência o empurrou no sofá com força, fazendo o gemer de dor.

_ Olha aqui Potter...

_ Olha aqui você...

_ Calado, querendo ou não você vai me ouvir, depois deixarei que saia se quiser, mas antes vai me ouvir. Não me importo com essa guerra, por motivos que Dumbledore e meu padrinho sabem o porquê, não estou tão pouco te pedindo que confie em mim. Lá fora nesse estado não durara um minuto e se morrer não me importo, mas seus amiguinhos de ouro sim. – Claro que se importava e como...

_ Não é como se eu fosse andando...

_ Com certeza, pois mal ficou em pé, mas você acha que vai conseguir aparatar, então vai em frente e desperdice em um ato impensado tudo o que todos sacrificaram para salva-lo. VÁ E QUANDO RECEBER A MALDIÇAO DA MORTE PENSA NO QUANTO VOCÊ DECEPCIONOU SEUS AMIGOS.

_ NÃO FALA COMO SE IMPORTASSE...

_ SE NÃO ME IMPORTASSE SEU INCONCEGUENTE NÃO ME COLOCARIA NA LINHA DE FOGO DE VOLDEMORT PARA TRAZE-LO DE VOLTA. – assim que Draco percebeu o que disse se calou e virou de costas e não viu Harry encara-lo estupefato, pelas suas palavras.

_ Por que me ajuda? – a voz de Harry foi tão baixa que Draco mal ouviu e encarou-o.

_ Eu já disse, eu me importo.

_ Por que se me odeia?

_ Foi você que disse que te odeio não eu. – Draco se sentou na poltrona mais próxima do sofá e encarou Potter serio. – Olha Potter sei que não acredita, mas não sou mais aquele garoto do passado. Não julgue o que desconhece. Não é porque não estou lutando nessa guerra, que esteja apoiando o lado de Voldemort e você mais do que qualquer um deveria se lembrar dos agradecimentos de minha mãe mesmo depois de ter matado seu marido, sabe por quê?

Harry negou e Draco continuou.

_ Porque finalmente tínhamos nossas vidas em nossas mãos, você conhecia meu pai, então não vou descrevê-lo, mas não sinta pena de mim nem da minha mãe tão pouco, pois não mudamos nossa conduta só estamos neutros nessa guerra.

Draco parou de falar e Harry continuou calado olhando para o alto. Draco se levantou e foi até onde Harry quase caiu e pegou a varinha do moreno que a deixara cair. Postou-se de frente para ele e a estendeu e olhos extremamente verdes o fitaram e Draco sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem.

_ Se quiser ir pode ir, sinta-se a vontade, mas devo ressaltar que sair agora perdera visita de seu mentor. – Potter pegou a varinha e arregalou os olhos dizendo:

_ Dumbledore está vindo?

_ Bom acho que já chegou.

- s2-

Obs.: Ai esta mais um capitulo, rápido não? Eu sei... kkk

Tentarei manter uma frequência...

Sábado postei, hoje de novo... Fala se não sou uma pessoa boa?...

O quarto capitulo já esta revisado e pronto para ser postado... Mas eu preciso que vocês me falem se estão gostando... Preciso que comentem... Se não morrerei de pura e dolorosa decepção... :-[

Mas como sou uma pessoa boa ai vai uma palhinha do próximo capitulo...

" _Capitulo 4 – Visitante._

_...Dumbledore estava certo, pois até ele podia notar que Malfoy não era mais o mesmo._

__ O que foi Potter esta entediado? Mas vou dizer que não é motivo para ficar secando minha beleza. – disse ele guardando o livro da onde o tirou._

_Harry riu._

__ Fala sério. Entediado com certeza, mas te secando fala serio neh? – Harry viu Malfoy pegar a mesma maleta e se sentar de novo no chão ao seu lado dessa vez enfrente a sua perna e Harry notou que ali também tinha curativo, o quanto tinha se lascado nessa fuga?_

__ Eu sou muito bonito se quer saber, pelo menos é a opinião da nação inteira. – Harry sorriu, talvez não tenha mudado muito._

__ É você não é de se dizer meu deus parece um trasgo, mas é bonito além de extremamente egocêntrico._

_Harry desviou o olhar e não viu Draco corar e sorrir ao seu comentário..."_

Beijos e ate o próximo capitulo...

Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan, Diana, Nicky Evans, fhaena23… Muito obrigado por comentarem esse capitulo é dedicado a vocês... beijos e espero que estejam gostando... s2


	4. Chapter 4  Visitantes

Capitulo 4 – Visitantes.

- s2 HP s2 -

Draco foi à porta e a abriu da onde revelou o diretor em trajes verdes-limão sorrindo para ele que abriu a porta para que Dumbledore pudesse entrar.

_ Boa noite Draco.

_ Boa noite Professor, antes de ver Potter poderia da uma palavrinha com o senhor? – Draco apontou para o sofá e Dumbledore viu Harry deitado com o semblante tenso e presumiu que ambos haviam brigado.

_ Deixe-me só cumprimenta-lo e falamos em seguida.

Draco assentiu. Acompanhou o professor até Potter, para em seguida seguir rumo à cozinha, pediria Firbby para preparar algo para Harry comer, com certeza estaria com fome.

_ HP _

_ Oi Harry.

_ Professor! – Harry fez menção de se sentar, mas Dumbledore o impediu.

_ Creio que já fez movimento suficiente Harry pelo sangue em sua roupa.

Harry olhou para onde ele estava olhando e se assustou com o sangue e suspirou se sentindo culpado diante das palavras do diretor.

_ Desculpe, mas não é todo dia que somos salvo por nossos inimigos.

_ Harry nós dois sabemos que isso é só uma rixa infantil, mas conversaremos assim que falar com Draco.

_ Mas...

_ Responderei tudo que quiser Harry, mas tenho que falar com o Sr. Malfoy primeiro.

Dumbledore se abaixou e fez algo que nunca tinha feito antes lhe beijou a testa. Harry sentiu as bochechas corarem, mas sorriu.

_ Seus amigos estão bem, mas preocupados com você. Voltarei assim que possível.

_ DM_

Draco estava sentado na mesa tomando chá, quando Dumbledore entrou sorrindo no aposentou se sentando na sua frente. Firbby logo tratou de lhe preparar uma xicara de chá e saiu em seguida com a janta de Harry, que Draco tinha a leve impressão que não triscaria nela.

_ Então Draco o que tinha para me dizer?

_ Desculpe! Acho que Potter não ficara muito bem aqui, será melhor ele ser cuidado, por seus amigos e a mãe de Weasley.

_ Desculpe Draco, mas Harry vai ter de ficar. Remover Harry do jeito que esta seria loucura, você sabe disso melhor do que eu. Harry será bem mais cuidado aqui. – Dumbledore piscou-lhe e se levantou. – creio que é só.

_ Sim senhor.

_ Peço que me deixe a sós com Harry, o convencerei a ficar.

_ Faça o que for melhor para ele. – Draco continuou onde estava e viu Firbby voltar, assim que Dumbledore saiu, bufando.

Precisava falar com ela, pois a encontrou no mesmo estado na cozinha quando chegou.

_ HP _

Assim que Dumbledore saiu a elfo demoníaca adentrou a sala e lhe estendeu um prato com sopa. Harry a encarou e antes que pudesse dizer algo ela já foi dizendo, nunca conheceu uma elfo tão atrevida.

_ Firbby trazer porque somente menino de Firbby pediu para trazer comida para o estranho, mas Firbby não gosta de estranho. Mas menino de Firbby se importa com estranho, mas Firbby esta de olho, se estranho fazer algo com menino de Firbby se vera com Firbby.

_ Desculpe Firbby, mas nem eu queria estar aqui.

_ Firbby não se importa com estranho e...

_ A doce Firbby me faria à gentileza de fazer companhia a seu menino enquanto pego a atenção de Harry por um minuto. – Dumbledore disse de um ponto atrás do sofá se fazendo presente assim que a elfo demoníaca se vai, largando o prato, na mesinha acima da cabeça de Harry.

_ Essa elfo me dá arrepios. – disse Harry e Dumbledore riu.

_ Ela só ama muito seu senhor a quem tem como filho. – ele encarou Harry mais serio. - Então Harry pode começar...

Harry contou tudo que Malfoy lhe disse ressaltando tudo que não acreditara de primeira mão. Contara da briga e contara do que se lembrava de seu sonho com Voldemort e Draco.

_ Harry, Malfoy nunca foi seu inimigo, certo? – mas ele não esperou resposta continuando. – O que Draco disse a respeito de como te encontrou esta correto, pois eu e Snape viemos vê-lo logo em seguida, Draco se queixou que você não acordava então deduzi que estivesse preso na mente de Voldemort e acertei pelo que me contou. Por motivos que só Draco pode te dizer se quiser, ele era o único que podia entrar na sua mente com maior índice de sair ileso e pelo que me contou também estava correto.

_ Mas por que não me levaram embora?

_ Ora Harry se tivesse noção como apareceu aqui, não se queixaria tanto.

_ Desculpe. – Harry abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado por parecer ingrato. – Não quero ser ingrato, mas o senhor sabe o quanto aparecemos em sua sala ou na enfermaria por brigarmos, não tem como eu confiar nele.

_ Eu confio Harry e devo dizer que você deveria dar um credito a ele.

_ Se diz...

_ Harry, Draco sofreu demais, hoje ele é outra pessoa, da uma chance para ele te mostrar a pessoa que ele se tornou. Draco tem dons maravilhosos, dons que te ajudaram a tá de pé hoje. Bom, tenho que ir...

_ Eu não vou ficar com ele...

Harry viu Dumbledore olhar para além dele e soube que Draco estava na sala.

_ Eu agradeço, mas quero ir para minha casa.

_ Desculpe Harry, mas na condição que esta, pode lhe causar mais dano.

_ Não me importo.

_ Mas eu sim, trarei seus amigos assim que possível, ou até se recuperar o suficiente para recebê-los. – Ele se pôs de pé e chamou por Malfoy em um gesto com as mãos. – Creio que o ferimento de Harry abriu, vou deixa-los à vontade para se darem uma chance e para que você possa cuidar de seu ferimento, Harry pensa no que conversamos e Draco tenha um pouco mais de paciência. – Harry viu Dumbledore piscar um olho a Malfoy e sair dando-lhe tchau e um beijo na testa.

Malfoy se aproximou em seguida olhando para ele com uma expressão diferente mais serena e olhou em seguida para seu prato intocado na mesinha. Sem dizer uma palavra pegou umas almofadas e as colocou nas suas costas, pegou o prato da mesinha e lhe entregou.

_ Sei que esta com fome, come não se preocupe Firbby não fez nada com a comida e nem eu. – ele se sentou na poltrona que se sentara antes.

_ Eu não consigo... – Drac... Malfoy o encarou e Harry apontou para sua barriga onde tinha uma mancha enorme de sangue em seu curativo. - esta doendo muito...

Draco se pôs de pé e ajoelhou na sua frente pegou sua farinha e convocou uma pequena maleta que ele abriu e Harry notou que tinha alguns frascos de poções e produtos para fazer um curativo. Entregou o prato a Malfoy e se esticou no sofá se sentindo completamente exposto. Malfoy entregou-lhe a farinha e por um minuto Harry pensou que ele podia ler sua mente.

Harry esperou Malfoy preparar o curativo novo e logo em seguida tirar o de sua barriga, fazendo gemer, estava pronto para receber uma das poções macabras iguais de Madame Polfrey, mas Malfoy só colocou sua mão limpa sobre seu ferimento.

_ O que esta fazendo?

_ Acho que está um pouco obvio neh Harry. – Harry congelou com a menção de seu nome e o encarou serio.

_ É Potter, Malfoy. – disse secamente.

_ Eu sei.

_ Então por que... – Harry parou de falar quando um calor irradiou da mão de Malfoy para dentro de seu ferimento o fechando instantaneamente. – O que foi isso?

_ Vejo que ainda continua lento para deduzir as coisas. – Harry resolveu ignorar o comentário e continuou encara-lo. – Eu tenho o dom de manipular minha magia para cura Potter...

_ Igual a um curandeiro...

_ Você já viu Polfrey cuidar de algum ferimento só com as mãos sem ajuda de poções?

Harry negou.

_ Eu consigo, por que faz parte da minha magia. Parecido com sua habilidade de falar com cobras você nasceu com isso ou quase isso... Igualmente eu nasci com minha habilidade.

_ Legal, seria fantástico ter alguém assim por perto em alguma batalha... – Harry se calou assim que percebeu o que falou. – desculpe eu falei sem pensar...

_ Não se preocupe, antes que me pergunte vou responder, eu já fui usado muito por causa desse dom Potter cheguei a odiá-lo por isso e não quero me sentir usado de novo. – Malfoy se levantou depois de lhe entregar sua sopa.

_ Mas não seria assim, você não seria obrigado...

_ Mas eu não quero me meter nessa guerra. Agora coma que já deve estar fria. – Harry o viu pegar um livro da mesa de centro e dar a conversa por encerrada.

Esquentou sua sopa com feitiço e a comeu, assim que terminou colocou o prato no chão e encarou Malfoy pensando em puxar conversa, mas ele estava tão concentrado que deixou para lá. Levou a mão a seu ferimento e o acariciou. Talvez saiba bem mais do que Malfoy, como é se sentir usado, pois às vezes se sentia da mesma maneira em relação à guerra e seu confronto final com Voldemort, mas ai lembrava que não era justo pensar assim, pois muitos já morreram por essa causa. Mas se pudesse escolher, olhou para Malfoy e pela primeira vez desejou ter a chance que ele teve de conhecer a si mesmo, longe de tudo. Dumbledore estava certo, pois até ele podia notar que Malfoy não era mais o mesmo.

_ O que foi Potter esta entediado? Mas vou dizer que não é motivo para ficar secando minha beleza. – disse ele guardando o livro da onde o tirou.

Harry riu.

_ Fala sério. Entediado com certeza, mas te secando fala serio neh? – Harry viu Malfoy pegar a mesma maleta e se sentar de novo no chão ao seu lado dessa vez enfrente a sua perna e Harry notou que ali também tinha curativo, o quanto tinha se lascado nessa fuga?

_ Eu sou muito bonito se quer saber, pelo menos é a opinião da nação inteira. – Harry sorriu, talvez não tenha mudado muito.

_ É você não é de se dizer meu deus parece um trasgo, mas é bonito além de extremamente egocêntrico.

Harry desviou o olhar e não viu Draco corar e sorrir ao seu comentário.

_ DM _

Draco não pode se conter de sorrir ao simples e inocente comentário de Harry sobre si, sentiu-se corar, mas notou que Harry desviara o olhar, pois puxara o curativo na mesma hora. Limpou com gases e colocou sua mão liberando sua magia. Pronto, quase curado.

Draco ficou onde estava e virou de costa encostando-se ao sofá e começou a recolher tudo novamente e sentiu Harry acompanhar seus movimentos.

_ Esta fazendo de novo...

_ Não posso evitar se sua casa é um tedio...

_ Se quiser chamo Firbby para lhe fazer companhia. – Draco o olhou sorrindo se lembrando do modo que Firbby havia se expressado ao falar do estranho.

_ Que Merlim me livre disso. Sua elfo não é muito hospitaleira.

Draco riu e sentiu Potter o encarar.

_ Não se preocupe ela só estava cuidando de mim, mas falei com ela, Firbby se mostrara mais dócil, mas adoraria ver sua cara com medo de um elfo...

_ Ela me parecia um pouco demoníaca se quer saber e não tem graça, se visse entenderia do que estou falando. – Draco o viu ficar emburrado e tentou mudar isso.

_ Eu já vi, não em relação a mim, mas por mim é de dar medo mesmo.

Harry o encarou e sorriu. O coração de Draco perdeu um compasso e percebeu que era melhor leva-lo para cama. Colocou-se de pé e o ajudou a se levantar sem movimentos bruscos, com o corpo dele apoiado no seu quase por inteiro, percorreu o corredor até seu quarto. O colocou na cama. Abriu o guarda-roupa e retirou dois pijamas e uma toalha.

_ Esse quarto é seu, então essa cama é sua...

_ Sim. – disse sem olha-lo procurando roupa intima nas gavetas.

_ Então por que não me levou para outro quarto ou me deixou no sofá?

Draco finalmente o olhou.

_ Potter eu nunca deixaria você dormir numa cama que minha mãe já dormiu e dorme quando aparece por aqui... – Draco o olhou, mas docemente e acrescentou. – Também precisa descansar e o sofá não é tão mais confortável que minha cama e você esta dormindo ai desde que chegou e te ajudara a se recuperar mais rápido, não se preocupe trocarei os lenções ou até a cama assim que for embora.

Harry lhe fez uma careta, mostrando língua.

_ Não quero tomar sua liberdade na sua casa...

_ Não esta tomando. – entregou-lhe um dos pijamas e foi em direção ao banheiro. – colocarei uma toalha nova aqui, tem escova de dente nova na gaveta embaixo da pia.

Aproximou-se da porta de saída e sem olhar para Potter a fechou atrás de si.

Harry respirou fundo, não queria parecer uma criança assustada, mas Voldemort nunca foi tão longe daquele jeito e estava assustado, olhou Malfoy se afastar e fechar a porta atrás de si. Porque Malfoy estava tratando-o diferente? E que poderes eram aqueles?

Harry ouviu muitos rumores a respeito do desaparecimento de Malfoy, mas nunca pensou que o encontraria ali no meio de uma floresta magica e longe de tudo que ele mais se importava em tempos de colégio: Popularidade. Muitos, o dava como morto, ou até nem se lembravam de sua existência. Por que o príncipe Slytherin se submeteria aquilo?

Harry tomou um banho meio dolorido e colocou o pijama que Malfoy havia separado para ele, se deitou na cama, mas não demorou pra que caísse no mundo dos sonhos.

- HD –

Draco demorou um pouco no banho, reviveu cada acontecimento em sua mente, desde que entrou na mente de seu Harry. Primeiro com certeza o Lord o queria tão morto quanto Harry. Segundo, seria difícil conviver com Harry. Como se já não soubesse. Terceiro, seu veela o reconheceu como seu.

Draco sentiu um arrepio, seu lado racional sabia isso não ia ser nada fácil. Pois como conquistaria o homem que o considera ainda um inimigo?

Sabia que se deixasse seu veela entrar em ação, Harry não resistiria, mas não queria que ele se apaixonasse ou apenas aceitasse só por ser veela. Queria que fosse pelo que há por trás de toda a magia e de sua genética.

_ Harry Potter seu grande e estupido babaca...

Draco se secou colocou seu pijama e se deitou assim que praticou a exercício de bloquear sua mente e lançar um feitiço de alerta no quarto ao lado, mas não demorou a cair nos braços de Morfeu.

_hp_


	5. Chapter 5 Pesadelos e ligaçoes

Ai esta o presentinho... espero que gostem e comentem... um comentario deixa uma escritora sorridente, dois comentario a escritora rir e varios comentarem a deixa qu nem uma louca saltitante pelo quarto...

Obrigado a qum lê e mais um obrigado a quem comenta fico muito feliz com isso...

Para quem esta gostando do que escrevo tenho mais uma fic Drarry em andamento...

Bjos e valeu pela visita...

Capitulo 5 – Pesadelos e ligações.

- HD –

Draco acordou com um apito alto em seus ouvidos, deu um pulo da cama assim que raciocinou o que aquilo significava: Algo acontecia a Harry.

Correu para o quarto ao lado e deu de cara com um Harry se rolando pela cama e falando coisas desconexas. Previu o pior, perante aquilo. Dumbledore o havia informado há muito tempo sobre certos sonhos de Harry, mas naquele momento duvidava ser apenas uma visão, acreditava mais na hipótese de Você – Sabe-Quem esteja manipulando sua mente novamente.

O que faria a mente dele não aguentaria outra invasão duas vezes seguida. Cabeça rachada de uma figa, com certeza não bloqueou a mente.

_ Harry se você sair dessa, juro que o mato com minhas mãos. Tá matar eu não mato, mas te aleijo. – colocou a mão na testa do moreno, coisa que era desnecessária. Pois seu pijama estava encharcado e ele tremia que nem vara verde.

Draco sentiu pela centésima vez medo de perdê-lo. Pensa Draco, pensa... – repetia para si mesmo.

"_ Draco a Legilimência te dá à capacidade de ler pensamentos, de extrair lembranças, mas principalmente quando você a domina grandes coisas pode se fazer. O Diretor Dumbledore e o Lord das Trevas são bruxos que não apenas pode opera-las com facilidade como pode manipula-la a sua maneira. – dizia seu mentor e padrinho Severo Snape.

_ Mas professor eu poderia usa-la para interferir em uma pessoa que já esta sendo controlada, como por exemplo, se alguém estivesse o torturando com isso eu poderia intervir ao seu favor ou ela só serve para o proposito que você acabou de me recitar? – Snape sorriu.

_ Sim Draco você poderia e com você seria mil vezes mais fácil de opera-lo...

_ E como poderia fazê-lo, professor?

_ Ah duas maneiras. Uma você entrando na mente do individuo e ajuda-lo a bloquear sua mente. Mas devo ressaltar os riscos de ambas, essa você correria perigo de também ser manipulado pelo o outro legilimista, se perder na mente de quem desejou ajudar e por ultimo perder o individuo em sua própria mente.

_ E a ultima forma?

_ Essa Draco é ser apenas um guiador, o que eu quero dizer é que você não poderá fazer nada além de tentar fazer essa pessoa enfrentar seja lá quem for e quando ela fazê-lo, ela ficara perdida em sua própria mente e você ai agira como um guiador, ela não o verá, mas o ouvira.

_ Entendi, mas não entendi o que poderia de ter de perigoso nisso...

_ Simples Draco, você pode perdê-la, esse não é muito usado, pois não é apenas guiar você é a ponte para a realidade e se ela se recusar... Não adiantara entende?

_ Sim, mas quem não gostaria de ser ajudado?

_ Alguém que o possa considerar um inimigo.

..."

Snape havia lhe mostrado como elaborar usando o feitiço e seus poderes. Draco voltou de seu transe com um grito de Harry, que agora se debatia freneticamente.

Sem demora o imobilizou na cama com seu corpo em cima do dele, colocou suas mãos em cada lado das têmporas do moreno e sussurrou o feitiço e liberou sua ligação veela. Sabia que fazendo isso não teria retorno estava firmando uma das etapas de união veela e fazendo isso não teria retorno, mas principalmente não conseguiria mais se afastar do moreno. Isso não chegava nem perto do pior, mas não era hora de pensar isso seu companheiro precisa de sua força e ele a daria de bom grado acabaria com o sofrimento de Harry.

_ Harry, sei que esta me ouvindo, sou eu Draco. – respirou fundo e continuou. – Não sei o que esta acontecendo, mas sei que é forte Harry feche sua mente. Bloquei quem for que o esteja manipulando ou apenas tentando. Você pode sair dessa Harry, sei que pode. Confiamos em você, seus amigos confiam em você. Bloquei, vamos. Mostre que não é fraco. Que pode ser dono de sua mente, vamos mostre? – Draco sabia que um desafio o faria ter forças para lutar.

Draco se concentrou no laço veela que estava firmando com ele e lhe passou sua energia. Harry não teria forças sozinho. Draco não sabe quanto tempo ficou falando com ele, mas assim que os espasmos corporais cessaram, soube que a primeira parte havia funcionado. Draco sentiu sua energia chegando ao limite, tinha que correr contra o tempo.

_ Ouça minha voz Harry, se concentre nela, só nela. Tente agora acordar. Não se desfaça de mim, pois se perdera. Vem...

Agora era o momento que o esgotaria, colocou as mãos no coração do moreno e se concentrou era hora do sinal, do caminho que Harry precisava. Sabia que depois disso ficaria desacordado por talvez um dia inteiro e que quando acordasse seria de Harry para sempre. Sorriu.

_ Vem para mim... – sussurrou no ouvido do grifinorio e um facho de luz branca saiu de suas mãos ao coração do moreno. E Draco desabou em seu peito inerte.

_ s2 _

Harry acordou em estupefato, poderia ter se sentado tamanha força de voltar, mas havia um peso que não permitia nem se levantar. Estava fraco, mas nem tanto. Olhou para baixo e deu de cara com um emaranhado de cabelos loiros, quase platinados de tão claros. Malfoy. Seus olhos saíram de orbita e voltaram. Empurrou o corpo para o outro lado da cama, mas ele nem acordou. Cutucou, olhou. Tentou se sentar, mas sua cabeça doía. O que acontecera?

Lembrava claramente de ter adormecido sozinho. Voldemort. Sim se lembrava de seu pesadelo, aquele monstro torturando seus amigos perante seus olhos. Ouvira uma voz subitamente, Voldemort gritou em fúria e começou a tortura-lo. Malfoy, sim Malfoy era a voz. Pediu para ele bloquear a mente, demorou, mas Harry a fez e depois escuridão acompanhado em seguida de uma luz branca que Harry não hesitou em segui-la.

Uma coisa estava certo, o loiro o havia salvado mais uma vez das manipulações de Voldemort. Uma pergunta que não queria calar: Por que tanto esforço ao ponto de esgotar até a última gota de sua magia.

Não demorou em a elfo aparecer. Harry suspirou.

_ Firbby me ajuda... – Harry pediu tentando ajeitar o corpo inerte de Draco Malfoy. Firbby correu para o lado de seu dono e acomodou seu corpo melhor ao lado de Harry.

_ O que Harry Potter fez para o menino de Firbby? Por que menino de Firbby não acorda? – se antes em uma discursão parecida que teve ela estava com raiva, agora Harry sabia se ela não fosse uma elfo domestico ele estaria em sérios apuros...

_ Calma Firbby, eu não tenho nada haver cm isso, quer dizer em parte não. – Harry respirou com mais força, estava cansado. – Ouça pelo bem de seu senhor traga Dumbledore aqui... Ele vai saber...

_ Sr. Potter...

_ Ele vai saber o que fazer... Vai... – Harry desmaiou exausto.

_ D _

Dumbledore estava em seu escritório, andando de um lado para o outro, como sempre fazia quando estava pensando. Seus pensamentos eram ocupados pela noite de ontem quando a Srta. Granger veio ate ele perguntando por Harry, mas o que mais o deixou perturbado, foram as ultimas palavras dela: "Harry esta morrendo aos poucos eu sei, o senhor sabe, mas não tem nada que pode fazer para trazer a vida de volta para ele. Diretor eu e Rony não estamos lutando pelo mundo nessa guerra estamos lutando por Harry. E atitudes mesquinhas como essas que andam tomando sem o consentimento dele o está matando. Harry vai morrer, não pelas mãos de Voldemort, mas pelas próprias mãos daqueles que dizem que querem bem dele, mas não o deixa tomar suas próprias decisões."

Dumbledore estava perdido nesses pensamentos, quando ouviu um CRACK e se sobressaltou levemente. Firbby.

_ Sr. Dumbledore Firbby vim amando de Harry Potter, menino de Firbby e Sr. Potter desmaiados... Firbby não saber o que aconteceu... Firbby só... – a elfo soltara um soluço e soara o nariz em seus trapos.

_ Se acalme minha cara Firbby, por que não vamos ao encontro deles. Hem? – ela assentiu e ambos aparataram. Firbby que havia aparatado dentro da casa abriu a porta para Dumbledore e o guiou até o quarto e ambos pararam na porta, estupefatos cada um a sua maneira. Firbby por desconhecer o que acontecia e Dumbledore por ter previsto que aquilo aconteceria. Sorriu.

Harry e Draco estavam cobertos por uma fina camada de uma luz dourada e outra fina corda de magia da cor branca ligava a mente de cada um no outro.

Dumbledore se aproximou, tentou tocar Harry, mas o coberto dourado se suspendeu e impediu sua mão de toca-lo. O veela de Draco não permitiria. Mas o que acontecera após ter saído àquela noite dali?

_ Firbby minha querida, por que não vamos até a cozinha e você nos prepara um chá enquanto me conta o que sabe?

Ela assentiu chorosa, por também não ter conseguido tocar em seu menino.

Enquanto tomava seu chá Dumbledore ouvia calmamente a historia da elfo. Firbby lhe contou tudo desde o instante que ele havia saído até o pedido de Harry aquela manhã, antes de desmaiar, ou no caso de Harry de embarcar na primeira etapa da união veela.

Dumbledore sabia o que acontecia em uma união forçada, pois Draco poderia força-la, mas Alvo também sabia que ele mesmo podendo não o faria, mesmo correndo o risco de mata-lo.

Alvo pediu a Firbby para trazer Snape até ele e só parou de andar de um lado para o outro quando seu fiel homem chegou.

_ O que houve Alvo essa criatura mal soube me dar um recado, mais chorava do que falava algo coerente. – Alvo caminhou até a sala e se sentou e fez sinal para Snape fazer o mesmo, e o professor o fez. – Onde esta Draco?

_ Ele deu inicio Severo a ligação foi feita...

_ Mas ele jurou não fazê-la. Draco não é burro Dumbledore. Ele sabe as consequências disso.

_ Se não acredita veja com seus próprios olhos Severo. – Alvo apontou para o corredor com sua mão de dedos longos e finos, marcada pelo tempo.

Severo se levantou e seguiu o caminho indicado. Alvo esperou ele retornar e voltar a se sentar.

_ Como ele pode?

_ Creio que algo aconteceu, algo deve tê-lo forçado a fazê-lo.

_ Mas o que?

_ Você viu o fio branco os ligando? – Snape concordou. – Ligação da mente. Algo o obrigou a entrar de novo na mente de Harry...

_ Mas isso deixaria Potter louco.

_ Mas não como da outra vez, pensa Severo existe duas maneiras...

Snape disse algo incoerente e Alvo sorriu.

_ Sim, ele serviu de guia para Harry voltar.

_ Eu juro se ele fizer algo com Draco eu... – Snape se pôs de pé.

_ Nós vamos ajuda-los Severo, como bons mentores que somos. – disse firme. – Sente-se Severo temos que falar sobre os amigos de Harry...

Conversaram e conversaram. Firbby serviu o almoço. Snape saiu com um pedido de Dumbledore e só retornou no começo do anoitecer.

_ E então?

_ Alvo não são boas às noticias, ambos correm perigo.

Duas interferências não iam sair ilesas. Alvo conhecia muito bem a mente de Tom. E uma coisa ambos sabia reconhecer, quando uma união se torna poderosa.

_ DM_

Draco foi o primeiro a despertar, sentiu algo novo dentro de si mesmo. Sentia algo a mais alguém a mais ali. Lembrou-se da ligação e suspirou, tinha medo de abrir os olhos sabia que Harry dormia agora podia senti-lo. Ou pelo menos sua mente.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e se viu na mesma cama que Harry. O moreno dormia profundamente. Ele precisava desse descanso. Olhou seu corpo e percebeu sangue na camisa de seu pijama a levantou. O ferimento de sua barriga havia se aberto de vez, com certeza acontecera na movimentação da noite passada. Sabia que aquele ferimento já deveria ter fechado como o da perna, mas aquele fora feito por pura magia negra. Colocou as mãos no ferimento aberto e começou a neutralizar o sangue com seus poderes. Pegou um esparadrapo no criado mudo e rasgou a barra de seu pijama e cobriu o ferimento de Harry.

Draco se pôs de pé meio cambaleante e foi até o banheiro, assim que ligou a torneira da banheira sentiu Harry despertar confuso. Pensou em retornar, mas sabia que ele precisava pensar, bloqueou sua mente para não ouvi-lo.

_HP_

Harry acordou meio desorientado e muito cansado sua barriga doía, olhou para seu ferimento e percebeu que ele havia sido recentemente recebido um novo curativo. Malfoy. Olhou para o lado e não o encontrou. Queria novamente respostas, mas dessa vez eles a daria por completo.

Não demorou para que Malfoy saísse pela porta do banheiro tomado banho e vestido com moletons pretos. Harry se pôs de pé e o encarou.

_ Quero a verdade e quero agora!

_ DM_

Draco o olhou. O grifinorio estava pronto para atacar, varinha em mão e voz alterada. Draco respirou fundo. Tudo novamente não. Esqueceu ele te odeia acha que aceitaria sua ajuda novamente de bom grado.

_ Não sei o que esta tramando Malfoy, e não me venha dizendo a mesma ladainha de ontem eu não acredito nela.

_ Pois é a única que tenho Potter. – disse serio. – Por que não abaixa a varinha?

_ Não. Eu não confio em você.

_ E por que não confia, anda me responda?

_ Por que você só esta fazendo isso para pagar sua divida comigo. Já deu alerta aos seus amiguinhos comensais. Como fez em Hogwarts no nosso sexto ano. Dumbledore é um tolo confiando em você pode enganar a todos menos a mim. Pois sei o que você é.

Draco encarou firme mesmo sentindo algo dentro de si desfalecendo aos poucos. Iria até o fim.

_ E o que eu sou Potter?

_ Um filho da puta asqueroso, alma venenosa. Seus atos de bom samaritano não vão camuflar anos de maldades e venenos que despejou em mim e em meus amigos. Você é uma cobra peçonhenta, mas estou pronto para seu bote. Não tenho medo de você.

Harry estava cego de ódio, Draco podia sentir, sabia que tinha que parar a discursão ou aquilo só resultaria em sua destruição. Mas Draco continuou e pior foi além o enfrentou.

_ Seus rosários de elogios já estão um tanto quanto gasto. Vai direto ao que você quer?

Potter bufou.

_ Quero a verdade.

_ Quer verdade? Pois para mim parado do jeito que está, me parece o dono da verdade...

_ Vai à merda Malfoy...

_ Vai você Harry Potter. Quer a verdade vou te falar. – Draco se aproximou, mas reprimiu a vontade de seu veela de abraça-lo. - Não você não a quer, sabe o que quer... que eu concorde... Então você está certíssimo Harry Potter. E quer saber mais não me importo em ver Milorde torturando você e seus patéticos amigos contanto que eu possa assistir de camarote sua dor.

_ Seu desgraçado...

Draco riu, mas sorriu quando Harry o imprensou na parede mais próxima com a varinha em sua garganta.

_ Eu deveria ter matado você junto com seu paizinho asqueroso...

_ Então me mata agora, vamos Potter mata...

Harry riu.

_ Acha mesmo que sujaria minhas mãos com um sangue tão podre quanto o seu e de sua mamãe patética...

_ HP_

Harry não viu como aconteceu, mas uma hora estava com Malfoy em suas mãos e agora estava com o sangue escorrendo da boca. Sua varinha voou para longe, mas não precisava dela...

_ O que foi Malfoy, não gosta de ouvir a verdade que seu pai era um filho da puta, você um completo fraco se escondendo aqui, pois uma coisa agora eu sei nem fibra se é que aqueles vagabundos têm você possui. Acha-se inteligente você é tão patético quanto sua...

Nem terminou de falar estava suspenso no ar por Malfoy e a raiva estava estampada nos olhos prateados.

_ CALE A BOCA. Limpe a boca para falar de minha mãe seu desgraçado, não me importa as consequências, mas se o fazê-lo de novo eu...

_ VOCE O QUE? – gritou Harry.

_ Eu o mato.

Harry riu.

_ Você é tão covarde quanto seu pai...

_ Eu não sou igual a ele não importa o que você e as outras pessoas falam e eu não tenho que ficar ouvindo-o.

Draco mesmo destroçado por dentro, sentia seu veela sangrando e não se importava tinha orgulho e agora mais do que nunca o queria longe de sua casa.

Virou as costas e ia saindo, abriu a porta e se virou encarando-o.

_ Se vista com algo mais decente e saia da minha casa.

Aquilo pegou Harry de supetão se ele não ia entrega-lo a Voldemort... Não! Não ia acreditar...

_ Por que têm amiguinhos seu me esperando? – Draco sorriu desacreditando naquelas palavras e se virou para ir embora, quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço com raiva seguido de um bravejo de raiva.

_ NÃO ME DÊ AS COSTAS DRACO MALF... – e mais uma vez Harry não completou o que ia dizer por um soco de Draco.

Malfoy o encarou com raiva e com as mãos nos bolsos disse:

_ Nunca mais põe as mãos em mim. – Harry sentiu a varinha em sua mão e a apontou.

_ Estupefaça!

_ Protego! – ambos olharam para a porta, sobressaltados.

_- HD_

nota: Bom o proximo capitulo ainda esta em andamento mas ate o final dessa semana já devo tê-lo logado para vcs...

e mais uma vez valeu pela visita volte sempre...kk

adoro vcs...


	6. Chapter 6 Palavras que matam

Ai esta mais um capitulo, espero que gostem e comentem...

Capitulo 6 – Palavras que matam...

Dumbledore foi o primeiro a adentrar o quarto puxou a varinha das veste e lançou um feitiço para apartar a briga. Draco foi lançado contra o sofá e Harry ficou deitado no chão com a mão na boca e outra na barriga que agora sangravam.

_ Posso saber o que significa isso? – perguntara Snape com sua voz cortante. Draco se recompôs e se pôs de pé e encarou os professores.

_ Creio que o Sr. Potter esteja de saída. – Dumbledore respirou fundo e Snape fez o mesmo, pegando Draco pelo colarinho da blusa.

_ Ouça bem o que vou te dizer. Sabe que não sou de brigar contigo e eu só o faço quando faz besteira, coisa que você umas horas atrás vez...

_ Severo... – advertiu o diretor.

_ Não Alvo. – Severo se voltou para o afilhado e concluiu. – Te avisei do pior, sabe que agora não tem volta mais. Aceite e por mais que me doa dizer isso lute.

_ Eu não tive escolha... – Severo o soltou e Draco o encarou repetindo as mesmas palavras. – Eu não tive escolha.

_ Eu sei que não teve. – Severo se voltou contra Potter, que ainda se encontrava no chão com cara de dor e mesmo sofrendo tinha aquele olhar petulante. – E você Sr. Potter deveria parar de julgar as pessoas pelo seu passado e seus parentescos, pois se eu fosse julga-lo por isso, pensaria coisas bem piores do que penso ao seu respeito e cuidado com o que diz as pessoas cedo ou tarde acabara se arrependendo.

_ Acho que nós dois sabemos que não precisa de motivos para tal.

Severo o encarou de maneira assassina e Alvo se interpôs.

_ Creio que não precisamos chegar a mais um discursão, não professor Snape?

_ Sim Diretor.

_ Bom Draco por que não ajuda Harry a se deitar na cama. Penso que ele precisa de seus cuidados. – disse Alvo encarando Harry.

_ Sim diretor. – Draco se abaixou ate Harry que ao ser tentado se levantar gemeu baixinho. – Desculpe segure em meu pescoço.

Assim que o moreno o fez Draco o segurou em seus braços, aquela altura do campeonato Harry estava uma pena. Harry encarou o semblante de Malfoy e percebeu que parecia triste e talvez bem lá no fundo se arrependeu de certas palavras. Draco o colocou na cama e se retirou do aposento com Severo em seu encalço.

Draco se jogou no sofá e começou a chorar. Seu veela estava no controle agora, suas atitudes foram barbaras para com seu companheiro, como poderá bater em seu Harry duas vezes seguido? Encarou suas mãos e teve vontade de arranca-las, pois por culpa delas perdera seu Harry. O choro aumentou de gral.

Severo segurou seus punhos e Draco o encarou.

_ Eu não mereço perdão de Merlin Seve eu sou um monstro...

_ Não você não é e sabe disso. Agora se controle Draco. Ou vai ficar doente.

_ Será que ele me perdoa? – secando sua face.

_ Ele vai fazê-lo não se preocupe. Agora me conte por que brigaram?

Draco contou tintim por tintim, assim que acabou Severo deu-lhe uma poção do sono e o loiro adormeceu.

_ Eu não quero ficar aqui professor... – choramingou Harry.

_ Sinto em dizer, que aqui agora é o único lugar seguro para você, a mansão Black está rodeada de comensais da morte, não tem como entrar e as redes Flu monitorada pelo Ministério e descobrimos hoje que Lucas Spencer o novo funcionário que cuida desse setor de flus e chave de portal esta sobre imperius, não tem muita coisa que possamos fazer entende?

_ Sim senhor, mas não tem como me colocar em outro lugar... Hogwarts...

_ Sinto muito Harry, mas você lá seria notado e...

_ Entendi professor. – respirou resignado.

_ Harry, sei que gostaria de ficar com seus amigos, vou explicar a nova situações a eles, sei que com o Sr. Ronald será mais complicado... Mas Harry eu confio em Draco assim como confio em você. – o grifinorio o encarou abismado com suas palavras.

_ O pai...

_ Eu sei quem é o pai dele Harry, mas Draco o conhece melhor que nós dois juntos. – Dumbledore se inclinou e beijou sua testa. – Vou pedir de novo dá uma chance para ele, descobrira muita coisa e vera que tem grandes coisas em comum.

_ Sim senhor, mas só farei porque esta me pedindo.

_ Que bom Harry, que bom. Assim que eu terminar de convencer seus amigos da situação os trarei para uma visita. – o diretor foi até a porta e voltou para Harry novamente. – pedirei para ele cuidar de seus ferimentos e lembra-se do que eu disse e do que me prometeu. Boa tarde Harry.

_ Boa tarde professor.

_HD_-

Draco respirou fundo, segurou a maçaneta, mas não abriu a porta. O que acha que esta fazendo? Esta com medo? Vamos Draco é só uma porta. – pensou com raiva de si mesmo. Querendo ou não ainda sou um Malfoy. Abriu.

Harry estava deitado dormindo. Draco se aproximou do moreno, olhou seu rosto e finalmente viu o estrago que fez – um olho roxo e boca sangrando – levou a mão ao rosto moreno, mas parou antes de toca-lo. Se segura Draco, calma. – Disse a si mesmo.

_ Potter acorda... Potter acorda, vamos tenho que cuidar de seus ferimentos... – sacudiu-o levemente e sua respiração ficou em suspenso assim que duas íris extremamente verdes, o encarou.

Harry acordou assustado e deu um empurram em Malfoy se sentando, mas se arrependeu do esforço, quando sentiu algo molha-lo na barriga. Sangue. Encarou suas mãos meladas e encarou Malfoy.

Assim que viu o sangue se aproximou do moreno assustado, mas foi repudiado mais uma vez e se desesperou. Havia demorado demais para vir vê-lo.

_ Fica longe de mim, não preciso de sua ajuda. – o moreno pegou sua varinha e a apontou para sua barriga e começou a murmura alguns feitiços, que Draco sabia que não faria diferencia nenhuma.

_ Deixe-me ajuda-lo, esses feitiços são básicos demais e seu ferimento foi feito por magia negra pura. – disse Draco firme. Deixe-me ajuda-lo meu amor, deixe-me cuidar de você? Só assim aplacara um pouco dessa culpa em meu peito.

Harry o encarou e pensou no assunto e no que Dumbledore o fez prometer.

_ Tudo bem, mas não pense que estou me deixando levar por sua generosidade, pois estou de olho em você e quando descobri o que esta tramando com isso eu cuidará de você pessoalmente.

Draco deu um passo para trás vacilante e Harry encarou isso como um ato de medo, pelo moreno não se deixar iludir. Mas se Harry olhasse mais atentamente nos olhos prateados veria a dor o ferimento que suas palavras maldosas abriram no coração do loiro.

Draco sabia que merecia aquelas palavras não todas, mas boa parte delas. O ódio era palpável que vinha de seu Harry. Draco queria correr se encolher em um lugar escuro e ficar lá até que a morte o busque ou até que a dor desapareça.

_ E então vai ficar ai parado me olhando ou está com medo de mim?

_ Eu? Medo de você... Olha-se no espelho. E eu não posso fazer nada se não confia em mim e eu não vou ficar lutando pela sua confiança, por que eu o queria aqui tanto quanto você queria estar aqui.

_ Otimo.

_ Ótimo. – disse Draco se sentando na cama – agora tire.

_ Tirar o que? – sem entender.

_ Nossa como você continua lerdo... – disse ríspido.

_ Malfoy. – repreendeu com raiva.

_ A blusa, ande tire. – Draco se levantou, não ia ficar perto de um Harry tirando a blusa. - Firbby! – chamou. A elfo apareceu logo em seguida.

_ Em que Firbby pode ajudar meu senhor?

_ Firbby é Draco, bom deixe para lá pegue minha maleta, por favor?

_ Sim Firbby faz tudo pelo menino dela. – em dois estalos ela foi e voltou, Draco pegou a maleta e se aproximou de um Harry pálido. Muito sangue perdido.

_ Firbby quero que vá até aquele meu amigo médico e peça para ele duas bolsas de sangue A+, mas rápido Firbby.

Draco se sentou na cama e colocou a mão sobre o ferimento.

Harry não conseguia associar a conversa e os comandos de Malfoy para a elfo, mas ouviu coisas como maleta, médico e bolsa de sangue...

Sentiu aguem sentar na cama e logo em seguida um calor veio de seu ferimento aplacando a dor pelo menos um pouco.

_ Potter não pode dormir, vamos fale mal de mim se quiser, mas fale.

_ Acho que estou fraco até para debochar de você. – fechou os olhos, mas sentiu alguém balança-lo. – O que acha que esta fazendo?

_ Te deixando acordado do meu meio. Pelo menos uma vez na vida me ouve se dormir eu não saberei se perdeu a consciência ou esta dormindo normalmente entende?

_ Ok, mas por quanto tempo?

_ Até Firbby voltar e eu acabar de pelo menos fechar esse ferimento.

_ Certo então vamos conversar.

Draco o encarou. Ele quer conversar comigo... Se desculpe com ele.

_ Potter queria te pedir desculpa pelos socos que te dei, eu não...

Harry o encarou sem acreditar, mesmo se Malfoy tivesse armando ele jamais pediria desculpa por algo que fez a ele, jamais...

_ Quem é você e o que fez com Malfoy?

Draco riu e por algum motivo Harry gostou daquilo, não era nem um sorriso, nem uma risada irônica, mas sim uma risada sincera, gostosa de ouvir.

_ Sei que não quer acreditar, mas eu mudei Potter já te disse isso – Draco o olhou fundo. – Eu não sou mais aquele garotinho mimado e inescrupuloso. Queria te pedir que enquanto estivesse aqui podíamos nos tratar com o mínimo de respeito, não digo para sermos amigos isso nunca, mas apenas conviver sem que daqui a dois segundos estejamos lançando feitiços um no outro, será que pode colaborar?

_ Se eu disser que não, ainda vai me curar depois de cada briga?

_ POTTER!

_ Brincadeira, nossa continua estressado. – Harry riu, mas parou com a dor que causou no ferimento.

_ Cuidado sem esforço. É notável que ainda esteja com as tripas dentro da barriga.

_ Muito engraçado, e sua elfo vai continuar demorando...

Parou de falar e fechou os por causa da tontura, empurrou Malfoy que caiu para trás na cama e Harry se jogou para a beirada da cama e vomitou tudo que tinha e o que não tinha no estomago.

_ O que esta acontecendo comigo? Eu... – e mais vomito.

Draco o segurou pelos ombros e o deitou. Retirou a varinha do bolso e limpou a bagunça.

_ É normal, está fraco, e já são duas da tarde e ainda nem almoçou, natural se sentir enjoado ou acabar vomitando.

CRACK.

_ Finalmente Firbby, muito obrigado.

_ Firbby não acha médico em tal hospital, desculpe Firbby?

_ Oh Firbby desculpa, vem me ajuda aqui um minuto, olhe ele enquanto pego uns equipamentos. – disse Draco indo para o corredor que levavam para o sótão. Pegou tudo que precisava e voltou para o lado de Harry, que agora tremia.

_ Dracco ... me ajuda... – e desmaiou.

_ Harry! – correu com o procedimento de transfusão de sangue o mais rápido que pode. Harry, seja forte agora, por favor?

_ Firbby, quero que prepare algo bem leve de comer mais forte de nutrientes...

_ Firbby sabe o que fazer, Firbby ama o menino dela.

Assim que o sangue começou a descer pela mangueira passando pela agulha e entrando pelo braço do moreno, Draco encarou a mão que segurava como se sua vida dependesse disso, fechara o ferimento e agora era questão de tempo que Harry acordasse.

Chorou.

_ Acorde meu amor... Preciso de você.

_ Firbby não quer atrapalhar, mas Sra. Malfoy, mãe do meu menino esta na rede flu.

_ HD_

Nota: uma palhinha do próximo capitulo:

"__ Draco... – é impressão sua ou Harry corou. Meu Merlin como ele é lindo. Seus dedos coçaram para toca-lo._

__ Sim Harry._

_¬_ Será que posso te dar um abraço?_

_Harry não sabia, por que pedira aquilo, mas queria e muito. Draco se pôs de pé e seu coração se comprimiu, será que ele ficara com raiva?_

_Harry se pôs de pé para se explicar, quando sem dizer nada Draco o puxou para seus braços._

_..."_ – Ate o próximo capitulo... xD


	7. Chapter 7 Se arrependendo

**Obs: **_A todos que pediram tao animadamente pelo próximo capitulo ai esta ele..._

_Devo ressaltar que Rony e Hermione aparecem, mas não se preocupem pelo menos o cabeça de ferrugem vai embora no capitulo 8._

_E nosso casal mais lindo e perfeito ficaram cada vez mais ligado..._

_Bom deixarei de enrolação e bjos a todos que passam por aqui um abraço bem apertados a todos que deixam comentários._

_Saboreiem com moderação... x-D _

**Capitulo 7 – Se arrependendo...**

Já fazia quase uma semana que Harry estava na casa de Malfoy. Voldemort estava lá fora matando enquanto ele almoçava com Malfoy na sala, enquanto os dois relembravam os velhos tempos. Mesmo rindo de se acabar o que deixava mais feliz era a visita que teria de seus amigos pelo final de semana inteiro.

_ Será que eles vão demorar muito para chegar?

Draco estava mais do que radiante, fazia quase uma semana, sim quase uma semana inteira que não brigava com Harry. Não sabia por que Harry começou a trata-lo melhor, mas não ia reclamar afinal estava ali almoçando com seu moreno e isso era mais do que ele queria. Mas nem tudo era perfeito.

_ Eles acabaram de chegar. – disse o loiro seco.

Harry o encarou surpreso. Fazia dias que ele não ouvia aquele tom de voz. Harry não entendia ainda por que o outro o ajudava, mas brigar só resultaria dele precisando ser cuidado. Estava cansado de sangrar pela casa.

_ Nossa mais ninguém bateu na porta...

Draco se pôs de pé e foi para sala e Harry o seguiu.

_ Vou para o quarto, não quero atrapalhar nada. – disse Draco andado para o corredor.

_ Quanto tempo eu tenho? – disse Harry sorrindo. Draco poderia até ter sorrido junto pelo simples fato de vê-lo sorrir, mas Harry não precisava dele naquele final de semana.

_ Alguns minutos, o caminho é longo até a porta.

Harry se aproximou dele e com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo que fez suas pernas tremerem.

_ Meus amigos estão para entrar e você vai sair, quando farei uma reunião fantástica de amigos?

E eu pensando que ele ia pedir para eu ficar, pois engoliria até o ruivo para ficar com Harry se por um minuto pensasse se o moreno queria.

_ Desculpe, mas tenho que ler um livro enorme. – disse Draco tentando acabar a conversa educadamente.

Harry se aproximou mais. Ah gato se você se aproximar mais um pouco não vou ser responsável pelos meus atos.

_ E como vou fazer minha reunião...

_ Não é dá minha conta. – disse já perdendo a paciência. Que conversa de louco.

_ Mas vai ficar faltando um dos meus amigos. – Agora pronto só falta ele querer que eu busque alguém.

_ Pode ter certeza, os dois estão lá fora e se o problema for à falta de alguém convide Dumbledore ou Snape, ou quem sabe... – disse caminhando para o corredor.

_ Draco! – O moreno o falou o fazendo parar no lugar.

_ Draco? Você me chamou de Draco?

_ É, pois é assim que amigos se referem com o primeiro nome, não é? – disse seu Harry sorrindo.

Não sabe quanto tempo ficou sem responder aquela pergunta. Amigos ele disse amigos... Oh. Meu. Deus. Então, ele confia em mim.

_ Potter eu...

_ Harry. Quero que me chame de Harry. – disse novamente se aproximando.

_ Harry eu acho melhor não. O Weasley nós... – perdendo a voz.

_ Deixe Rony comigo eu cuido dele... – Harry pegou na sua mão. Oh meu Merlin ele pegou na minha mão. – Fica. Eu quero que você fique, mas é claro se quiser ser meu amigo?

_ Quero, mas eles querem matar saudades, pensa Harry. Sabe que estou certo?

Harry sabia se lembrava da época de escola. Mas Draco está mudado e Rony tinha que ver isso...

_ Por hora, devagar...

Draco estava certo devagar, assim como foi com ele. Sabia que não confiava sem por cento em Draco, mas não o via mais como inimigo. Soltou sua mão da dele e o encarou.

Senti-lo se afastar acabou um pouco com Draco, mas ficar correria o risco de colocar tudo a perder enfrentando seus amigos. Não precisou de respostas, simplesmente percorreu o corredor e bateu a porta.

Harry ficou triste por fazer Malfoy ficar no quarto enquanto se divertia, mas tinha sido escolha dele. Foi até a porta e a abriu e deu de cara com um homem bem mais alto que ele e de um cabelo tão ruivo quanto sua face vermelha pelo vento de outono. Rony. Ao lado uma mulher sorridente, linda e forte, com seus cabelos enrolados caindo lhe pelas costas e busto. Hermione. Os abraçou. Passaram por tantas coisas juntos. E ali com eles em seus braços, bem Harry chorou.

_ Nem acredito que estão bem. – disse nos braços de sua amiga.

_ Cara, foi você que estava quebrado todo não nós, eu e Mione somos bem mais fortes que você. – disse o ruivo sorrindo e com voz de deboche.

_ Vai sonhando. Dumbledore. – falou assim que largou Mione e viu a figura atrás deles.

_ Harry. Vejo que está bem. Bom vou indo tenho algumas coisas a resolver e mande lembranças minha á Draco. – disse o diretor por detrás de seus óculos meia lua.

Harry fingiu não ver a cara de nojo que Rony fez.

_ Sim senhor pode deixar.

_ Até meninos e Hermione. – Mione riu e todos deram tchau.

_ Entrem está frio. – falou o moreno os colocando para dentro.

Com todos sentados no sofá a pergunta veio.

_ Como pode aceitar viver com ele Harry? – disse Rony com certo nojo e revolta.

Por algum motivo Harry sentiu raiva do tom de voz de Rony.

_ Rony ele agora está com nós. – disse Hermione seria.

Não, Draco nunca estaria naquela guerra. Não se Harry pudesse evitar.

_ Não, Draco não está de nenhum lado. – disse o moreno firme.

Harry fechou os olhos, pronto pelos gritos de Rony.

_ COMO ASSIM DRACO? – disse o ruivo se colocando de pé.

_ Rony se acalma, lembra do que prometemos ao professor Dumbledore. – tentou Mione acalma-lo.

_ Hermione ele está gaga não podemos levar em conta tudo que aquele velho fala.

_ Mais respeito Ronald Weasley. – Hermione o olhou feio.

_ Não, vamos Harry me diz desde quando ele virou Draco? – disse o Rony os encarando de cima.

_ Desde que ele se tornou meu amigo e pediria para não discutir com ele enquanto estiver por aqui. - disse o moreno se pondo de pé.

Hermione pareceu entendê-lo, ela era esperta via coisa que ninguém via. Rony ficou mais vermelho do que estava. Hermione se colocou na frente dele.

_ Olha que vou te dizer Rony, a escola acabou há muito tempo e as pessoas mudam, eu não sou mais uma rata de biblioteca, nem Harry é mais o impulsivo e neurótico de antes e você não é mais o babaca de antes pelo menos é isso que penso, até agora se continuar a agir desse jeito. Ele pode continuar tendo certos costumes, mas se Harry conseguiu passar esse tempo todo sem briga e a casa esta inteira, então isso deve servir para provar algo. – finalizou Hermione com um sorriso.

_ Mas... – ainda tentou o ruivo.

_ Mas nada. Harry é nosso amigo e devemos apoiar suas escolhas ou apenas apoia-lo e ficar de olho em suas decisões. – ela se aproximou mais do ruivo que agora Harry duvidava estar vermelho de raiva.

_ Mesmo assim vou ficar de olho nele.

_ Nós sabemos que vai, pois não faria diferente, afinal é do seu melhor amigo que estamos falando.

_ Que por acaso está atrás de vocês. – ambos riram.

_ Desculpe, mas cara por que aqui? – Harry suspirou.

_ Eu também não sei, mas se não fosse ele estaria morto nessa floresta ai fora. – Harry se sentou no sofá e percebeu o quanto foi ingrato nos primeiros cinco dias, três deles brigando e falando coisas maldosas e em dois deles mal olhando-o na cara.

Queria correr no quarto e pedir desculpas a Draco, pois afinal ele havia salvado sua vida de Grayback e do próprio Voldemort. Entao Harry percebeu, Draco havia se marcado, por causa dele. Não era só a Harry que Voldemort queria, mas Draco também. Sentiu frio.

_ Ele me salvou de Voldemort... Duas vezes enfrentou Voldemort, para me salvar... – disse mais para si mesmo que para seus amigos.

_ Harry você está bem? – perguntou Mione se ajoelhando aos seus pés.

_ Sim estou, queria que ele ficasse para recebê-los, mas Draco achou melhor não. Então ele reservou um quarto para vocês ficarem. Como só temos dois quartos, não se incomodam de dormir juntos, se incomodam? – perguntou com rapidez, precisava falar com o loiro.

_ É mais do que perfeito, já pensou nisso Mi um final de semana inteiro sem minha mãe... – Mione ficou vermelha, em um minuto estava sentada no outro com a varinha no peito do namorado.

_ Escute bem Ronald Weasley se pensar em chegar perto de mim essa noite vai dormir no sofá sem coberto, sem travesseiros, só com a roupa do corpo. Fui clara.

Harry riu.

_ Sim Mi mais clara impossível, me desculpe? – com olhos arregalados.

_ Vou pensar no seu caso Ronald. – disse a morena se afastando.

Harry gargalhou assim que Hermione seguiu para a cozinha.

_ Você rir neh, mas deixa quando ela fizer isso com você, àqueles olhos são de dar medo. – disse o ruivo passando a mao no peito.

Harry se pôs de pé e ajudou Rony com as malas. Deixaram no quarto que é da mãe de Draco. O loiro havia mudado tudo desde o papel de parede até os moveis, mas não pense que era para recebê-los bem de maneira nenhuma, nas próprias palavras dele: Assim eu não precisarei depois comprar coisas novas.

_ Ualll... – Se Rony disse isso com aquela decoração simples desmaiaria com a antiga.

_ É lindo. – tentou ajuda-lo a seguir até a cama.

_ E enorme.

_ É que você não viu o quarto de Draco. – disse acompanhando o olhar do amigo pelo quarto.

_ Tem mesmo de chama-lo assim?

_ Sim, você vai gostar dele, esta diferente. – Rony não tinha como questionar perante o olhar do seu melhor amigo, mas ficaria de olho.

_ Se ele me provocar não vou abaixar a cabeça Harry. – o moreno sorriu, nunca pensou que seria tão fácil, mas estamos falando agora de um novo Rony namorado de Hermione Granger. Isso vale muita coisa. Sorriu.

_ E nem deve. Vou me retirar e deixar que descanse, convencerei Mione de vim fazer as pazes com você. – piscou para o amigo marotamente.

_ Por favor...

_ Pois afinal seria muita falta de consideração desperdiçar aquela banheira enorme no banheiro. – olhos de Rony brilharam e Harry saiu.

Hermione conversava animada com a elfo de Draco, quando Harry entrou na cozinha.

_ Firbby é fantástica, Harry. Sente-se, converse com a gente.

_ Hermione é melhor ir descansar para estar mais relaxada no jantar.

_ Voce já quer se livrar da sua amiga ou foi aquele brutamontes que te mandou aqui? – disse a morena, um pouco sentida e com raiva.

_ Nem uma das opções; simplesmente quero minha amiga alerta no jantar não caindo em cima do prato de tanto cansaço. – Mione se levantou e o abraçou.

_ Ficamos tao preocupados com você, pensei que... – uma lagrima rolou e o moreno a secou antes de cair no vazio.

_ Não chore, afinal estou aqui, graças a Draco. – dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

_ Ele está tao mudado assim? – disse ela se afastando.

_ Está, desconfiei também, mas Dumbledore confia nele e ele salvou minha vida de Voldemort...

_ Dumbledore nos disse o ocorrido. – ela o cortou.

_ Vou chama-lo para jantar conosco, tudo bem?

_ Harry se ele é seu amigo também é meu amigo e se você confia nele também confio.

_ Obrigado Hermione. Agora vá descansar.

Hermione saiu sorridente e Firbby apareceu com uma bandeja com pães, frutas e sucos.

_ É para o Draco Firbby? – perguntou feliz.

_ Sim, menino de Firbby com fome.

_ Deixe que eu levo, tem muita coisa que fazer aqui e eu um pedido de desculpas para dar. – Harry disse serio.

_ Menino Harry, brigou com meu menino? – perguntou Firbby preocupada.

_ Não Firbby, mas as coisas que são ditas no passado às vezes se devem pedir desculpas antes que seja tarde. - Firbby lhe passou a bandeja com um sorriso enigmático. Harry realmente tinha medo dessa elfo.

Bateu na porta. Bateu de novo. Ouviu um barulho de passos e esperou segundos depois, um Draco de moletom o atender.

_ Seu café senhor. – disse sorrindo.

_ Deixa de ser bobo Harry, me dá deve estar pesada e não está tão recuperado para ficar pegando peso. – Harry poderia ter dito que estava exagerando, mas se lembrava da transfusão de sangue.

_ Desculpe, mas Firbby estava tão carregada na cozinha quis ajudar. – Draco o encarou daquela maneira que Harry não sabe explicar, mas faz seu coração perder um compasso.

_ Tudo bem, agora vem me conte como foi com seus amigos? – ambos sentaram na cama.

_ Legal... - Harry lhe contou tudo, mas tudo mesmo conseguiu até tirar umas gargalhadas do loiro.

_ Adoraria ter visto a cara do Weasley dominado pela Granger. – Harry que estava sentado na sua frente o encarou de uma maneira bem estranha. – O que foi Harry?

_ Me desculpa? – perguntou o moreno serio.

_ Pelo quê? – disse sem entender a mudança de comportamento.

_ Por tudo. Eu falei tanta coisa para você, enquanto você só estava me ajudando. – falou o outro cutucando as unhas.

_ Ei esquece isso, passado não importa mais... – disse segurando aquelas mãos antes que abrisse uma ferida.

_ Importa sim, me desculpa? – disse o moreno mais firme dessa vez o encarando com esmeraldas brilhantes.

Draco poderia gritar de felicidade, seu Harry estava ali te pedindo desculpa. O mundo só podia ter ficado de cabeça para baixo.

_ Se faz questão... – soltou aquelas mãos, se não, não as soltaria mais.

_ Muita...

_ Então te desculpo se me desculpar também pelas brigas? – sorriu.

_ Ok. – sorriu o moreno.

_ Ok.

_ Draco... – é impressão sua ou Harry corou. Meu Merlin como ele é lindo. Seus dedos coçaram para toca-lo.

_ Sim Harry.

¬_ Será que posso te dar um abraço?

Harry não sabia, por que pedira aquilo, mas queria e muito. Draco se pôs de pé e seu coração se comprimiu, será que ele ficara com raiva?

Harry se pôs de pé para se explicar, quando sem dizer nada Draco o puxou para seus braços.

Foi como retornar para casa depois de um rigoroso inverno. Draco se sentia nas nuvens queria ficar ali para sempre. Seu coração pertencia aquele lugar. Seus corpos se encaixavam com perfeição. Antes Draco poderia ter ficado com raiva de ser menor que Harry, mas agora era mais que perfeito, pois ouvia o coração descompassado do moreno igual ao seu.

Draco o apertou, não sabe quanto tempo ficaram abraçados, mas não importava o que importava era tê-lo em seus braços para sempre ou o tempo suficiente de marcar sua essência e cheiro em seus pensamentos. Queria chorar, mas sabia que não podia.

Foi Draco que o soltou, pois para Harry aquilo era mais do que certo. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ainda sentia o coração acelerado e suas pernas tremiam e seus olhos ardiam. Olhou Draco que estava de cabeça baixa com a respiração descompassada como a dele.

_ Sei que Voldemort está atrás de você, por que não me contou? – puxou a atenção do loiro.

_ Não queria preocupa-lo com isso.

_ Você é meu amigo. E como amigos temos que nos proteger.

_ Está tudo bem, enquanto eu estiver aqui ele... – Draco tentou se explicar.

_ É minha culpa...

_ Não Harry, não é. As escolhas dos outros não é responsabilidade sua. Eu escolhi te salvar, então a culpa não é sua. – Draco segurou seus ombros e Harry encarou duas íris mercúrio de tão diluídas.

_ Mas...

_ Vem vamos comer já que nem triscou no almoço de tão ansioso. – sentaram na cama de novo e começaram a comer.

_ Vai jantar conosco não vai? – Harry o encarou.

_ Harry...

_ Por favor, por mim? – como poderia recusar. Tudo que quiser meu amor.

_ Se você quer tanto... – colocou uma uva na boca.

_ Valeu, será o jantar mais especial que tive com meus amigos... Obrigado.

_ Não agradeça, acha que vou perder a oportunidade de ver a Granger brigando com o Weasley de jeito maneira. – fazendo a mesma voz arrastada do colégio.

_ Você não presta.

_ Pensei que já estivesse conformado com isso. – sorriu de lado.

_ Terrível.

Ambos riram.

_ s2 _

**Nota:** Espero que tenham gostado e para alegrar ainda mais essa escritora dependente de reviews comentem...

E para deixar aquele gostinho de quero mais:

"__ Você continuaria a confiar em mim mesmo se eu te disser que nem eu confio em mim?_

_Draco encarou aqueles cabelos rebeldes desejando ver os olhos do moreno e foi o que fez levou a mão até o queixo dele e levantou sua cabeça e duas esmeraldas, o encarou brilhantes._

__ É claro que confiaria, pois mesmo que você nem soubesse quem é você lutaria para proteger seus amigos. Para fazer isso não depende se estamos em paz com nós mesmo, mas depende do quanto precisamos daquela pessoa e do quanto a queremos bem. Confiança é bem mais do que dividir segredos é ser capaz de se sacrificar. Eu confio em você._

_Harry nem sabia depois daquelas palavras, como ainda não tinha debulhado em lagrimas, mas suas vistas estavam turvas. E foi a compreensão das palavras de Draco que as lagrimas jorraram e com ela veio o choro."_

Mas uma vez obrigado pelos comentários animadores, enquanto isso estou a procura de uma beta. E vou encontra-la. Bjos

Ate o próximo capitulo... x-D


	8. Chapter 8 Você confia em mim?

Obs: Ai está mais um capitulo bem emocionante... Espero que gostem e comentem...

Bjos...

**Capitulo 8 – Você confia em mim?...**

O jantar foi bem tranquilo na medida do possível. Rony até lançou umas piadas azedas em relação à sonserina, mas Draco se manteve firme, não retrucou nenhuma provocação. Mione acabou brigando com o ruivo, que Harry percebeu, para o deleite de Draco.

Sentados no sofá Hermione conversava animadamente com o loiro, respondia tudo o que lhe era perguntado e Draco respondia todas as suas perguntas, que para a surpresa de Harry e raiva de Rony, ambos até riram um com o outro.

_ Agora sei o quanto você mudou... – disse Mi simplesmente.

Draco sorriu.

_ Obrigado Granger.

_ Bom gostaria que me chamasse de Hermione, afinal quem é amigo de Harry é meu também. – disse ela lhe estendendo a mão.

Harry viu os olhos prateados olhando para a mão suspensa e para sua dona. O loiro procurou seu olhar e Harry lhe sorriu. Draco apertou a mão.

_ Nunca pensei que me tornaria amigo de uma sabe tudo, mas a vida nos surpreende não é mesmo. – Mione riu.

_ Será que posso falar com você Hermione? – perguntou um ruivo extremamente vermelho.

_ Com licença meninos.

Harry os viu entrar na cozinha e só então comentou.

_ Acho que a ultima coisa que eu falto ver nesse mundo é vê-lo amigo de Rony.

_ Ai Harry já é clamar de mais para os deuses, afinal eles fazem milagres, mas não tem poder para tanto. – Harry riu. – Afinal duvido que Weasley saia vivo daquela cozinha. Pois se ele não percebeu Hermione é uma mulher independente.

Por algum motivo Harry não gostou de ouvir aquilo e ciúmes não era uma coisa que sentia. Mudou de assunto.

_ Eu vi que se esforçou para não rebater as idiotices de Rony...

_ Não é muito difícil, afinal venho ignorando-o desde os onze anos.

_ Mas antes bem que rebatia. – disse Harry sorrindo.

_ Pois sabia que você se intrometeria na briga.

_ Entao sempre foi a mim que quis odiar? – perguntou com medo da resposta.

_ Não Harry eu nunca te odiei.

Draco sabia que era hora de virar algumas cartas. Respirou fundo e continuou.

_ Eu só queria te mostrar de um jeito meio distorcido que queria sua atenção. Entao te provocava, xingava seus amigos e bem você sabe o que eu fazia.

_ Por que? – perguntou um moreno bastante surpreso com o rumo da conversa.

_ Por que você havia recusado minha amizade Harry. – disse Draco serio, para não deixar duvidas.

_ Ela era tão importante assim? – perguntou o moreno sentido.

_ Um dia descobri que sim. – Draco sorriu. – Mas não vamos relembrar o passado. Me diz como está seu ferimento?

_ Se você fosse como é hoje eu não teria recusado... – disse o moreno em um fiapo de voz. Draco que estava na poltrona se levantou e se sentou no sofá com Harry, segurando suas mãos.

_ Agora eu sei. Agora eu a tenho. – disse para acalma-lo com a voz serena e doce.

_ Eu confio em você. – Draco sorriu. E eu te amo.

_ Obrigado. – acabou dizendo.

_ Confia em mim? – Draco o encarou.

_ Sempre confiei, mesmo te batendo e xingando.

Ambos riram.

_ Quem não confiaria em Harry Potter? – brincou, mas se arrependeu ao vê-lo abaixar a cabeça e puxar as mãos do contato de Draco. – Disse algo errado?

_ Não. – o moreno deu um sorriso amarelo. – não disse nada.

_ Então, por que abaixou a cabeça?

_ Não é nada.

O moreno se levantou e olhou a porta da cozinha. Draco sabia que tinha algo errado, era visível isso, mas lá estava ele se escondendo de Draco. Nunca respondia uma pergunta de Draco, sempre se esquivando. Mas dessa vez não correria atrás, não dessa vez. Que ele ficasse com os amiguinhos dele.

_ Já que não quer me dizer o que se passa, vou deixa-lo à vontade com seus amigos. Diz boa noite a Hermione por mim. – e antes que o outro pudesse impedi-lo já estava batendo a porta do quarto.

Harry queria correr até ele e se explicar. Dizer que não era sua culpa, que era coisa da cabeça dele, mas dizer isso significava se abrir e não estava pronto. Pois como o loiro disse: Quem não confiaria em Harry Potter?

Mas o que ninguém sabia era: Será que Harry Potter confiava em si mesmo?

_ Não quero mais ouvir Rony. Só falara comigo depois que se desculpar. – Hermione entrou na sala com raiva e se sentou ao lado de Harry.

_ Tem certeza disso Hermione? – perguntou o ruivo.

_ Você ainda pergunta? – e sem dizer uma palavra e sem olhar para Harry ele se retirou para o quarto. – Então Harry cadê o Draco?

_ Ele se retirou para dormir mais cedo...

_ Vocês brigaram. Não precisa mentir para mim Harry. – o moreno encarou a amiga e lhe contou o ocorrido.

_ O que houve afinal mais da maioria do mundo bruxo confia em você.

_ A questão não é essa Hermione, pois sei disso a cada pessoa que cai em um campo de batalha. A questão é que se eu confio em mim. Às vezes eu acho que nem sei pela causa que luto e por que eu luto... Às vezes eu duvido se um dia chegarei a derrotar Voldemort... Se um dia poderei ter uma família... Às vezes não sei nem quem eu sou...

Hermione o abraçou e o encarou firme.

_ Sei que está cansado, às vezes também perco a fé. – ela riu. – Mas ai eu olho e vejo você e o Rony do meu lado. E sabe o que eu descubro?

_ Não.

_ Que eu não preciso lutar por uma causa, mas preciso me lembrar e jamais esquecer que luto pelos meus amigos, pela minha família, não pelo bem maior. Simplesmente para que amanhã eu ainda os vejo sorrindo. – Harry mordeu os lábios trêmulos com o dente. – Você também não vai enfrenta-lo sozinho eu e Rony estaremos lá. O venceremos juntos. Por que nós três somos mais que isso, somos um.

Harry a abraçou.

_ Obrigado Mi, não sei o que seria de mim e de Rony sem você...

_ Gostaria que Rony também visse meu valor.

Harry se afastou e olhou a amiga.

_ O que houve ele disse algo que a ofendeu, pois se ele o fez eu...

_ Não Harry, ele só agiu como o babaca que sempre foi. Draco mudou, mas duvido que Rony venha a mudar. Será que Draco se incomoda de eu passar uns dias aqui com vocês?

_ Duvido muito, mas vou perguntar isso se ele ainda falar comigo.

_ Deveria se explicar para ele, afinal são amigos ou não são, ou você não confia nele?

_ Eu confio só que...

_ Ele se abriu para você, deveria retribuir. – ela se levantou e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. – Mas a decisão é sua. Dorme bem. E diga a Draco que boa noite.

_ Ele também te desejou boa noite, esqueci-me de te dizer. – ela riu.

_ Boa noite Harry.

_ Boa noite Mi. – ela saiu.

Harry respirou fundo e se levantou. Por que Draco tinha que ser tao difícil? Mas Mi tinha razão não podia só dizer eu confio, tinha que demonstrar como Draco havia feito. Pois afinal ele era seu amigo.

Tocou a maçaneta e seu corpo tremeu.

Draco colocou o pijama e se deitou.

'Eu confio em você' – confia uma pinoia isso sim, pois lá estava ele cheio de segredos, mas não iria se arrastar atrás dele. Mesmo seu veela implorando para uma reconciliação, mas Draco não daria ouvido seria forte. Contou ao moreno algo que descobriu assim que seu sangue veela fluiu. Algo que ninguém sabia. Mas na vez dele, lá estava à desculpa de não é nada. Tudo bem, mas dessa vez seria diferente. Seu orgulho havia se ferido muitas vezes. Se Harry Potter se importava com sua amizade se explicaria. Só tinha medo do contrario...

Draco tentou ocupar sua cabeça com tudo. Mas lá estava ele mirando a porta pela milionésima vez. Viu a maçaneta girar e seu coração se comprimiu, pegou o livro que havia largado e fingiu ler, enquanto via o outro entrar e suspirar ao fechar a porta.

_ Draco será que podemos conversar? – disse o moreno se aproximando. – Não quero que pense que não confio em você, só que é difícil para eu dizer o que se passou pela minha cabeça àquela hora.

Draco não o encarou.

_ Por favor, olha para mim. – Disse o moreno num sussurro e Draco o fitou serio.

_ Eu só queria te entender para ajuda-lo. – acabou dizendo.

_ Me ajudar é se sacrificar e eu não mereço mais sacrifício de você. – Harry se sentou na cama aos seus pés e Draco se aproximou.

_ Em que me sacrificaria? – perguntou sério.

_ Na guerra, afinal minha vida é lá fora.

_ Não, não é. É uma escolha sua lutar, não obrigação. E se eu entrar na guerra por você, não será um sacrifico a sua pessoa e sim uma escolha minha.

Harry o olhou e abaixou as vistas em seguida.

_ Você continuaria a confiar em mim mesmo se eu te disser que nem eu confio em mim?

Draco encarou aqueles cabelos rebeldes desejando ver os olhos do moreno e foi o que fez levou a mão até o queixo dele e levantou sua cabeça e duas esmeraldas, o encarou brilhantes.

_ É claro que confiaria, pois mesmo que você nem soubesse quem é você lutaria para proteger seus amigos. Para fazer isso não depende se estamos em paz com nós mesmo, mas depende do quanto precisamos daquela pessoa e do quanto a queremos bem. Confiança é bem mais do que dividir segredos é ser capaz de se sacrificar. Eu confio em você.

Harry nem sabia depois daquelas palavras, como ainda não tinha debulhado em lagrimas, mas suas vistas estavam turvas. E foi a compreensão das palavras de Draco que as lagrimas jorraram e com ela veio o choro.

Harry sentiu braços o apertarem e uma mão afagar lhe os cabelos. Chorou, queria falar, mostrar que também confiava nele, mas não conseguia, pois o bolo em sua garganta não permitia.

Draco quase se debulhou em lagrimas ao ver seu moreno cair em seus braços chorando compulsivamente, como se não chorasse há muito tempo. Draco esperou, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos e sussurrando palavras calmantes, esperou assim o moreno se acalmar. Demorou, mas o ultimo soluço veio e com ele a ultima lagrima que Draco limpou carinhosamente. Esperou também até ele se afastar, mas isso não veio o que veio foi uma voz em seu ouvido.

_ Confio em você.

Draco o sentiu se afastar e desfez o abraço para que ele pudesse se sentar novamente.

_ Eu tenho medo. – disse o moreno sem encara-lo.

_ Do que tem medo? – Harry o encarou.

_ De Voldemort.

Aquilo poderia até soar irônico, mas Draco sabia de que sentido ele estava dizendo. Harry estava com medo do que o esperava lá na frente e na sua frente sempre esteve Voldemort, tinha medo de seus próprios medos. Medo do desconhecido tao conhecido.

_ Tenho medo de ele ser mais forte no final e depois que eu cair ele destruir tudo que amo. E mesmo vivo isso já acontece. Mi disse que serei capaz de derrota-lo, pois não estarei sozinho, mas o que ninguém me perguntou é se quero lutar.

_ E você quer? – Harry o encarou e Draco sabia que resposta ele daria a de um verdadeiro herói.

_ Não. Mas mesmo assim eu nunca pararia de lutar, pois se voltasse desde o começo tomaria os mesmo caminhos. Pois como você disse a escolha sempre foi minha e eu escolhi essa vida mesmo sem ninguém me perguntar se a queria.

Draco viu aqueles olhos se desfocar.

_ Voce não estará sozinho quando o momento chegar.

_ Eu sei, o que penso é quantos ainda tem que morrer. – disse Harry pesaroso.

_ O que mais deseja? – Draco não sabia por que perguntara aquilo e pela cara de espanto de Potter o mesmo também não entendia.

_ Uma família. – disse com um sorriso simples. – Nunca tive uma de verdade, e nem sei se vou ter.

Draco ficou mais espantado e feliz, pois se conquistasse o moreno o daria o que ele tanto desejava. Sorriu.

_ Eu também. – Harry abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas se calou e Draco interveio. – Agora vá lavar esse rosto e vem dormir.

_ Certo – disse o moreno em um sorriso.

Harry não entendia como pode ter aquela conversa com Draco, mas valera apena, se sentia bem. Jogou agua no rosto, trocou de roupa pelos seus pijamas e voltou para o quarto. Deitou ao lado de Draco meio sem jeito. Se cobriu e deu as costas a ele.

_ Boa noite Draco.

_ Noite. – disse o outro no que parecia entre um bocejo.

Mas Harry não dormiu, mas fechara os olhos esperando por Morfeu.

Draco encarou as costas do moreno e adormeceu. Afinal seu veela estava mais do que satisfeito aquela noite. Ajudara seu moreno sem ser repudiado depois e agora dormia com ele na mesma cama.

_s2_

**Nota:**

E ai o que acharam Harry está tao guty nesse capitulo meio deprimente, mas eu adoro...kkk

Esperem até ver nosso loirinho no capitulo 9 – Apaixonado!, dá vontade de levar para casa...

Uma palhinha para não perder o costume:

_"_ Harry me deixa sozinho. – disse entre soluços._

__ Eu não posso Dray, simplesmente não consigo. – Sentiu um corpo se deitar ao seu lado e institivamente seu corpo foi de encontro ao dele e braços o abraçaram. – Olha para mim. Conversa comigo._

_Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente, como uma criança assustada._

__ Eu não posso. Harry vai estarei melhor no jantar. – e os braços o apertaram ainda mais._

__ Não quero. Algo está acontecendo e você não está me dizendo pensei que éramos amigos... – disse o moreno em um fiapo de voz. Mas eu não quero só sua amizade, meu amor. – pensou o loiro chorando ainda mais o que assustou o moreno. – Draco para está me assustando. Fala comigo. Eu te imploro._

__ Eu não posso. Apenas fica e me abraça. Estou com medo Harry, muito medo._

_Medo de perder você. – pensou soluçando ainda mais."_

Sou mal eu sei, mas se me deixarem bastante reviews eu posto o capitulo nove rapidinho nesse final de semana se não só segunda feira... xD

Bjos

Dolu vocês... s2


	9. Chapter 9 Apaixonado

Obs: Obrigado pelos reviews e esse capitulo lindo e guty e a todos que comentaram no capitulo 8.

Saboreiem com moderação...

xD Dolu vocês... s2...

**Capitulo 9 – Apaixonado...**

Rony havia ido embora já fazia duas semana, Hermione sentia sua falta, mas percebera que para seu relacionamento dar certo com o ruivo ambos precisavam rever seus conceitos antes que Harry saísse daquela casa e enfrentasse o seu destino predestinado. Os três deveriam estar mais unidos do que nunca quando esse dia chegasse e pelo que Hermione descobrira aquela semana demoraria um pouco. Os jornais diziam que Voldemort havia recuado em um ataque a Hogsmeade no começo da semana e que desde então não havia mais sinal de sua presença.

Mas essa quietude Mione sabia que algo grande estava por vir, Harry precisava treinar e era isso que ele fazia com Dumbledore no quintal da casa de Draco. O loiro estava ao seu lado e brigava com Harry, com o cuidado que ele não tomava para se proteger do lado esquerdo.

_ Harry pelo amor de Merlin, até uma criança de três anos perceberia sua guarda baixa nesse ponto. – Gritou Malfoy com ele bravo. Mas Hermione sentia em sua voz uma pontada de preocupação.

_ Calma Draco afinal eu e Rony estaremos lá. – falou sorrindo.

Draco a encarou com olhos tempestuosos.

_ Tem certeza Hermione disso, vai estar lá mesmo? – Draco jogou em sua cara com frieza. – Pois para mim não era só Harry que tinha que treinar assim, afinal não foi ele que colocou aquele monstro no mundo e não foi ele que o ajudou a melhorar seus conhecimentos mágicos, mas foi o mundo. Cada um de nós contribuiu com o que ele é hoje. – Draco se levantou e foi para a entrada da casa e os encarou. – E o que vocês fazem? Tenta modelar apenas uma única pessoa para derrota-lo, quando essa pessoa nem tem a mínima culpa dele existir, a única que já sofreu o suficiente. Então matam aos poucos seu herói, pois eu não vou contribuir com isso. Quando todos deveriam estar lutando com mais vontade e não abrindo caminho para que Harry passe e lute com o demônio. Afinal quem se importa se ele cair? E se isso acontecer quem vai lutar no lugar dele? O próximo que se encaixa na profecia, Neville Longbottom? – Bateu a porta e Harry tentou ir atrás do loiro, mas Mione o impediu.

_ Deixe-o. Ele só esta nervoso, afinal ele se preocupa com você. – Hermione encarou o moreno que fitava a porta no qual o loiro havia passado de uma maneira um pouco sentido. A morena viu o Diretor se aproximar.

_ Acho que nessa sexta terminaremos mais cedo Harry, afinal Draco tem razão, pedirei a todos que treine. Hermione semana que vem trabalharemos com você também, pedirei a Lupin que cuide do Sr. Ronald. – disse Dumbledore com sua voz mansa e sorriso simpático, como se estivesse comentando do tempo. Concluiu. – Conversarei com Draco para acalma-lo, mas creio que no momento ele só queira falar contigo Harry. – Piscou Alvo.

Hermione sorriu entendendo. Afinal sempre entedia.

_ Srta. Granger, podemos dar uma palavrinha? – Hermione assentiu encarando um Harry que ainda olhava para a porta.

Deixou ser afastada do amigo e finalmente Dumbledore falou.

_ Os tempos são os melhores para os acontecimentos que estão por vir. Quero avisa-la que começarei a tática B essa semana, afinal nosso companheiro Draco está mais do que certo, esse não é um problema que Harry tem que carregar sozinho, ainda mais nas novas circunstancia. – Hermione o fitou com sua maneira analítica que se aperfeiçoou com o tempo e com as constantes batalhas.

_ Que circunstancias é essas, Diretor? – perguntou se fazendo de desentendida. Afinal suspeitava sobre o que ele iria lhe ressaltar, pois ficara ali exatamente ali para amadurecer suas suspeitas de anos atrás.

_ Creio que já deva ter suas suspeitas minha cara, pois não é a toa que é a bruxa mais inteligente da sua década. – Mione até achou que sua mente estava sendo lida, mas encarou aqueles olhos azuis e só viu o mesmo brilho de dez anos.

_ Obrigada Diretor pelo elogio, mas ainda estou um tanto perdida...

_ Então deixe me ser claro. Tenha paciência com esse velho gagá. – Hermione às vezes compartilhava dessa ideia, mas nesse momento não era o caso. – Draco está passando por algo delicado com Harry e sinto em dizer que se isso não se resolver Draco estará em sérios apuros. Draco é um veela.

_ Deixe-me adivinhar quem é seu companheiro destinado: Harry. – disse tentando soar irônica, mas só conseguiu sua voz sair de uma maneira calma.

Quase riu, mas não o fez sempre achou que aquelas brigas eram mais que infantilidade tinha uma tensão que Mione desconfiava e agora entendia. Mas nunca pensou que Draco era veela e logo ele que se gabava de seu sangue puro.

_ Mas ele é um veela ou meio veela diretor? – afinal isso fazia grande diferencia, pensou Mi pelos seus conhecimentos no assunto.

_ Por mais incrível que pareça ele é da linhagem mais pura, mesmo com pais cem por centos bruxos. Ele é um veela poderoso senhorita Granger muito poderoso, pois mesmo sendo tão puro em sua linhagem ainda carrega em si um grande poder bruxo. Além da sua habilidade de cura.

_ Uau, mas senhor se Draco é um veela puro, como conseguiu ficar tanto tempo longe de Harry? Afinal eles são dependentes de seus companheiros para viver. – disse relembrando um trecho de um livro que lera em Hogwarts no quarto ano.

_ Certíssima, mas Draco conseguiu ficar tanto tempo longe por que nunca teve um contato muito forte e suas brigas constantes confundia seus sentidos veela. Isso no começo e depois ele se escondeu aqui, após a morte de seu pai. Depois que encontrou Harry muitas coisas aconteceu...

_ Diretor se ele não fez a ligação, não temos com o que nos preocupar também. – cortou-o de maneira quase calculada.

_ Esse é o problema que queria que soubesse e tentasse resolver enquanto estiver por aqui, Draco iniciou a ligação para salvar a mente de Harry de Voldemort... – disse Alvo de maneira calma e começando a andar.

_ Mas o senhor disse... – seguiu-o para mais longe da casa.

_ Eu omiti certos detalhes para que vocês não o avisassem. – disse Alvo sorrindo. Hermione sabia a quem ele se referia.

_ Certo e o que quer que eu faça? – concluiu parando e o fazendo parar e se virar para olha-la.

_ Draco está já está no primeiro estagio da ligação: a mente. Depois: o coração, que acho que já está ligado...

_ Mas se for assim uma briga entre os dois o deixaria doente e uma separação... – respirou profundamente.

_ Sim o mataria. Por isso peço sua ajuda os tempos não são os melhores. Harry tem que se apaixonar pelo Draco, pois ele não aceitaria uma união por obrigação ou até pena e sabemos que Harry o faria, mas se ele completar a ligação pelo menos vai poder ficar longe de Harry já que não quer lutar por motivos próprios. – disse Dumbledore mais firme dessa vez e sem sorrisinhos.

_ Entendi o senhor quer que eu seja o cupido. Sem problema. – sorriu marota e Dumbledore se afastou sorrindo de lado.

_ Sabia que podia contar com sua ajuda. – aparatou.

Hermione se voltou para onde havia deixado o moreno, mas o mesmo já não estava lá. Deixaria ambos conversarem, mas interromperia caso algo se agravasse.

_ HD _

Harry encarou seu mentor e Mione entretidos um com o outro em uma conversa que não tinha um mínimo de interesse, pois a voz de um loiro preocupado, sim preocupado com ele ecoava em sua mente. No momento que o viu parado enfrentando Dumbledore dizendo coisa que nem ele teria coragem de dizer, mas que já havia pensado, só quis abraça-lo forte e agradecer. Mas Hermione o impediu de correr atrás de Draco, mas ali parado não tinha nada que o impedia. Entrou.

Na sala nem na cozinha o encontrou. Percorreu o corredor. Quarto. Um choro. Malfoy chorando, não podia ser. Abriu. O encontrou.

Draco estava deitado na cama encolhido e seu corpo se mexia a cada soluço de seu choro compulsivo. Harry se aproximou com cuidado. Cortava seu coração vê-lo chorando e isso ele só viu duas vezes na vida, sexto ano em Hogwarts e no final do sétimo com a morte de seus amigos Blaise e Pansy que estava gravida de Zabini. Tocou os cabelos platinados em um carinho terno.

Draco sentia no peito uma dor tão grande que o deixava doente, sabia que estava sofrendo antes do tempo e vê-lo se acabar em treinamentos, não estava ajudando. Sabia que Harry não estava pronto para lutar com aquele demônio, mas quem estaria Draco? Ninguém; e isso o matava. Matava cada célula de seu corpo aos poucos como se alguém arrancasse um pedaço de sua pele com uma tesoura. Queria gritar dizer para aquele, cabeça rachada parar, pois doía, doí tanto que sua mente estava a ponto de estourar. Draco sabia por que estava tão sensível naqueles dias, depois da conversa que teve com o moreno naquele quarto, onde ambos passaram a dividi-lo com a chegada de Hermione. Draco estava completamente apaixonado, entregue, não se tratava apenas de ligação veela se tratava de seu coração, seus pensamentos. Amar doía e Draco queria que aquilo parasse, queria pela primeira vez nunca ter encontrado Harry naquele barranco. Talvez assim tivesse uma pequena chance de não sofrer tanto.

Sentiu. Sentiu uma mão leve percorrer seus cabelos com um carinho cuidado, um carinho com a intenção de não desmancha-lo mais do que estava. Queria agradecer aquela pessoa, mas o choro ainda vinha com força borrando sua visão. Sentiu raiva não precisava daquele carinho, precisava morrer. Ficar naquela casa a cada dia que passava estava o torturando, não sabia se suportaria mais uma semana ou até dias.

_ Draco. – Aquela voz foi como um choque em seus sentidos. Sua respiração perdeu um compasso e seu coração batia no peito como bateria de escola de samba.

Não queria vê-lo, não podia vê-lo, não no estado que se encontrava. Estava descontrolado poderia falar coisas que se arrependeria depois, Mas doí e Harry poderia parar a dor. Não, não e não eu não vou obriga-lo a ficar comigo.

_ Harry me deixa sozinho. – disse entre soluços.

_ Eu não posso Dray, simplesmente não consigo. – Sentiu um corpo se deitar ao seu lado e institivamente seu corpo foi de encontro ao dele e braços o abraçaram. – Olha para mim. Conversa comigo.

Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente, como uma criança assustada.

_ Eu não posso. Harry vai estarei melhor no jantar. – e os braços o apertaram ainda mais.

_ Não quero. Algo está acontecendo e você não está me dizendo pensei que éramos amigos... – disse o moreno em um fiapo de voz. Mas eu não quero só sua amizade, meu amor. – pensou o loiro chorando ainda mais o que assustou o moreno. – Draco para está me assustando. Fala comigo. Eu te imploro.

_ Eu não posso. Apenas fica e me abraça. Estou com medo Harry, muito medo.

Medo de perder você. – pensou soluçando ainda mais.

_ Do que tem medo? Eu acabo com ele... Diz o que teme? Eu enfrento Dray...

Balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

_ Me abraça forte, e não sai do meu lado até eu dormir.

Com olhos fechados ficou de frente para o moreno e se apertou contra seu peito, enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço e em minutos o choro sessou e com ele a sonolência o abocanhou lançando-o ao mundo dos sonhos.

_ S2 _

Harry não saiu, ficou lá abraçado ao corpo que tremia de vez em quando em seus braços. O moreno estava assustado, seu coração ainda estava na garganta. Descobriu naquele momento que seja lá o que o loiro temia daria um jeito de detê-lo, Draco não choraria mais, não desse jeito. Seus olhos embaçaram e apertou o corpo pequeno em seus braços. Soube naquele instante que poderia dar sua vida pelo o loiro.

Não entendia o que sentia. Draco desde que Harry havia contado seus temores ficara mais receptivo com ele. Harry gostava do cuidado, da atenção, mas era diferente com Draco. Não era o mesmo tratamento que tinha com Mione ou até com Rony. Era forte, puxava para um contato físico constante. Poderia contar nos dedos quantos abraços deu em seus amigos. Mas em Draco, dormiam praticamente colados. Sabia que não curtia pegação com homens. Mas com Draco era diferente, sempre foi diferente e vê-lo em pedaços não ajudou para clarear a mente de Harry e sim perturba-la ainda mais. Levantou-se e saiu sem olhar um loiro adormecido.

Andou até a sala e encontrou Hermione lendo um pesado livro ao qual ao titulo sua mente não conseguiu se prender. Queria conversar.

_ Está molhado Harry. – disse a morena se aproximando e o tocando e Harry deu um passo para trás. Não entendia, Mi sempre o tocou, por que se afastar como se a repudiasse. – Harry...

_ Me toca. – pediu.

_ Como?

_ Me toca Mi. – ela se aproximou e tentou toca-lo, mas antes que seus dedos chegassem a sua pele Harry deu um pulo para trás assustado.

_ Harry o que está acontecendo? – perguntou sua amiga preocupada.

_ Eu não sei. Acho que não quero ser tocado. – disse com olhos mais brilhantes que o normal. Encarou-a assustado.

_ Harry, calma e se senta. – disse a morena se sentando logo depois em uma poltrona próxima. – Por que não me diz o porquê de estar tão abalado?

_ Dray, Mi ele está mal, muito mal e eu não sei o que fazer. – disse com uma lagrima rolando de seu rosto.

_ Me conta exatamente o que aconteceu. – Harry assentiu e começou o relato. Contou tudo. – Do que ele está com medo?

_ Ele não me disse só pediu para mim... Abraça-lo... – Harry se encolheu. – Nunca me sentir tão impotente. Não sei explicar, mas eu sentir por um minuto a dor dele e doeu Mi, muito. Não quero que ele sofra...

Harry se deitou encolhido no sofá e começou a chorar e dizer coisas incompreensíveis.

Hermione sabia o que aquilo significava conclusão do segundo estagio da ligação: o coração. E para isso acontecer tinham que compartilhar algo. Duas semanas atrás Harry compartilhou sua dor, seus medos e agora Draco compartilhou também. Hermione sabia que por escolherem sem saber essa alternativa ia doer e muito, ainda mais em Draco. Levou a mão ao cabelo do moreno, mas ele afastou a cabeça.

O que não entendia porque isso estava acontecendo agora? Tem que ocorrer com o inicio do terceiro estagio ligação do corpo. Mas não tinha como Draco ou até Harry desencadear esse estagio no estado que se encontravam ou podia?

Precisava pesquisar. Pesquisar e comprar mantimentos para aquela casa. Afinal o vilarejo mais próximo era completamente trouxa Firbby não podia ir. Chamou por ela.

_ Sim em que Firbby pode servi-la, Firbby aprecia muito a senhorinha.

_ Obrigado Firbby, mas já disse para me chamar apenas de Hermione. – Firbby assentiu. – Bom vou sair para comprar algo que já esta faltando quero que fique de olho em Draco e Harry por mim. Principalmente em seu menino.

_ Menino de Firbby doente, mas menino de Firbby não fica doente desde bem pequeno.

_ Não Firbby Draco só esta dormindo, mas só estou preocupada, bom confio em você se acordar e perguntarem por mim diga que fui ao vilarejo.

_ Certo Firbby falar o que Hermione pediu a Firbby fazer e falar.

_ Obrigada Firbby. – pegou sua bolsa e saiu.

_ HD _

Sentia frio, muito frio. Encolheu-se, procurou, mas não o achou. Seus olhos prateados se abriram e encontrou o vazio e Firbby parada aos pés da cama.

_ Estou com frio pega um cobertor para mim. – disse entre o bater de seu queixo. – Onde está Harry, Firbby?

_ A menina Hermione o deixou deitado no sofá. – disse a elfo o cobrindo com um pesado cobertor.

_ As janelas as fechem para mim, por favor. – deitado no sofá, porque tão longe? – pensou sentindo mais frio.

_ Mas Draco, meu menino ficara com muito calor. – disse a pequena criatura em preocupação. – Menino Draco está doente?

_ Vai passar Firbby eu só preciso dormir. – um bocejo completou a frase e sua elfo assentiu fechando as janelas. – Agora me deixe sozinho, por favor.

_ Como o menino de Firbby quiser. É só chamar Firbby que Firbby vem correndo.

_ Obrigado Firbby. – fechou os olhos tremendo.

Queria o calor do moreno, mas ele não queria Draco e sairá para dormir em outro lugar, doeu, mas acabou adormecendo depois de uma lagrima solitária descer por seu rosto.

Harry acordou assustado com a porta sendo fechada com força. Encontrou uma Hermione furiosa na porta Chamando por Firbby, mas Harry não se prendeu aos detalhes sentiu frio e um vazio tão grande que doía. Dray.

Tentou se colocar de pé para ver como estava o loiro, mas quase caiu se não tivesse se ancorado na poltrona. Hermione correu até ele sem toca-lo o que Harry agradeceu.

_ Harry, onde pensa que vai? – disse ela o ajudando a se sentar e seus toques o congelava como gelo seco sobre a pele.

_ Hermione não me toque doí. Draco, eu preciso vê-lo. – pôs se de pé novamente e com mais firmeza percorreu o corredor até o quarto com a morena nos seus calcanhares. Abriu a porta.

Draco estava coberto por algo bem mais pesado que Hermione. Foi até ele e tocou sua testa.

_ Está com febre, uma febre muito alta. – disse em fiapo de voz.

Hermione se aproximou do loiro, mas Harry deixou ela o toca-lo, mesmo algo dentro de si se revirando para tira-la de cima dele.

_ Harry... Quero que faça o que eu mandar, deite-se e o abrace o faça saber que você está com ele. – disse Mione sem questionamento.

_ Mas por que ele esta assim Mi hoje de manha ele... – as lagrimas veio à tona. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Estava virando um chafariz?

_ Eu sei, pedirei para o professor trazer Pomfrey aqui. – saiu.

Harry se aproximou do corpo imóvel do outro e se deitou ao lado dele e o abraçou trazendo-o para mais perto até que seus corpos estivessem entrelaçados desde os cabelos até as pernas.

_ Dray... Draco... acorda... – sussurrou no ouvido do outro entre soluços.

_ Pensei que estivesse me abandonado... – disse o loiro ainda de olhos fechados.

_ Eu jamais faria isso, por que não olha para mim? – disse tocando a fase pálida do outro.

_ Cansado, frio... Muito frio Harry – ele tremeu. Harry o apertou em seus braços.

_ O que está acontecendo? Eu não entendo Dray? – Disse Harry completamente confuso, sua mente estava um pouco entorpecida, queria cair no desconhecido como Draco, mas o próprio o mantinha acordado com seus colapsos de frio.

Harry queria muita coisa... Mas antes de tudo queria entender essa nova necessidade por Draco e por que Mione não podia toca-lo e nem a Draco?

Mas por algum motivo Harry desconfiava que todos, até o loiro sabia o porquê, mas que ninguém iria conta-lo. Como sempre teria que descobrir sozinho.

_ Sei que sabe o porquê desse furacão em meu peito, só queria que não tivesse medo de mim. – sussurrou no ouvido do loiro antes de adormecer.

_ Eu não tenho meu amor. – mãos pálidas tocou com carinho a pele morena acariciando lábios finos. Adormeceu.

_S2_

**Nota:** Viram como eu sou boazinha? X)

Gente eu quero um amor desses... Fala serio o Harry esta superando o Dray em melosidade... (essa palavra existe? Bom meu pc não a reconheceu, mas agora existe kkkk) , mas eu ADOROOOOOOOOO kkkk...

Essa Mi é bem esperta e vai ajudar muito esse casalzinho que pinga, mas não chove... kkkk

Ai vai uma palhinha do próximo capitulo: **' Descobrindo sentimentos... Amor?'**

_"Amor? Amava Draco? Encarou o loiro a sua frente e viu suas pálpebras abrirem e íris opacas o encarar. Seu coração gelou e acelerou no peito, sim estava amando o loiro. Como aconteceu? Não fazia a mínima ideia._

__ Harry... – sua voz era oca e seca._

_Harry foi até mais perto e segurou sua mão._

__ Dray, estou aqui. – lagrimas embaçaram sua visão. – Draco não me deixa eu não posso mais viver sem você, de alguma maneira você se tornou especial... – um soluço escapou._

__ Harry eu preciso te contar algo... – disse o loiro tentando tocar seu rosto, mas sua mão caiu no vazio._

__ Eu sei que é um veela. Eu não me importo, afinal tem me amado desde o sexto ano. – uma lagrima rolou pelo rosto de Draco e Harry a pegou com um beijo e com a boca no ouvido de Draco sussurrou: - E eu te amo desde um momento que não sei explicar, mas esta aqui e doí com você assim. Eu te amo Dray._

__ Obrigado Harry. – disse Draco adormecendo."_

E mais uma vez até o próximo capitulo, e para recebe-lo bem rapidinho mandem bem mais reviews do que mandaram nesse capitulo... =)

Obrigado a todos que comentam e a todos que apenas passam e leem sem comentar...

Beijos a todos e forte abraço...

Para o próximo capitulo reviews... ou se não só no final dessa semana... HAHAHAHAHA – risada maléfica.

xD

_s2_


	10. 10 Descobrindo sentimentos Amor?

**Obs:**_ Obrigadoooooo pelos reviews amei todos... xD_

_Bom e como recompensa por eles e por estar muito feliz ai está mais um capitulo fresquinho..._

_gente espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto gostei de escrevê-lo, mas o próximo é bem mais... Caliente... kkkkk_

_Saboreiem e reviews no finalzinho... s2_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10 – Descobrindo sentimentos... Amor?<strong>

Harry acordou com algo queimando sua pele. Afastou-se do contato se sentando e encarando Hermione e Alvo Dumbledore.

_ Boa tarde Harry meu rapaz. – disse seu mentor com sua voz mansa.

_ Boa tarde Professor. Hermione já disse para não me tocar que doí.

_ Desculpe Harry, mas você não acordava comigo te chamando. – Mas o moreno já não aprestava mais atenção a ela e sim no loiro deitado ao seu lado que ainda tremia. – Harry ele não está acordando.

_ Eu sei, mas eu não sei o que fazer, sinto que só eu posso tira-lo dessa, mas eu não sei como... – uma lagrima rolou por sua face e suas mãos tocou o rosto de Draco com carinho.

_ Harry, faremos o que for necessário para acorda-lo, Pomfrey está ai pedi para ela esperar um pouco. Severo está conversando com ela. – Harry não gostou da ideia de ver Snape, mas se ajudasse Draco o aturaria pelo resto da vida sem dizer um piu.

_ Vem Harry, Madame Pomfrey espera que saímos para examina-lo.

Harry assentiu se pondo de pé meio zonzo. Na sala encontrou Pomfrey e Snape sentados. Harry se sentou na poltrona desocupada e a enfermeira se pôs de pé.

_ Me parece abatido Sr. Potter. – ela colocou a mão em sua testa e Harry a afastou sem cuidados.

_ Não me toque Madame Pomfrey, doí, minha pele queima. – ela pareceu entender assentindo.

_ Vou ver o Sr. Malfoy, mas tome isso te fara bem. – e lhe entregou um vidrinho com um liquido incolor. Saiu.

Harry ficou encarando o vidrinho.

_ É fortificante Potter toma logo. – Disse Snape sem paciência.

_ Ele tem mesmo que ficar? – Perguntou após tomar e Dumbledore sorriu e Hermione o encarou com desaprovação.

_ Não se preocupe sua companhia também não me agrada. – disse seu ex-professor de poções. – Vou sair assim que Pomfrey retornar, garoto insolente.

_ Que pena ia pedir para servir um chá. – disse com frieza.

_ Harry Potter, respeite o professor Snape. – ambos reviraram os olhos, ao ouvi-la recriminar.

Não demorou, para a enfermeira retornar. Seu caminhar era calmo e sem demora, para Harry parecia que ela estava tirando uma com a cara dele.

Snape se pôs de pé.

_ E Draco, Pomfrey como ele está? – Disse o seboso sem emoção na voz.

_ Creio que não muito bem, mas apliquei alguns medicamentos nele, se não fizer efeito me chamem imediatamente. – Ela tirou seu olhar de Snape e percorreu os outros ocupantes da sala. Harry a viu se aproximar, mas não o tocou como fez menção em sua testa. O moreno agradeceu. – Como está senhor Potter?

_ Um pouco melhor obrigado.

_ Peço que vá ficar com Sr. Malfoy. Ele precisa de amigos ao seu lado.

_ É grave? – A enfermeira sorriu negando.

_ Não, creio que ele só precise descansar, por que não aproveita e descansa um pouco. – Harry se levantou assentindo. Caminhou para o corredor e se juntou a Draco sem demora assim que fechou a porta atrás de si.

Hermione encarou cada um dos presentes. A situação não era das melhores sabia disso melhor que cada um dos presentes. Todos sabiam o que deveria ser feito. Draco precisava de cuidados de uma única pessoa e a própria nem sabia o que estava acontecendo. Mas Hermione optaria por ele, por seu amigo e irmão. Não era justo fazer isso com ele, Harry não toleraria mais escuridão em sua vida, não toleraria mais as pessoas lhe esconder coisas que fazia parte de sua vida.

Harry a cada dia se mostrava mais receptivo com Draco. Hermione via sentimentos em seu olhar, suas feições e seus gestos. Harry a dois cômodos dali estava sofrendo, por ver Draco sofrer.

Hermione também sabia o quanto ele está feliz ali com Draco. O quanto é natural à interação entre os dois. Como é fácil a troca de sentimentos. Ambos não eram mais crianças, Draco tinha o direito de esperar Harry se apaixonar para contar a verdade, mas Harry também tem o direito de saber, afinal a ligação começou sem nem ao menos ele saber. Então para que deixa-lo no escuro, somente ele no escuro?

_ Precisamos contar a ele? – disse para quebrar o silencio.

_ Draco...

_ Draco não está mais em condições de dizer algo professor Snape. – disse firme. Continuou encarando as íris ônix. – Harry tem o direito de saber, a ligação está no nível dois e para Draco sair dessa Harry tem que se encontrar. Está perdido, não sabe o que fazer, sabe que só ele pode fazer algo para salvar Draco só não sabe o que. Por que desconhece a natureza de Draco e a ligação de ambos. Harry tem que saber. – Hermione olhou a todos suplicante e severa ao mesmo tempo.

_ Creio que a Srta. Granger esteja certa, Alvo. Pois nas condições do Sr. Malfoy como veela, se o elo entre eles estão se firmando e já está em estagio tao avançado, ambos tem que saber o que acontecem ou o pior pode acontecer. Potter já nem toleram que o toquem e isso é inicio do terceiro estagio e se continuar nisso ambos vao morrer. – disse Pomfrey seria. Hermione sentiu suas pernas vacilarem.

_ Creio que seja algo passageiro, ministrarei algumas poções...

_ Professor Dumbledore se não me der permissão para contar a Harry, contarei sem ela e tenho dito. – Snape a olhou com raiva e algo mais grotesco que não deu importância. Snape era um ponto insignificante quando o assunto levava ao bem estar de Harry ou sua morte.

Hermione firmou seu olhar no único olhar do qual a palavra lhe interessava mais. Não precisava dela, mas Harry sim. Harry se importava com o que ele julgava certo e errado e não queria dizer a ele que Dumbledore também escondeu aquilo dele.

_ Sem duvida que a razão esteja com você Hermione, Harry tem grande sorte de ter amigos como a senhorita. Contei-lhe essa manhã e já sabe de ponta a ponta sobre o assunto. – Hermione corou.

_ Harry precisara saber de detalhes senhor não só palavras soltas.

_ Entao creio que somente a senhorita está capacitada para lhe dar a informação além de ser a pessoa a quem ele mais ouviria no momento.

Hermione assentiu. Snape bufou saindo.

_ Bom Srta. Granger só lembre que ele também está em um estado delicado. – avisou-lhe a enfermeira.

_ Tomarei cuidado. – assegurou.

_ Vou me retirar tenho muito pacientes para serem medicados.

_ Espere Pompola irei com você. – Alvo se aproximou e Hermione esperou os avisos que viria. – Conte com cuidado no estado de Draco ele não aguentaria nem um insulto de Harry. Lembre-se disso e a Harry também.

Hermione assentiu. Não era só a vida de Harry que corria perigo e sim a de Draco e sua sanidade mental.

_ Tenha uma boa noite Hermione.

_ O senhor também, madame Pomfrey.

Saíram.

Hermione seguiu para o quarto. Encontrou um loiro adormecido nos braços de seu amigo que chorava.

_ Harry...

_ É minha culpa. – Hermione negou se aproximando.

Harry saiu da sala, sem pensar duas vezes, seu corpo gritava por Draco. Praticamente correu pelo corredor, assim que bateu a porta atrás de si, encarou o pequeno corpo na cama tremulo. Harry andou até ele bem devagar mirando a face pálida já tão branca do loiro. Pensou nos sorrisos de Draco e encarou a boca sem vida e tremula do loiro. Uma lagrima rolou.

Deitou ao lado de Draco o abraçando bem forte de encontro ao peito. Sentimentos a flor da pele. Não era tolo em não desconfiar que era bem mais que amizade que sentia pelo loiro, mas o que era, que sentimentos... Amor? Talvez...

Mas de uma coisa sabia, se Draco morresse, morreria em seguida. O mundo daria conta de Voldemort e seus seguidores, pois naquele momento Harry descobriu que Draco não tinha um mundo sem os sorrisos de Draco Malfoy.

Talvez seja tolo de sua parte pensar assim, quando não fazia nem um mês e meio que estavam ali presos naquela casa. Mas a certeza era tao grande que doía só de imaginar Draco...

_ Não Dray você não pode me deixar, não você, não agora... – um soluço escapou de seus lábios e enterrou a cabeça no pescoço do loiro.

Queria entender o que era todo aquele furacão de sentimentos, mas sozinho não conseguia. Fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas vir. Se, tinha uma certeza desse sentimento é que ele é grande. Diferente de tudo que já sentiu.

Ouviu alguém entrar e olhou os olhos castanhos da amiga.

_ Harry...

_ É minha culpa.

Sabia que era sua culpa que seu Dray se encontrava naquele estado, mas a escuridão do desconhecimento o segava e não sabia o que fazer. Hermione se aproximou, mas não o tocou. Harry queria dizer que o deixasse com seu Dray, mas não tinha forças, seu corpo também estava tremulo. Sentia frio e um vazio no peito que sabia que não era seu e sim de Draco. Não sabia explicar, mas sentia um pouco como se fosse um fio o ligando ao loiro.

Gostava desse elo, deixava seu peito quente, mas não o suficiente. Mas suficiente para que? Não sabia.

_ Harry. Preciso contar-te algo e para isso preciso de sua total atenção. – ouviu a voz de Hermione no final de sua mente. – Vamos Harry olhe para mim.

Sentiu uma dor em sua perna e gritou.

_ Está louca. Sabe que isso doí mais que uma cruciatus? – disse se sentando, mas seu corpo ainda estava pregado ao de Draco e isso te dava conforto.

_ Vem vamos para a sala. – sugeriu a morena o que ele negou prontamente.

_ Não posso, Dray precisa de meu contado e doí com ele longe. – apontou o peito e Hermione assentiu. Harry sabia que nela podia confiar, precisava tanto desabafar com alguém. – Hermione o que está acontecendo comigo? É normal amar uma pessoa em menos de dois meses?

_ Você o ama Harry? – perguntou Mi.

_ Sinto que sem ele não conseguiria viver, então é amar não é?

_ Sim. É.

_ Mas tem mais, sinto que tem como se fosse um fio me ligando a ele, não sei explicar...

_ Mas eu sei. – disse Hermione o encarando seria. Harry limpou as lagrimas já seca do rosto e a fitou.

_ O que quer dizer com isso? – disse serio.

_ Ouça Harry, Draco está morrendo, pois essa ligação que diz sentir esta fraca, pois precisa de você para mantê-la e o que vou te dizer talvez não seja fácil de ouvir, mas faz parte de você e de Draco.

_ Fale logo Hermione...

_ Qualquer coisa que diga que possa machuca-lo ele pode vir a morrer Harry. Quero que ouça e que reflita antes de dizer algo.

_Certo.

Hermione se arrumou na cama e o encarou firme e seria.

_ O que sabe sofre veelas?

_ Não muito só o que me contou no quarto ano. – disse Harry confuso.

_ Veelas são seres místicos, veelas puras são raras Harry e de grande poder. O amor de uma veela ou de um veela é a maior dadiva que podemos receber. Quando um veela se apaixona por você ele não te entrega só seu coração ele te entrega sua alma, sua vida. Um veela não vive sem seu companheiro, mas seu companheiro depois do elo estabelecido vive e até se apaixona depois por outra pessoa. Entende? Onde já encontrou ou viu um amor tão puro e tão dado assim?

_ Acho que em nenhum lugar.

_ Um amor assim Harry só vem de um veela puro. – Hermione segurou seu olhar, por tempo que Harry não soube deduzir quanto. – Harry, Draco é um veela puro.

Harry deixou seus ombros caírem e seus olhos foram até o rosto do loiro ao seu lado. Não queria dar brecha aos pensamentos.

_ Continue. – pediu.

_ Você é o companheiro que o veela dele escolheu. Isso ocorreu quando ele completou dezessete anos.

_ Se um veela não vive sem seu companheiro como ele viveu ate agora?

_ Porque Draco viveu em negação e seu veela ficou confuso, e logo depois ele se isolou. Mas você apareceu e o veela dele mais maduro te reconheceu e te tomou para ele. – Harry sabia que Hermione estava esperando uma reação sua e como não se moveu ela continuou. – Harry, Draco não queria que soubesse antes que tivesse te conquistado da forma natural, não usufruindo de seu poder veela, afinal ele pode te controlar, mas ele não o fez Harry.

Hermione parou mais uma vez e Harry a encarou com raiva.

_ Não pare, continue, não pare até que eu interrompa. – ela assentiu.

_ O elo se iniciou com ele sendo forçado à salva-lo de Voldemort na segunda invasão de sua mente. O elo é feito em três estagio: mente, coração e corpo. O primeiro é inofensivo, mas o segundo é a ligação mais forte e os dois há firmaram essa semana sem saber. O descontrole de Draco por seu bem estar essa manhã e sua falta de ação e palavras deixou seu veela amuado, doente, confuso, perdido. Pois assim que firma o elo do coração tem que dar início ao do corpo e de uma maneira que eu não sei explicar vocês deram esse inicio.

_ Como aconteceu o segundo eu não entendo?

_ Troca de sentimentos. Vocês trocaram seus medos e sofrimentos, não trocaram? - Harry assentiu.

_ E o do corpo?

_ Eu não sei, no livro fala de atos simples a sexuais. Eu não sei o que desencadeou esse estagio e ele que está matando Draco.

Draco um veela. Harry seu companheiro. Balançou a cabeça e mirou o corpo tremulo do loiro. Estava se ligando a uma pessoa sem nem ao menos saber, sentia raiva, pois sabia que Dumbledore e Snape sabiam disso, mas o deixaram no escuro como sempre.

_ Quanto tempo sabe?

_ Desde hoje de manha, Dumbledore me disse naquela hora que me puxou para conversar.

Encarou a amiga.

_ Harry ele não tem tempo, disse que o ama...

_ Eu não sei mais se é verdade e se for só a ligação veela. – Hermione negou.

_ Disse-me que não viveria sem ele, por que duvida agora?

_ Eu não sei.

_ Harry ele te ama.

_ Por causa do veela dele.

_ Não Harry há muito tempo ele te ama. Descobri no sexto ano, quando pensou que ele estava envolvido em algo das trevas. E aposto que está apaixonado por ele também desde aquele tempo. – ela sorriu.

Harry duvidava disso, afinal foi um ano bem conturbado para si, um ano que abraçou o outro sem dar trela para Harry respirar e muito menos pensar em outra coisa que não seja Voldemort. Mas sabia que ficou bastante paralisado por ter quase matado o loiro no banheiro da Murta que geme. Só de lembrar seu sangue gelou e sua mão que estava na perna de Draco sentiu seu corpo tremer fora do normal.

Conseguiria viver sem o loiro? Sabia que não. Respirou fundo. O salvaria da morte somente por sua culpa? Claro que não podia dizer não, afinal sentia que aquilo ia além. Mas o que sentia tinha haver com o sangue veela de Draco? Talvez... Não, não tinha, simplesmente não tinha.

Amor? Amava Draco? Encarou o loiro a sua frente e viu suas pálpebras abrirem e íris opacas o encarar. Seu coração gelou e acelerou no peito, sim estava amando o loiro. Como aconteceu? Não fazia a mínima ideia.

_ Harry... – sua voz era oca e seca.

Harry foi até mais perto e segurou sua mão.

_ Dray, estou aqui. – lagrimas embaçaram sua visão. – Draco não me deixa eu não posso mais viver sem você, de alguma maneira você se tornou especial... – um soluço escapou.

_ Harry eu preciso te contar algo... – disse o loiro tentando tocar seu rosto, mas sua mão caiu no vazio.

_ Eu sei que é um veela. Eu não me importo, afinal tem me amado desde o sexto ano. – uma lagrima rolou pelo rosto de Draco e Harry a pegou com um beijo e com a boca no ouvido de Draco sussurrou: - E eu te amo desde um momento que não sei explicar, mas esta aqui e doí com você assim. Eu te amo Dray.

_ Obrigado Harry. – disse Draco adormecendo.

Harry olhou Hermione que estava aos prantos.

_ Não funcionou, eu disse com sinceridade. – disse com medo. – Hermione me diz o que eu faço? – perguntou desesperado.

Ela sorriu serena.

_ Ele está fraco Harry, deite do lado dele e se concentre no seu elo com ele e passe um pouco de sua energia para Draco. – disse a morena, indo para a porta. – Ele vai ficar bem. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Harry se deitou ao lado de seu Dray e o abraçou e ouviu a porta se fechar antes de fechar os olhos e se concentrar no pequeno fio, que Harry percebeu já não ser mais tão pequeno. Passou toda a energia necessária até que adormeceu exausto. Pela primeira vez teve um sonho feliz, nele estava Draco lhe sorrindo e lhe beijando.

_ s2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Hermione só você mesmo. Meu Merlim eu fico cada vez mais apaixonada por esse casal.

Para responder um pergunta: Harry realmente ama o Dray. Só digo uma coisa para quem ainda duvida: Capitulo 11 – Despertando para o amor...

"Sentia seu corpo inteiro em puro êxtase, cada célula respondia ao contato do loiro. Não tinha mais controle, entregou-se no beijo, no abraço, nos toques, entregou seu coração. Algo gritava em seu intimo que estava indo rápido, que o próximo passo selaria tudo que estava sendo compartilhado ali. Mas naquele momento não se pensa se sente, pois tinha certeza de uma coisa não se arrependeria de nada.

(...)_Harry o apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo e Draco tremeu. Se aquele beijo continuasse perderia o controle e uma vozinha dizia para afastar o moreno, mas nessas horas não se pensa, apenas se sente e se permitiu sentir._

_Sentir a língua do moreno, abandonar sua boca e descer para seu pescoço. Sentir seu corpo ser posto na cama e um corpo se colar em cima do seu. Perdeu-se nas sensações de mãos quentes correrem por seu corpo como se estivesse decorando cada parte de seu corpo. Sentiu o desejo, não luxuria, mas o puro desejo de ter algo que ama."_

Essa palhinha foi bem grandinha, mas é um agradecimento por todos os reviews e se forem pessoinhas bem bondosas postarao bem mais reviews que do ultimo capitulo... * cara de cachorro sem dono*

Mas caso contrario e por ser uma pessoa bem sonserina demorarei até o domingo para postar esse capitulo 11 quentinho... xD * Sorrindo malignamente*

Bjos e obrigado pelos comentários ...

E não esqueçam reviews e capitulo novo mais rápido postado.

Dolu vocês... s2


	11. Chapter 11 Desprtando para o amor

**Obs:** Pessoas esse capitulo contem um pouco de slash, quem não curte muito não leiam, mas se gostam espero que apreciem... * E me contam depois se fiz um bom trabalho estou insegura*

Estou amando escrever Fix you Forever cada vez mais...

Amando como nunca os reviews que recebo...

Pessoinhas muito especiais vcs que comentam minhas fics...

Bjos e bom apetite...kkkk

Ps: Perdoem pelos erros ortograficos se vinher a ter nao deu tempo de dar uma revisada... ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11 – Despertando para o amor...<strong>

A luz o segou fechou os olhos rapidamente. Sentiu um calor em suas costas. Estava sendo abraçado. Sua cabeça doía, mas sabia quem estava o abraçando. Aninhou-se mais naqueles braços com cuidado para não acorda-lo. Ele sabia estava com medo pela primeira vez de encarar aquelas esmeraldas. Tinha medo de tudo o que se foi dito ontem não passar de pena. Não suportaria ver esse sentimento tão repulsivo estampado nas íris que tanto ama. O mataria, sabia que mataria o Draco, mas seu veela não se importaria com tanto que seu companheiro esteja ao seu lado.

Harry Potter.

Suportaria tudo de você, menos sua pena.

Sentiu o corpo colado ao seu se mexer, congelou. Esperou ele se acalmar novamente, mas isso não aconteceu. Harry havia acordado. Sentiu ser observado. Sabia que não aguentaria manter-se imóvel por muito tempo. Quando ia se espreguiçar para fingir esta acordando. O moreno deu-lhe um selinho e voltou a aperta-lo. Ficou paralisado com tal atitude, quase levara as mãos, inconscientemente aos lábios, mas se manteve firme, pois a voz mais doce surgiu em seus ouvidos.

_ Dray tivera um sonho com você... – podia vê-lo sorrir. Afinal adorava ver Harry contando-lhe seus sonhos, daqueles que não tinha Voldemort e nenhuma morte. E nos últimos dias sonhos felizes, era o que ele mais vinha tendo, quase sorriu. – Só havia nós dois. Estávamos em uma campina, cheia de flores, de todos os tipos. Estávamos deitados embaixo de uma arvore, você sorria... O meu sorriso, aquele que faz seus olhos brilharem e sorrir. – sentiu a voz de seu moreno falhar e continuar bem mais baixa, como se tivesse lhe confidenciando algo. – Eu te abraçava como estou fazendo agora, bem apertado. Você me disse que tudo ia ficar bem. Que eu não precisava ter medo, pois você jamais me deixaria. Eu acreditei. Beijei-lhe a face assim... – sentiu lábios úmidos lhe beijar a bochecha, seu rosto esquentou, mas o moreno pareceu não notar e continuou. – Com bastante carinho, pois estava feliz como nunca me sentir, pensei que se Voldemort aparece o venceria, pois me sentia forte. Você...

Assustou-se ao sentir algo pingar em seu pescoço, por varias vezes. Lagrimas. Harry chorava. Seu veela se comprimiu e quase perdera a controle e o abraçaria. Mas seu veela não precisava ouvir aquilo, mas Draco sim.

_ Você disse que me amava. E pela primeira vez não vi aquele brilho que sempre vejo nos olhos de todos que me diz isso, um brilho de piedade. Ai você me beijou e ali me encontrei. – Sentiu o outro fungar e dar uma risadinha. – Mas devo lhe dizer que não passou disso, viu.

Que pena! – sorriu por dentro. Afinal aquele beijo valera, mais que uma transa rápida isso Draco tinha certeza. "E pela primeira vez não vi aquele brilho que sempre vejo nos olhos de todos que me diz isso, um brilho de piedade." – Piedade... Ele também tinha medo desse sentimento.

_ Eu jamais sentiria piedade de você...

_s2_

Harry ao ouvir aquelas seis palavras, foi como ouvir os cânticos dos anjos. Apertou o corpo menor contra seu peito e chorou como uma criança que acaba de receber a melhor noticia de todas. Daquelas que não tem palavras para se expressar e o choro vem e toma conta de cada célula de seu corpo e ali em suas lagrimas você conta seus maiores temores. O medo de nunca mais vê-lo ou ouvi-lo.

_ Harry está me ensopando. – reclamou o outro com seu jeitinho arrastado de reclamar das coisas, mas sem nenhuma malicia, como se também tivesse feliz em vê-lo também. Riu e chorou.

_ Eu não ligo, pois essas foram as piores horas da minha vida. – disse em meio aos soluços.

_ Fazer o que precisava descansar. – deu um beliscão no outro que se afastou indignado. – Harry Potter você me beliscou? – Harry se deixou empurrar pelo o outro, mas o trouxe junto no que resultou em um loiro esparramado em cima de seu corpo. Olho com olho, boca com boca.

Pela primeira vez encarou aqueles olhos e não viu raiva nem e indignação, apenas viu naquela face seu sorriso. Sabia que estava fazendo cara de abestalhado, mas não ligava, tinha que marcar na memoria aquela imagem da perfeição. Um rosto antes tão frio e aristocrático, agora estava ali com bochechas coradas, lábios rosados, quase carmim, cabelos desarrumados e com a franja caindo-lhe sobre seus olhos... E era ali que estava à magia da perfeição, nas íris de um azul tão claro que chegava a ser prateados e que naquele momento brilhava mais que diamantes no sol. Soltou o ar que nem sabia que havia prendido e fez a única coisa que se poderia fazer...

Beijou-o.

DM

Draco o empurrou querendo parecer ultrajado, mas o moreno o pujou com ele e perdendo o equilíbrio acabou por cair em cima do outro cobrindo o corpo moreno com o seu. Seus olhos se chocaram com os dele e ali se perdeu.

Naquele momento não havia divisão dentro de si mesmo, ali seu 'eu' e seu veela se fundiram para simplesmente mergulhar naquele mar verde temperado de desejo e sentimentos que Draco não conseguia separar ou ler com tamanha rapidez. Não se importava em esconder suas bochechas coradas ou o desejo que também estava em seu olhar. Se Harry queria ver sua alma, a estamparia para ele em suas íris. Pois no final da conta ele era o único dono dela por toda a sua existência. Harry suspirou...

E Draco naquele instante soube que seja lá o que ele procurava o moreno havia encontrado. E recebeu a única coisa que queria em troca...

Harry o beijou.

HP

Beijar Draco era bem mais que isso, sabia que ali não era só um momento, sentia em seu intimo que estava dando um pedaço de sua alma em troca da dele. Harry o abraçou mais de encontro ao seu corpo e sentiu mãos tremulas segurar seu rosto com devoção.

Sentia seu corpo inteiro em puro êxtase, cada célula respondia ao contato do loiro. Não tinha mais controle, entregou-se no beijo, no abraço, nos toques, entregou seu coração. Algo gritava em seu intimo que estava indo rápido, que o próximo passo selaria tudo que estava sendo compartilhado ali. Mas naquele momento não se pensa se sente, pois tinha certeza de uma coisa não se arrependeria de nada.

DM

Assim que os lábios quentes de Harry tocaram os seus, soube só no apenas roçar de seus lábios que estava perdido. Quando tomou a boca com desespero de mais contato, descobriu que depois não conseguiria mais viver sem seu Harry. Levou as mãos aquele rosto de pele macia e quente. Não só amava Harry, naquele momento Harry Potter estava se tornando sua vida. O controle de sua vida já não lhe pertencia e pela primeira vez não se importou. Uma lagrima rolou pelo seu rosto. Não era de felicidade e muito menos de tristeza, mas simplesmente de devoção.

Harry o apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo e Draco tremeu. Se aquele beijo continuasse perderia o controle e uma vozinha dizia para afastar o moreno, mas nessas horas não se pensa, apenas se sente e se permitiu sentir.

Sentir a língua do moreno, abandonar sua boca e descer para seu pescoço. Sentir seu corpo ser posto na cama e um corpo se colar em cima do seu. Perdeu-se nas sensações de mãos quentes correrem por seu corpo como se estivesse decorando cada parte de seu corpo. Sentiu o desejo, não luxuria, mas o puro desejo de ter algo que ama.

HP

Harry beijava, explorava com suas mãos, tatuava em sua mente cada canto daquele corpo tao perfeito. Seus corpos se encaixavam como se fossem para serem um do outro. O desejo pulsava abaixo do seu ventre, mas não o tomaria, não ali e agora. Tinham coisas ainda para serem ditas, decisões para serem repensadas. Dray estava entregue abaixo de seu corpo. Harry se separou o suficiente para arrancar-lhe a blusa do pijama.

Tatuou em sua mente cada pedaço, cada reação, cada lugar sensível aos seus toques. Harry descobrira que se chupasse os mamilos rosados do loiro sua pele se arrepiaria e em seguida um gemido hipnotizaria seus sentidos. Seus lábios e língua trabalhavam para cobrir cada espaço de pele exposta. Seu corpo estava em chama viva, mas não era hora de lhe dar prazer e sim a seu Draco. Subiu para seus lábios e o tomou para solta-lo em seguida e percorrer seu pescoço para chegar a sua orelha ondem chupou e mordeu.

_ Harry... – a voz era doce, cheia de desejo. Harry sorriu, mas não parou seguiu para a outra e fez a mesma coisa e um gemido recebeu como resposta. Suas mãos desceram devagar provocando dos mamilos até o cós da calça do pijama do loiro, que tremeu.

_ Não vamos fazer amor agora, mas quero te conhecer inteiro. Você me permite? – perguntou com a respiração alterada e sua voz saiu sedutora.

_ Sou seu Harry.

Foi como jogar fogo em gasolina, aquelas palavras fizeram com seu controle e finalmente se perdeu por inteiro. Tomou-lhe os lábios já avermelhados e desceu. Beijou, sugou cada pedaço de pele. Draco tinha gosto de cobiça. Harry cobiçava e se dava só para ouvir aqueles gemidos de descontrole e tão humano. Retirou a calça e retirou a ultima peça de roupa do loiro e sua ereção pulsou ao ver a dolorosa e tao deliciosa ereção do outro, mas não se prendeu nela. Marcou em sua mente aquele corpo de pele pálida, marcado em alguns pontos por seus lábios. Como um ser poderia ser tao perfeito. Harry sabia que estava dando tudo de si para não toma-lo para si ali mesmo. E seus olhos se encontraram e poder de receber e dar era tao grande que chegava a ser palpável. Brilhava como sol de primavera depois de um inverno rigoroso. E se até aquele instante tinha duvida de algo, as matou. Três palavras saíram de seus lábios com tamanha sinceridade.

_ Eu te amo. – Beijou-o.

Não precisa ouvir um eu também te amo, não naquele instante. Seus lábios se perdia nos do outro. Separou-se e ajoelhou ao lado do outro e começou a tirar sua roupa, Draco fez que ia se levantar, mas o impediu.

_ Agora sou eu que vou te dar prazer, serei apenas um instrumento.

Draco não disse nada apenas se deitou com seus olhos em chama.

Harry se pôs de pé e tirou a calça e sua boxe preta. Aproximou-se do corpo do loiro que o puxou para um beijo. Harry sorriu. Encaixou-se em cima do corpo de Draco e quando suas ereções pulsantes se encontraram perdeu o folego soltando os lábios do loiro que também gemia. Esfregou-se, maltratou a ambos. Instigou a ereção do outro com a sua. Estava disposto a ficar ali apenas se esfregando e beijando até o outro lhe pedir por alivio. Não demorou quando segurou a própria ereção com uma mao e com a outra abriu as pernas do outro e começou a desenhar os contornos que se formava desde seu ponto de êxtase até sua entrada. Olhou Draco e seu rosto estava afogueado.

_ Harry acabe com isso ou eu mesmo... – disse o loiro levando uma mao a sua ereção e outra a sua entrada onde Harry brincava sem misericórdia, mas o impediu de chegar em ambos seus destinos.

_ Eu jamais te diria não a nada que me pediste. – disse com a voz rouca.

Largou sua brincadeira e deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios antes de começar a desenhar com a própria língua os contornos que acabou de desenhar. E sem demora o tomou com sua boca com gula. Mexeu no vai e vem, lambeu, até que veio...

_ Harryyyyy... – o seu Dray gozou. Continuou até o ultimo resquício de desejo e depois lhe mostrou o próprio gosto com um beijo terno e cheio de sentimentos, o abraçou. – Te amo! – sussurrou-lhe em seu ouvido.

_ Eu sei. Agora eu sei.

Draco riu.

_ Acho que vou ficar inconsciente mais vezes para receber depois um tratamento desses. – Harry riu.

_ Nem pense nisso. – e beijou-lhe o abraçando em seguida. – Nunca mais faça isso. – disse sentido.

_ Não farei, mas acho que deveria fazer algo a respeito desse meninão entre nós. – falou o outro sorrindo e Harry negou.

_ Deixa, eu cuido disso no banho, pois se nos demorar mais aqui Mi vai entrar para ver se ainda estamos dormindo. – disse Harry se levantando e se enrolando no lençol, enquanto o loiro se cobria com outro.

_ Creio que com o barulho que fizemos, ela não vai nem ir até o quarto dela, deve que foi lá para fora. – Draco lhe olhou com olhos famintos e Harry riu ao vê-lo se levantar e se aproximar. – Já que ela está nos dando tamanha privacidade porque não vamos para o segundo dose.

Draco começou a lhe beijar o pescoço enquanto falava.

_ E eu poço cuidar desse seu problemin... – TOC TOC TOC...

_ Harry? Posso entrar? – veio à voz abafada de Hermione.

_ Vai para o inferno. – bravejou em sussurro o loiro empurrando um moreno que ria.

_ Se esta rindo, então volto depois, não quero nenhum loiro raivoso comigo. – disse ela fazendo Harry rir mais.

_ Esquece castanha já tem minha raiva eterna. – falou o loiro alto suficiente para ser ouvido enquanto pegava a varinha e se limpava. – te amaldiçoarei a vida toda Hermione Granger.

_ Ande logo os dois, Firbby esta colocando a mesa do café da manhã. – Draco bufou alto.

_ Anda logo Harry vai tomar seu banho, não quero mais cuidar do seu problema tomarei o meu em outro banheiro. – disse o loiro saindo e batendo a porta e Harry riu indo tomar seu banho e aliviar certas tensões.

DM

Draco saiu do banheiro e ouviu vozes vindas da sala. Encontrou Harry e Granger rindo. Harry estava esparramado no sofá, parecia o sinônimo da felicidade, Draco sabia que tinha contribuído para aquele sorriso e algo dentro de si se aqueceu. Encostou-se à parede e ficou olhando-o. O terceiro estágio estava quase completo e sabia que não demoraria a ser consumado. Seu veela se sentia pronto. Mas Draco sabia que precisava tomar uma decisão o mais rápido possível. Pois a qualquer hora seu companheiro poderia estar indo para a batalha que sempre o esperou, como um mal pressagio.

Hermione sorriu para ele e segundos depois Harry o encarou e corou levemente. Draco sorriu afetado. Simplesmente adorava aquela coloração.

Aproximou dos dois pensando se Harry conseguiria ficar ainda mais corado, beijo-o nos lábios e o grifinorio ficou vermelho berrante, Draco riu baixinho. Hermione revirou os olhos e Harry abaixou a cabeça. Um silêncio se estalou com Draco comendo seu companheiro com os olhos, não tinha como evitar com o moreno tão irresistível daquele jeito. Hermione pigarreou e Draco a fuzilou. Às vezes se esquecia como ela poderia ser uma chata irritante.

_ Sim Granger. – perguntou ríspido e Harry finalmente o olhou, mas não da maneira que queria.

_ Draco não fale assim...

_ Harry tudo bem. – disse a castanha sorrindo e Draco olhou feio para Harry. – Por que não vamos tomar nosso café rapidamente, antes que os professores Dumbledore e Snape cheguem, para falar com o Draco.

Harry suspirou e Draco encolheu os ombros em total desolação.

_ Estou me sentindo um experimento... – disse cansado o que chamou a atenção do moreno que foi até ele, que estava encostado na parede mais próxima.

_ Eles só estão preocupados com você, bobinho. – Draco deu de ombros. – Você nos deu um grande susto seu pateta.

_ Você esta tentando me animar? Ou criar uma lista de insultos a minha pessoa? – Harry riu pelo melodrama e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

_ Não bobinho, estou tentando fazer você enxergar que nem todos querem usa-lo ou examina-lo ou até...

_ Eu já entendi. – Draco o puxou para colar seus corpos ainda mais e com a voz rouca sussurrou alto o suficiente para Hermione ouvi-lo. – Por que não vamos para o nosso quarto terminar aquilo que sua amiga interrompeu?

Harry ficou vermelho e afastou-se balançando o dedo indicador com a cara seria. E com voz de um pai que explica algo ao filho falou:

_ Não. Não terminaremos nada. Hermione tem toda razão, agora me solta e vamos tomar café da manha já que faz mais de sei lá quantas horas que não se alimenta. – Assim que Harry terminou de falar sua barriga roncou e Draco olhou feio para ela dando-lhe um tapa.

_ Menina má, de que lado você esta? – perguntou fazendo Harry e Hermione rirem.

_ Muito fácil, do lado que tem comida, vem logo Dray. – chamou seu moreno já abrindo a porta da cozinha e Hermione se sentava à mesa de jantar, pronta para o café da manhã. Juntou-se a ela carrancudo.

_ Não fala nada. – Hermione riu.

Tomaram café em silencio. Draco nem tinha terminado seu prato de cereais, quando bateram a porta. Respirou resignado. Bom, antes cedo do que nunca – pelo amor de Merlim Draco Malfoy da onde tirou isso – pensou com raiva. Bufou com raiva. Hermione se levantou e Harry segurou sua mão e sorriu.

_ Não fique assim, mesmo achando que Snape não tem um coração, tenho que admitir que ele tem algo no peito, que o faz se importar unicamente por você. Dumbledore pode ser um tanto quanto...

_ Esquisito? – tentou Draco sorrindo afetado e Harry revirou os olhos.

_ Sim ele pode ser isso, mas por que é o jeito dele de demonstrar suas preocupações, assim como seu padrinho que faz aquela cara de peixe morto. – Draco beliscou sua mão.

_ Não fale assim dele.

_ não fale assim do meu mentor também.

Ambos sorriram.

_ Meninos porque ambos não vêm aqui cumprimentar nossos convidados. – disse Hermione sorrindo malignamente. Hermione poderia enganar qualquer um com sua carinha de anjo, mas Draco sabia que no fundo ela era bem masoquista. Fuzilou-a e a megerinha sorriu. Harry levantou e estendeu-lhe a mão.

_ Vamos? – Draco segurou sua mão e enquanto caminhavam até onde os outros estavam, sussurrou para Harry.

_ Se eu ficar entediado largo todos lá e vou para outro lugar, ou azaro o primeiro que comentar como o dia está bonito. – Harry riu.

_ E eu pensando que ficaria o dia inteiro de bom humor depois da manhã maravilhosa que tivemos. – disse o moreno com um brilho malicioso no olhar e Draco sorriu abertamente.

_ Traiçoeiro. E eu pensando que eram as minhas boas vindas, mas era só um plano maléfico para me tornar sociável. – Harry ia comentar algo, mas não pode já que ambos estavam parados de frente a seus mentores.

_ Senhores. – cumprimentou Harry sorrindo e soltando sua mão para apertar a de Dumbledore. Draco sorriu para seu padrinho e apertou a mão estendida do velho.

_ Draco, vejo que está bem melhor. – comentou Dumbledore com seu tom de eu estou falando bem mais do que isso. – nossa querida Hermione nos informou de sua recuperação. – o sádico piscou para Harry que corou e Draco e Severo reviraram os olhos.

_ Obrigado senhor por se preocupar. – disse Draco sem emoção e Harry lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação.

_ Por que não nos sentamos, para conversarmos mais relaxados. – convidou Hermione e Draco a olhou feio, em que parte ninguém entendeu que ele não queria estar ali. Sentiu uma mão o puxar para o sofá. Olhou seu padrinho sentar na poltrona ao seu lado. Pelo menos alguém ali o entendia e compreendia e parecia tão resignado quanto ele.

_ Então Diretor como anda as coisas lá fora? – perguntou a castanha seria.

_ Não muito diferente da ultima vez que conversamos sobre isso. A ordem está conseguindo manter tudo sobre controle. Voldemort esta tendo grandes rebaixa, capturamos boa parte de seus maiores seguidores. – Harry respirou fundo e Draco olhou para ele e pela primeira vez viu o cansaço em seu rosto.

_ Senhor e Voldemort, ele não deu o ar de sua graça? – perguntou o moreno.

_ Por enquanto não, Harry meu querido. – Dumbledore sorriu docemente para seu menino predileto. – Duvido muito que ele venha a dar as caras por um bom tempo. Com a captura de quase metade dos seus melhores homens, conseguimos tomar o controle do Ministério.

_ O que não significa muita coisa, com tanto idiota naquele lugar. – disse Severo seco. Draco acenou concordando.

_ Ora Severo meu caro não nos esquecemos do nosso grande e competente ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt e amigo. – disse o velho sorrindo.

Severo revirou os olhos e Draco riu baixinho recebendo um olhar feio de Harry que o fez bufar.

_ Mas senhor, não deveríamos estar em seu rastro, afinal se ele está tão fraco é uma oportunidade perfeita de ataque. – disse a castanha e Draco e Harry concordaram com ela.

_ Não subestimemos o poder do Lord das Trevas. Acha que por ele estar perdendo seus seguidores, ficaria dando sopa em uma esquina qualquer? – falou Snape perdendo a paciência. – Suas defesas agora são mais do que indestrutíveis e sua localização impossível de se achar.

_ Calma Severo, meu caro. Hermione não se preocupe estamos todos atentos para o mínimo movimento que ele fizer.

_ Então isso só quer dizer que minha vida continua na expectativa e eu tenho que esperar pela graça dele de dar as caras para saber se vou viver ou morrer? – disse o moreno se pondo de pé de repente e Draco o acompanhou. – Estou cansado, já perdi um belo pedaço de minha vida desde que sai de Hogwarts, não vou mais esperar. Quero sair para caça-lo. Não é a mim que ele quer, então se a montanha não vem a Maomé, Maomé vai até a montanha.

Draco agiu instintamente e deu-lhe um tapa na cara e o fitou com olhos raivosos e temerosos. Não ligou para todos que os assistiam. Continuou a encarar o moreno. Viu Hermione se levantar e com apenas um aceno de mão a fez se sentar novamente.

_ O que pensa que está fazendo Malfoy?

Draco tirou sua varinha do bolso e apontou para seu Harry.

Continua...

_ S2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Então gostaram? Espero que o pouco slash que teve tenha colocado em palavras e contextos corretos, escrevi esse capitulo 3 vezes, espero ter saído pelo menos aceitável...

Não se preocupem que esses dois estão próximo para firmar o elo e Dray ficar gravidíssimo...

Gente que tapa foi esse sera que eles vao brigar de novo? XO

Bom isso vocês vao saber no próximo capitulo, mas que o Harry esta nervoso com o Draco isso sem duvidas. Kkkkk

Bjos e comentem não vai ter aperitivo, pois o capitulo 12 esta em andamento, mas não esquentem a cabecinhas que antes de segunda capitulo novo fresquinho...

Bjos e adoro todos os comentários dou altas risadas com eles, mandem sempre mais...

Adolu vcs... s2

Nao esqueçam dessas duas palavrinhas antes de me xingarem pela demora ;)

Adolu vcs... S2


	12. Chapter 12 Voce nao está sozinho

**Obs:** Sei que sou uma pessoa má que não merece perdão... ok perdão eu mereço.

Pois, esse capitulo vai fazer qualquer raiva em vossos coraçãozinhos se dissipar...xD

Eu particularmente amei o modo que a historia se seguiu... Guty demais...

Mas o próximo capitulo já esta em andamento... Surpresa no final... *0*

Bjos e saboreem no final reviews de felicidade ou de morte contra a minha pessoa... T.T

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12 – Você não está mais sozinho.<strong>

Draco abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Pegou pelo braço de Harry e o arrastou até a varanda na soleira da porta e longe dos olhares de ambos os mentores. Soltou-o e Harry cruzou os braços e batia o pé no chão com raiva em seus olhos. Draco suspirou.

_ Eu fiz uma pergunta. – disse o moreno altivo.

_ E eu vou te responder. – Draco chegou perto dele e abaixou a varinha apontando-lhe o dedo no lugar. – Eu estava te dando um tapa para ver se coloco seus poucos neurônios no lugar.

_ Draco... – soou ríspido o moreno.

_ Harry digo eu. O que pensa que vai fazer?

_ A vida é minha eu faço dela o que quiser e você mais do que qualquer um deveria saber o quanto esperar me atormenta. – disse o outro com a voz elevada.

_ Tormento? – Draco riu seco. – Tormento é o que eu vou sentir se você sair por essa porta como estava querendo sair segundos atrás. Harry olha pra mim? – pediu perdendo a voz, não queria chorar não naquele momento, mas uma lagrima rolou pelo seu rosto. – Qual parte você não entendeu que eu preciso de você?

Harry abaixou a cabeça olhando para o lado.

_ Acha que me sentir como, quando disse que queria ir atrás daquele monstro? Sabe qual é meu maior medo?

O moreno negou ainda cabisbaixo.

_ Olha para mim. – os verdes o fitou com dor. – Perder você. Eu não posso mais seguir sem você, não depois de ontem e hoje, sabe que estamos no ultima etapa não sabe?

Ele assentiu.

_ Pois se alguém tem que morrer não é você Harry sou eu.

_ Não fala isso, por favor... – pediu Harry com lagrimas nos olhos.

_ Falo sim, eu vou lutar nessa guerra. A odeio com minha alma, pois ela me tomou a vida que sempre sonhei e pode tomar a única pessoa que mais amo. Como pode dizer que vai atrás dele, morreria... e eu não conseguiria viver sem você a dor seria de mais para mim...

Harry colou suas testas e tentou secar suas lagrimas.

_ Desculpa, Desculpa Dray, eu... Desculpa não queria... Eu não mereço você. Estou tao cansado... Tão acabado, que eu só quero que isso acabe.

Draco o puxou para o balanço e se sentou no colo do moreno que o aninhou em seus braços. Com a cabeça em seu pescoço respirou fundo e depositou um beijo na pele macia. Depositou outro e outro, fez um caminho até os lábios do moreno e deu-lhe um selinho depois outro e mais outro até tomar sua boca com gula e ambos acabar ofegantes.

_ Você me desculpa? – pediu Harry baixinho.

_ Eu sempre vou perdoa-lo. Sempre. – beijou-lhe o pescoço e ali ficou aspirando o doce cheiro cítrico de Harry. – Vamos vencê-lo, eu prometo, mas agora não dá Harry você ouviu eles, é impossível localiza-lo se precipitar só resultara em merda. – Draco encarou seus olhos esmeraldas com as vistas embaçadas. – Dói em pensar que posso perdê-lo, não vai, não ainda. Acabei de recebê-lo e você de me aceitar não me dê as costas.

Harry o abraçou e o apertou forte em seus braços.

HP

Como pode ter dito aquilo e não ter pensado em quanto Dray, seu Dray sofreria. Não estava mais sozinho, agora Dray fazia parte dele e eu de Draco. Chorou em silencio nos braços da pessoa que em nenhum momento pensou em amar tanto.

_ Olha para mim Dray. – olhos cinza o fitaram em lagrimas. – Eu jamais vou abandona-lo e isso é uma promessa. Não somos dois, e nem um, somos dois corpos com a mesma alma. Eu falei sem pensar, fiquei nervoso. Eu sou assim, ajo por impulsos, mas de agora em diante vou me policiar. Não quero você nessa guerra.

Draco se levantou de seu colo secando as lagrimas.

_ Essa decisão é minha.

_ Não, essa decisão é tao sua quanto minha. Não posso imaginar ele colocando as mãos em você. Dray... – tentou segura-lo.

_ NÃO. – respirou fundo. – Não Harry, eu quero estar lá vencer ele com você por nós, pela nossa vida, nosso futuro.

_ Mas podemos...

_ Não vamos. Estudaremos, vamos planejar uma tática de combate. Se é você que eles querem... – Draco apontou para a sala. – Então faremos que o plano seja impecável, não aceito falhas e esse não vai ter. – o loiro se aproximou e beijou-lhe os lábios amolecendo suas pernas. – Quando vai entender que não está sozinho nessa guerra?

_ Tem certeza? Você não...

_ Não somos dois e nem um, somos dois corpos com mesma alma. Eu te amo. Agora vai lá para dentro e manda aquele povo embora, não quero que me vejam assim, estou acabado. – Harry riu limpando as lagrimas.

Tocou a maçaneta e encarou o loiro antes de entrar.

_ Você é tudo que sempre quis. – Entrou.

Encontrou todos nos mesmos lugares que os haviam deixados, antes da explosão do loiro. Sorriu para todos, mas sabia pelos olhos arregalados de Hermione que sua cara deveria estar horrível e seus olhos vermelhos e inchados.

_ Harry estávamos falando do plano de tática para uma futura invasão aos terrenos de Voldemort. – Harry assentiu.

_ Seria um prazer sentar e ouvi-los, mas quero todas as informações que chegar a vocês, vamos planejar e montar uma estratégia também. – Snape se levantou e o encarou.

_ Acha que só por que é o santo Potter pode impor condições?

_ Não estou impondo Snape, estou pedindo. Não se trata mais apenas de mim ou de nós nessa guerra se trata de Draco nela. Entendeu? – Olhos ônix de Snape suavizaram e o encarou perplexo.

_ Draco não lutaria...

_ Se quiser pode perguntar a ele, Draco é um excelente estrategista. Com a ajuda de todos faremos nosso melhor ataque, não estou mais nessa guerra para perder, tem alguém aqui que depende de mim para continuar vivo. Trégua? – Harry estendeu sua mão e Snape a encarou por minutos. Harry estava quase a recolhendo, quando um aperto firme foi dado e selado o maior acordo da década. Não podia perder e dessa vez dobraria o próprio ego para vencer.

_ Muito bem. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo e fazendo ambos soltarem suas mãos. – Harry, passaremos todas as informações e Hermione minha cara me manterá informado das estratégias daqui?

_ Sim senhor.

_ Verei com o senhor Ronald se não quer fazer parte dessa união. – falou Alvo piscando para Mione que corou assentindo. – Mas o tempo é curto e precisamos desse pouco que temos, sinto em não me despedi de Draco. Harry meu querido estou orgulhoso de suas escolhas.

_ Obrigado senhor. – falou sem jeito.

_ Mande a Draco minhas lembranças.

_ Diga a ele Potter que amanhã entrarei em contato com ele. – disse Snape seguindo Dumbledore até a saída.

_ Assim que eu o ver darei ambos os recados.

_ Tenho certeza que sim Harry meu menino. Bom dia a todos e até.

Despediram-se e Harry desabou no sofá.

_ Harry James Potter o que são esses olhos vermelhos e o que fez com Draco? – Harry a encarou abismado e perplexo.

_ Hermione, fui eu que saí sobre a mira de uma varinha e você se preocupam com Draco? – fez bico.

_ Sim, pois ele não te machucaria, mas você sim. – a fuzilou com os olhos. Mas os revirou em seguida.

_ Dray entra logo antes que ela me mata e não rir. – falou Harry um pouco mais alto que o habitual. Draco entrou pela cozinha rindo e se sentou ao lado de Harry que lhe olhou feio.

_ Quem diria que ela me ama mais que você Harry.

_ Cala boca. – disse fazendo bico e Mione revirou os olhos.

_ Já que estão bem e vivos, por que não me contam o que aconteceu, pois não entendi quase nada.

_ Isso sim é que me surpreende. – disse Draco rindo mais ainda.

_ Chega Draco e trate de contar a ela, ainda estou com fome, vou à cozinha xavecar a Firbby. – disse Harry saindo para a cozinha.

DH

Draco contou tudo, no final Hermione havia se tornado sua amiga e confidente, mas é claro que para Hermione jamais choraria, bom pelo menos não havia chorado naquele momento. No final de tudo seu veela estava em paz e gostava dessa sensação.

_ Então temos que bolar uma estratégia nossa, não quero desmerecer nenhum dos amigos de Harry, mas por anos de escola convivendo com vocês percebi somente umas coisinhas... – disse tudo em um sarcasmo moderado. Mi riu.

_ Mas que coisas são essas Draco?

_ Quem luta sempre com Você-sabe-quem no final? Harry. Mas quem o faz chegar vivo até lá? Por mais que me doa dizer isso e me doí muito, diga-se de passagem, você e o babaca do seu noivo.

_ Namorado Dray. – disse ela seria.

_ Não faz mal, eu também cairia na negação se meu companheiro fosse ele. – Hermione riu.

_ Como se você não caiu então negação com Harry. – disse a castanha fazendo Draco revirar os olhos.

_ Mas tenho motivos, castanha. Fomos inimigos por tempo demais. – Hermione sorriu descrente.

_ Isso eu não posso contrariar, realmente você era um pé no saco, de tão insuportável. – Ele a fuzilou.

_ Menos, ou voltarei a te chamar de sangue ruim, tá eu não voltaria. Mas cuidado ao dormir... – disse com voz de suspense e deu uma risada maligna.

_ Meu Merlim Dray, para de chatear a Mi. – disse o moreno entrando com um prato cheio de macarronada. Draco se afastou no sofá e Harry sentou ao seu lado levando uma colher bem caprichada a boca.

_ Harry Potter se suxar meu sofá de couro branco vindo direto de Paris, vai me pagar outro entendeu, passa fome? – disse Draco nervoso.

_ Relaxa Dray. – disse o moreno de boca cheia. Draco fez cara feia e virou a cara.

_ Às vezes me pergunto o que eu vi em você? – disse seco.

Hermione riu.

_ Simples minha carisma, meu distúrbio de heroísmo e claro meus lindos olhos. – disse o moreno lhe roubando um selinho com extrato de tomate nos lábios.

_ Credo Harry você me melou. Com licença. – saiu pisando fundo.

HM

Harry gargalhava enquanto seu loiro se afastava. Hermione deu-lhe um beliscão.

_ Hermione, por que fez isso? – disse bravo passando a mão na perna.

_ Harry, Draco está sensível. Deveria dar-lhe mais atenção. Ele ficou doente em primeiro lugar pela sua falta de percepção.

_ Fala neh Mione, mas não esculacha. – ela o beliscou de novo. – Para com isso.

_ Harry você tem que firmar logo esse elo. Vou voltar para falar com o tapado do seu amigo, ver se ainda tenho poder sobre aquela cabeça. Terá uma semana inteira para ficar com ele. Conheça-o de verdade Harry. Cada segredo e divida os seus com ele.

_ Mas fazemos isso.

_ Sim, mas só falar não basta. Terceiro estagio: Corpo. Acho que não preciso dizer nada.

_ Não. – disse ele corando. Hermione respirou fundo e aos olhos de Harry parecia bastante cansada. Sabia que a amiga estava sofrendo pelo comportamento e o afastamento de Rony. Queria dar-lhe conselhos, mas ela se recusava a ouvir, dizendo que sua decisão não tinha volta. Harry às vezes pensava que ela tinha sido muito rígida com Rony, só por ele ter tratado Dray tão mal e a ele próprio. Mas estavam falando de Rony. Sabia que na conversa na cozinha Rony havia passado dos limites, mas não sabia o quanto. Ajoelhou na frente da amiga e encarou seus olhos cansados.

_ Está com saudades dele não está?

_ Por que ele tinha que ter agido tão mal com todos aqui, ate comigo Harry. – seus olhos castanhos anuviaram. – Ele disse para eu escolher, entre ficar com ele ou com você e Draco... – sua voz se perdeu e uma lagrima rolou. – Ele sabe desde o inicio, que não importa o quanto ambos briguem eu sempre estarei dividida, mas no momento quem mais estava precisando de ajuda eram vocês e não ele. Rony tem que aprender que não pode controlar a minha vida.

_ Mas Rony talvez nunca mude Mi. – ela mais uma vez respirou cansada.

_ Então talvez depois dessa guerra deva me afastar dele. Pois sei que Rony se eu vier a terminar com ele, não aceitara ser apenas meu amigo de novo, uma pena.

_ Sabe que não importa a decisão que tomar sempre terá eu e o Dray para cuidar de você. Não sabe? – ela riu.

_ Ouviu o que você acabou de dizer? – ele corou.

_ Eu o recebi como meu veela e o amo, então por que não pedi-lo em casamento?

_ Está brincando? – ela se levantou o fazendo cair de bunda no chão. Pôs-se de pé com raiva.

_ E o que tem de errado nisso, não me diz que aqui no mundo bruxo também tem preconceito? – ela riu e o abraçou, ou melhor, se lançou como bola de canhão nos braços do moreno que quase caiu para trás.

_ Isso é fantástico Harry. Mas esperem para planejar algo quando eu voltar e...

_ Mi calma, nem sei se peço agora ou depois que tudo acabar? – disse triste.

_ Harry agora é o momento, não sabemos nem se sobreviveremos nessa guerra.

_ Hermione, vamos vencer Voldemort, confia em mim.

_ Eu confio Harry, eu confio. – disse a morena o abraçando de novo. – Obrigado por me conceder sua casa futuramente.

_ Sabe que mesmo Dray falando o que fala, nós te amamos e Rony vai perceber o quão maravilhosa você é.

_ Merlim te ouça Harry, Merlim te ouça. Pois eu o amo.

_ Eu sei. – ficaram ainda bastante tempo conversando.

HP

Para Draco a noite não queria chegar. Sua mente estava um caos perante as papeladas que tinha a sua frente. Aquele velho só podia estar tirando uma com a minha cara. Voldemort estava longe de estar acuado e muito menos com forças baixas. Era claro pelos sumiços de tamanha quantidade de trouxas, você-sabe-quem estava operando o mal pela surdina.

Seus olhos cinza cansados trabalhava cada estratégia bolada pela Ordem da Fênix, pelos aurores mais experiente do ramo. O plano em si era complicado em se colocar em pratica, mas não dava brechas para erros. Resumindo o plano era o seguinte, manter Harry seguro até ele estar frente a frente com Voldemort. Tudo bem que Draco tinha certeza que o Lord não mandaria mata-lo, pois se não Harry já estaria morto há muito tempo.

Respirou cansado e viu Harry se aproximar com duas xicaras fumegantes. Pegou a que lhe foi entregue. O tal do chocolate quente. Voltou suas vistas para os papeis a sua mão e continuou a analisa-lo. Hermione também estava dando duro desde que Dobby havia aparecido com aqueles papeis aquela tarde. Draco também sabia que não podiam esperar até amanha para analisar todos, pois Voldemort poderia dar as caras a qualquer momento. O loiro no começo daquela noite havia pedido ao um amigo de confiança, para colher a maior quantidade de informação do submundo dos bruxos, como Draco costumava chamar quando moleque. Estaria com as informações necessárias na manhã seguinte e com elas bolaria seu próprio plano de sobrevivência, tanto para ele quanto para seu amor, quanto para Hermione e o amigo inútil do moreno.

_ Dray, está muito tempo aí sentado, vamos para a cama. – pediu Harry com carinho. – Acabou de se recuperar, não quero que fique doente.

Draco sorriu para ele. Pegou sua mão e o puxou até seu colo. Beijou-lhe os lábios.

_ Se formos para a cama, também não vou dormir e no momento sua segurança vem em primeiro lugar. – Harry suspirou cansado. – Não fique assim, fazemos o que fazemos, porque não queremos te perder, pelo menos aqueles que realmente te ama. Então não faça bico e me ajuda a bolar um plano.

O moreno voltou a se sentar e começou a ler as papeladas. Draco não sabe por quanto tempo analisaram aqueles papeis, pois em um momento estavam sérios e calados no outro rindo e se beijando.

Só sabe que na manhã seguinte acordou com a luz do sol em seu rosto e um corpo quase em cima do seu de tão enroscados que estavam. Levou as mãos a cabelos sedosos e desgrenhados. Sorriu. Haviam dormido no sofá da sala. Harry se mexeu em cima de si.

_ Bom dia dormioco, eu não acredito que ontem me fez dormir nesse cubículo de sofá... – disse nem um pouco resignado.

_ Bom dia Dray, eu também te amo. – o apertou contra seu peito e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

_ Sabe que me sinto em paz e forte quando diz que me ama.

Olhos esmeraldas o fitaram de cima sorrindo.

_ Então tenho que dizer com mais frequência. De agora em diante direi quando menos esperar.

Draco revirou os olhos, só Harry mesmo para bolar algo tão... Harry.

_ Vem vamos para a cozinha preparar um café especial para a Mione. – disse o moreno se pondo de pé e puxando junto e o derrubando no chão.

_ Por que eu faria isso? – perguntou bravo se levantando sozinho.

Harry colou seu corpo no dele e suas pernas tremeram. Mas ainda estava bravo...

_ Por que ela vai embora por uma ou duas semanas inteiras, quero que ela saiba que se quiser pode voltar.

_ Mas amor essa é a intenção. – sorriu de lado.

_ Dray. – ralhou com ele, mas se aproximou sorrateiro para mais perto de seu rosto. – Mas pode repetir o que disse?

_ Harry você é bem estranho, acabou de brigar comig... – começou.

_ Repete, sabe o que quero ouvir. – disse roubando-lhe um beijo.

_ Amor não deveria me provocar... – disse o deitando no sofá. – Pois amor eu posso acabar perdendo o controle. Amor diz que me ama?

Harry gemeu com sua língua no mamilo moreno.

_ Diz amor? – ronronou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

_ Dray... Ohhhh – Draco segurou seu membro por cima da calça de moletom que seu Harry usava. – Eu te amo... ohhhh – apertou de novo. – Mas Hermione... ohhhh Merlim.

Draco sorriu em seu pescoço moreno, enquanto chupava e lambia. Tirou sua mão do membro já bem rígido e subiu pela camiseta, arrancou-lhe sobre os protestos de Harry. Beijou-lhe cada pele exposta. Sua mão navegou por sobre seu abdômen e desceu arrancando-lhe a calça de moletom e descobrindo que seu moreno não estava de box aquela manhã. Sorriu.

_ Agora me dispa amor. – sussurrou-lhe no ouvido.

_ Dray, Hermione... Firbby... – Draco segurou-lhe o membro e ele arfou de desejo.

_ Então você quer resistir a mim? – perguntou travesso. – Então terei que fazer isso.

Draco se levantou em cima do moreno com as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo de Harry e lentamente começou a tirar a própria roupa. Abaixou as calças com box e tudo e a tirou por completo. Voltou a se sentar com seu membro pulsando de desejo, afinal hoje teria Harry dentro dele, pressionaram suas ereções como Harry havia feito na manhã passada e começou a se esfregar enquanto o moreno gemia baixinho. Chegou bem perto de seu ouvido e gemeu também. Deixando um moreno louco. Sorriu travesso.

Draco voltou a se sentar agora suado e encarou esmeraldas escuras de desejo. Mas daquele jeito Harry não faria o que queria, não ali. Sorriu para ele travesso e Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. E sem nenhuma palavra pôs-se de pé e recolheu suas roupas, pegando sua varinha na mesinha de centro e transfigurando sua calça em roupão. Colocou-o e saiu, deixando para trás um moreno confuso e doloroso, pois sentia na pele, sorriu. Não por muito tempo, bateu a porta do quarto.

_ s2 _

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> O que devo falar... * suspira* simplesmente adoro torturar o pobre do Harry. Draco tinha que ter sua vingança.

Mas a declaração no começo da fic eu achei muito Guty, chorei escrevendo, enquanto as palavras me vinham à mente. T.T

Sei que com um final desse e com a degustação aqui em baixo, a raiva e desejo de me matar ira voltar, tudo bem matar não, pois ainda querem que continue escrevendo... espero. Mas a tortura é certa.

Kkkkk

Não esqueçam que a vingança nunca é plena mata a alma e a envenena...

Entao... Reviews, muito, mas muito deles...

Sorry...

Ate o capitulo 13 – Eu sou seu Harry...

_"_ Pensei que não viria mais... – disse Draco roucamente em cima da cama sobre os lençóis de seda verde, que Firbby havia trocado ontem de tarde. Harry sorriu ao vê-lo se descobrir e se mostrar completamente nu e rígido. Ignorou seu desejo de se jogar sobre o loiro e toma-lo ali mesmo. Jogaria aquele jogo. – Por que não vem até aqui perto._

_Draco levou a própria mão ao seu membro rígido, o manipulou uma e duas vezes e com o pouco de liquido que conseguiu daquilo passou o dedo e apontou para Harry travesso._

__ Não quer provar de novo amor. – Harry gemeu ao vê-lo levando o dedo à boca e provando de uma maneira perversa o próprio sabor. Harry respirou fundo, foi até a cama e se aproximou do criado mudo e pegou sua varinha, sem nenhuma palavra e olhar sobre o loiro, transfigurou uma poltrona e se sentou nela, finalmente olhando um loiro com as sobrancelhas erguidas descrentes. Mas sorriu mesmo assim travesso. Draco também jogaria. Mas qual era o premio nenhum dos dois sabia, mas tinha uma noção do que queriam."_

Para que eu não demore tanto, comentem e bjos...

Obrigado para todos que comentaram no capitulo passado e a todos que passam e não deixam sua marquinha por aqui.

Duvidas de algo sobre a historia pergunte-me e responderei com muito prazer. XD

Ate...


	13. Chapter 13 Eu sou seu Harry

Obs: Coraçao malvado que engana e que não merece misericórdia, esse é o meu... Sei que demorei, mas não me punem por não ter comprido o que prometi, mas as ideias não fluía, mas agora voltaram e voltou com tudo. Mas como não posso me esquecer obrigado a todos que comentaram... agradeço de coração amo ler cada comentário, além de dar muitas risadas com alguns.

Saboreiem...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13 – Eu sou seu, Harry...<strong>

Harry movido pelo desejo e raiva pela sacanagem do loiro, foi até a cozinha e pediu a Firbby para preparar um café da manhã especial a Hermione e que levasse até seu quarto em nome dele, Draco e da própria Firbby, o que quase a fez chorar rios de lagrimas e também pediu para fazer um almoço também especial e assim que tivesse pronto chamasse ele e Draco, pois não tomaria café aquela manhã.

Harry caminhou lentamente para seu quarto, abriu a porta. Estava em mente, só provocar o loiro a manhã inteira e sair andando como ele havia feito, mas com a cena que se colocava em sua frente, seu companheiro o traiu quase chegando até o loiro primeiro que ele próprio.

_ Pensei que não viria mais... – disse Draco roucamente em cima da cama sobre os lençóis de seda verde, que Firbby havia trocado ontem de tarde. Harry sorriu ao vê-lo se descobrir e se mostrar completamente nu e rígido. Ignorou seu desejo de se jogar sobre o loiro e toma-lo ali mesmo. Jogaria aquele jogo. – Por que não vem até aqui perto.

Draco levou a própria mão ao seu membro rígido, o manipulou uma e duas vezes e com o pouco de liquido que conseguiu daquilo passou o dedo e apontou para Harry travesso.

_ Não quer provar de novo amor. – Harry gemeu ao vê-lo levando o dedo à boca e provando de uma maneira perversa o próprio sabor. Harry respirou fundo, foi até a cama e se aproximou do criado mudo e pegou sua varinha, sem nenhuma palavra e olhar sobre o loiro, transfigurou uma poltrona e se sentou nela, finalmente olhando um loiro com as sobrancelhas erguidas descrentes. Mas sorriu mesmo assim travesso. Draco também jogaria. Mas qual era o premio nenhum dos dois sabia, mas tinha uma noção do que queriam. – Então o meu amor quer jogar é?

_ Agora que percebeu hem coração? – disse Harry numa voz mais rouca e sedutora que a dele. Draco lhe deu seu melhor sorriso de lado.

_ Então mesmo se eu fizer isso você vai ficar ai?

Draco se deitou novamente na cama e com os olhos no moreno começou movimentos sedutores, passou a mão pelo seu peitoral e descia cada minuto mais para o ponto que queria. Para Harry isso era pior que tortura, mas ficou pior se concentrar quando o loiro, o desgraçado descaradamente começou a se masturbar. Mas o mais doloroso se é que me entende foi quando o danadinho começou a chama-lo, enquanto se contorcia na cama de desejo e clímax.

_ Harry... ahhhh Harry... Ohhh Harry, mais muito mais... – disse o loiro entre seus espasmos de luxuria.

Harry começou a se mexer na poltrona desconfortavelmente. Não perderia seja lá o que ele estava apostando, pois no momento sua mente estava presa na cena sua frente e nos seus próprios espasmos reprimidos e na dor lasciva que aquela brincadeira estava lhe causando.

_ Ohhh meu amor... vai Harry estou quase...ohhh lá... – Que se dane seja lá o que prometeu a si mesmo para estar sentado nessa poltrona.

Harry se levantou e colocou sua mão a onde estará a do loiro e com a mão sobre a dele começou a masturba-lo deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e com a voz rouca sussurrou-lhe no ouvido.

_ Draco Malfoy isso foi golpe baixo. – Draco gozou em sua mão. Harry tomou-lhe a boca com volúpia.

_ Agora é minha vez Harry Potter. – disse o loiro sapeco.

Draco o jogou ao outro lado da cama e subiu em cima de seu corpo. Beijou, acariciou e principalmente atiçou cada parte de seu corpo anestesiando cada célula que possuía e minutos depois tinha um Draco se esfregando em seu membro. Harry já não pensava em nada, só no desejo de tomar aquele loiro para si para sempre.

_ Draco eu sou seu hoje e sempre. – disse olhando olhos cinza obscurecido de luxuria e amor.

_ Eu sei. – ele parou com os movimentos e Harry que havia fechado os olhos os abriu e o encarou. – Eu sou seu Harry...

_ Eu sei. – ele desceu seu rosto lentamente e deu-lhe um beijo na ponta de seu membro e subia beijando-lhe com carinho. – Draco...

_ Harry eu te quero em mim... – Harry arregalou os olhos chocados, nunca tinha feito com um homem antes e tinha medo de machuca-lo. – Agora.

_ Draco eu não tenho experiência... eu posso te machucar. – falou com a voz tremida.

_ Não vai, eu confio em você. Eu não posso mais esperar meu amor, por favor? – pediu o loiro com os olhinhos brilhando.

_ Promete me avisar se doer? Qualquer desconforto que tiver? – Disse Harry o colocando no colchão com todo carinho.

_ Prometo. Eu te amo.

_ Também te amo anjo. – disse roubando-lhe um beijo. – Por que não virá dizem que é mais confortado...

_ Não eu quero te olhar, quero ver seu rosto quando chegar ao limite dentro de mim. – Sem dizer mais nada e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, beijou o loiro com gula.

Harry desceu por seu pescoço e chupou seus mamilos, ponto fraco do loiro. Quando se sentiu satisfeito ali desceu um pouco mais, beijou-lhe a barriga lisinha sem nenhum volume; tão lindo e perfeito. Com as mãos abriu as pernas do loiro e ficou no meio delas, desceu mais com sua boca e atiçou seu membro, mas não o masturbou, apenas brincou – beijou e mordeu. – Finalmente chegou onde queria rodeou aquela entrada tão apertadinha com sua língua, depois lentamente inseriu um dedo. Draco arqueou, mas não emitiu som algum além de gemidos de desejo, colocou mais um e logo depois outro. Esperou Draco se acostumar com a invasão, assim que viu o loiro relaxar, explorou sua entrada mais fundo e com movimentos de vai e vem arrancava altos gemidos do loiro que permanecia encarando-o com seus olhos cinza e em nenhum momento Harry deixou de encara-lo, estava perceptível a cada movimento do loiro.

Draco começou a se movimentar em seus dedos com vontade e naquele momento soube que o loiro estava pronto. Tirou seus dedos e com a varinha de Draco que estava mais próxima dele conjurou um feitiço de lubrificante, passou em seu membro e na entrada do loiro.

_ Harry agora. – disse o outro quase bravo.

Harry sorriu.

_ Seu pedido é uma ordem. - Penetrou-o e esperou. – Te amo.

_ Também te amo. Só me dá um segundo. – disse o loiro com seu rosto meio contorcido.

_ vou tirar está doendo... – Vez que ia se afastar, mas Draco o prendeu rodeando sua cintura com as pernas e fazendo seu membro entrar cada vez mais e o loiro arquearam e soltaram um gemido. – Draco me deixa...

_ Não, preciso que relaxe que também vou relaxar. – disse o outro com mais carinho. – Eu te amo. Sou só seu Harry...

_ Certo, você se movimenta quando se sentir pronto.

Estar ali dentro do loiro, era como encontrar a outra parte da felicidade. Precisou de todo seu controle para esperar pelo loiro. Com uma das mãos começou atiçar e masturba-lo, sabia que faria seu foco sair da dor que deveria estar sentido. Harry aumentou os movimentos e pego de surpresa Draco começou a se movimentar, se antes pensava que fazer amor era incrível agora era como dividir o paraíso com o loiro.

DM

Assim que sentiu a mão de Harry em seu membro seu desejo falou mais auto e sem demora seu corpo pediu por mais que aquilo, o elo queria mais, Draco queria tudo que pudesse ter. Começou a se movimentar contra o membro do moreno. Foi bem mais do que tinha imaginado que seria, era como dividir a própria ala com Harry. Naquele momento poderia conjurar sem problema o maior e mais forte patrono e acabar com todos os dementadores de Voldemort.

Harry não demorou em tomar as rédeas e Draco adorou, o moreno sabia exatamente onde toca-lo e a cada toque um espasmo corria por seu corpo e seu elo se fortalecia. Harry tinha o sigronismo perfeito em toca-lo em ambos os pontos de seu desejo. Não demorou a chegarem ao clímax. Harry se jogou sobre seu corpo e o abraçou e com uma ultima estocada, ambos se desmancharam de amor e desejo.

_ Te amo. – disseram os dois em ultimo fio de voz. Suas respirações estavam descompassadas e ofegantes, Harry começou a rir.

_ O que foi? – perguntou inseguro de ter feito papel de ridículo para seu companheiro. Pego desprevenido Harry o beijou com volúpia.

_ Dray esse foi o melhor momento de toda aminha vida. Voce foi tão maravilhosamente perfeito. – Draco sentiu seu rosto esquentar ainda mais e seus olhos arderem. – Amor o que foi?

_ Obrigado por dizer isso. – Harry o abraçou forte e uma lagrima rolou por sua face.

_ Dray eu é que tenho que agradecer, por ter me proporcionado tamanha felicidade. Você estava tão lindo... eu não te machuquei, machuquei?

Foi sua vez de rir.

_ Não meu amor, você também foi perfeito.

Harry se aconchegou ao seu lado e o puxou para mais perto e Morfeu abraçou a ambos.

HP

Hermione estava sentada no sofá lendo quando Harry adentrou a sala com Draco segurando sua mão. Sua amiga lhe sorriu timidamente, pediu para Dray falar para Firbby que já podia servir o almoço, o loiro sumiu pela porta da cozinha e Harry se jogou aos pés da castanha.

_ Fala porque essa carinha triste? – ela negou.

_ Nada, estou bem. Mas me conta e você e Draco parecem ter firmado o elo. – Harry corou e se levantou do chão e sentou no sofá ao lado da amiga a abraçando.

_ Promete se cuidar lá fora? – pediu a apertando mais em seus braços.

_ Prometo se for para te deixar feliz. Vocês me mandam informações diárias estarei no meu apartamento, pode ir lá me visitar, sabe que você é meu guardião do segredo, leve Draco também, precisam sair um pouco dessa casa, por mais que Dumbledore diga que é mais seguro ficar aqui. – Harry sorriu para a amiga e assentiu.

_ Prometo que iremos, mas você também me mande noticias de todos.

_ Pode deixar.

_ Hei pombinhos venham almoçar. – disse Draco fuzilando ambos com olhos cinza frios.

_ Com ciúmes Dray? – perguntou Harry se levantando e indo ate seu loiro agarrado a Mione que sorria.

_ De você? – perguntou ele irônico.

_ Não Dray da Mione. – disse Harry impaciente e Hermione se soltou para ajudar Firbby a servi-los, Draco se aproximou do moreno.

_ Eu sempre vou ter, afinal você é somente meu. – disse o loiro ao pé do ouvido de Harry.

Os três almoçaram e riram muito aquela tarde, pois para Harry Draco havia tirado o dia para zoar da sua cara, mas longe de Harry estar com raiva disso de maneira nenhuma eram brincadeiras bem engraçadas e saudáveis. Hermione respirou fundo e o encarou. O moreno suspirou e ela sem dizer nada saiu para seu quarto e retornou com seu malão.

_ Bom; meninos eu estou indo. – Harry a abraçou forte e olhou para o loiro.

_ Sem essa sou péssimo em despedidas e no final ela vai voltar para me encher em menos de duas semanas. – Ambos riram do loiro. Harry deixou ser abraçado pelo moreno quando uma lagrima caiu por sua face.

_ Cuida-se ou eu não sei o que... – Hermione deu um abraço em ambos e enxugou as lagrimas do moreno e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

_ Harry sabe que sei me cuidar, sempre soube.

_ Eu sei, só que sem o Rony... eu...

_ Eu sei. Eu também preciso dele e vou busca-lo para a nossa futura missão e com a ajuda de Merlim a ultima.

Harry a deixou se afastar e sair pela porta e assim que o barulho oco da porta se fez ouvir desmanchou nos braços do loiro.

_ Calma meu amor ela vai voltar.

_ Dray, nós nunca brigamos mais desde quando essa guerra explodiu em nossas vidas, sinto que tenho que protegê-los e não gosto de tê-los mais tão longe de mim.

_ Prometo fazer esses dias passar rapidinho, além do mais ela disse que podíamos visita-la. – Harry o encarou indignado.

_ Não acredito que um Malfoy ouvisse atrás das portas. – Draco deu-lhe um tapa na testa, mas Harry sorriu.

_ Não estava ouvindo você e ela que estavam falando alto demais. – Harry riu.

_ É talvez seja isso mesmo.

_ Só pode ser isso. – Harry se levantou e ia em direção ao quarto, mas Draco o segurou.

_ Não mocinho, temos umas papeladas ali para analisar, falei serio quando disse que dessa vez não teria erros.

DM

Draco e Harry analisaram as novas noticias que Hermione havia recebido por ele aquela manhã, quando estava fazendo coisas mais agradáveis. Draco encheu a mesa de bombons e o moreno riu de sua gula ao colocar dois na boca de uma só vez. Analisaram aquelas papeladas até tarde, jogaram snap explosivo e logo Harry caiu para trás cansado.

_ Cansei Dray, não quero mais brincar disso.

_ Também foi você que insistiu nisso, afinal optei por jogarmos cartas um jogo muito mais interessante que esse troço de grifinórios primários. – Harry revirou os olhos e fechou os olhos. Sentiu um peso sobre si e segurou o riso que ameaçava escapar. – Mas podemos acabar com esse tedio rapidinho e dessa vez nem precisamos ir para o quarto, o que acha meu amor?

Harry sentiu seu corpo reagir às palavras do loiro. "Corpo maldito" – pensou sorrindo. Sentiu a língua quente e eletrizante do loiro percorrer seu pescoço e as mãos danadas abrir sua blusa e entrando em sua calça, atiçou e manipulou. Harry não conseguiu mais se manter sem reação simplesmente soltou um gemido e arrancou a camisa do outro em um puxão, apertou a cintura do loiro para fixar ainda mais suas tensões. O loiro tinha todo controle sem sombra para duvidas e daquela vez Draco comandou a dança até o fim. Ficaram ali mesmo no meio da sala, abraçados e ofegantes, cobertos por uma manta transfigurada pelo moreno. Adormeceram.

_ S2 _

A semana se decorreu rapidamente, mesmo que muitas das vezes ambos reclamassem de tedio e acabavam adormecidos nus em qualquer canto da casa. Hermione voltaria só na sexta daquela semana. Os planos de Draco fluíam em vento e polpa, começava a fazer estratégias para algumas operações de resgate da Ordem. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido, o loiro sabia que era questão de tempo para o Lord atacar, conhecia um pouco de sua tática por conta de seu pai no passado que queria esquecer para sempre. Já era a quinta vez que um companheiro da Ordem era sequestrado. Draco estava na mesa de jantar com Harry ao seu lado analisando a copia da planta do local, onde os sequestradores estavam e as tabelas com local e horário da movimentação da tal casa, além de alguns nomes de comensais que Draco desconhecia, mas Harry não.

O plano foi traçado de resgate e fuga rápido e com sorte captura de algum deles. Mas para não colocar a vitima que aquela altura já deveria estar debilitada, o loiro traçou o horário de menos movimentação, madrugada, sem erros, bastava seguir o que estava escrito ali e ninguém morreria e o resgate seria perfeito.

_ Vamos Mi nos espera. – disse Harry se levantado e pegando os papeis e Draco segurava firmemente seus planos em mão.

Harry jogou pó de flu na lareira e disse a palavra chave do apartamento de Mione. O moreno entrou primeiro e Draco em seguida. Saiu na sala da morena. Era um apê simples, a sala era decorada com moveis simples e de cores claras. Dali podia avistar a cozinha e um corredor que levava ao quarto e ao banheiro ambos simples também em sua construção e decoração. A morena sorriu da cozinha e fez sinal para ambos se aproximarem.

_ Que bom que vieram, Dumbledore aparecera em alguns instantes, estou preparando algo bem gostoso para almoçarmos. – disse ela abraçando Harry que sorria como criança para ela. Draco sabia o quanto o moreno estava precisando vê-la.

_ Missões? – perguntou Harry se sentando ao seu lado nos bancos altos perto da bancada que separava a cozinha da sala. A morena deu de ombros.

_ Duas, mas ambas fáceis de ser operadas não se preocupem. – Ela encarou a ambos e sorriu para mim, retribui o gesto. – E você Draco não sentiu minha falta?

_ Até poderia se uma pessoa não falasse de você a cada cinco minutos estava começando a ficar com ciúmes. – Mione riu. – Trouxe o que nos pediram.

_ Obrigada Draco tem nos ajudado e muito, recuperamos mais da metade dos nossos companheiros e apoiadores de causa. – Draco poderia até ter rido de suas palavras, mas não o fez unicamente por que sabia que Hermione não acreditava nas palavras que usara. Ninguém ali apoiava causa alguma, só queriam viver e vencer para que pudessem ter alguma liberdade.

_ Rony também vem. – disse ela olhando para Harry que se manteve inabalado. - Ira–voltar comigo para a casa de Draco. Tenho ótimas ideias para acabar com isso de uma vez.

_ Ótimo. – disse o moreno sem emoção. Draco segurou sua mão e olhos esmeraldas o fitaram serio.

_ Harry é seu amigo, o que está pensando? – perguntou com carinho e percebeu que Hermione havia voltado para as panelas. Draco o puxou para o sofá. Sentaram-se e o loiro fez o moreno encara-lo. – Hermione merece que vocês se entendam...

_ Mas se ele xingar você eu...

_ Você vai deixar que a noiva dele tome partido, pois já não ligo para o que ele fala. Já pensou que ele esta com ciúmes de você? De Hermione? – falou e Harry o encarou confuso.

_ De Mi tudo bem, mas de mim por quê?

Draco quase quis chuta-lo. Oh cabecinha lerda.

_ Porque até antes de morar em minha casa, só existiam vocês três desde sempre. Não é fácil abrir mão da convivência de pessoas que acostumamos proteger e ter simplesmente ao nosso lado. – as esmeraldas o fitaram e lábios não muito finos sorriram.

_ Nunca pensei que viveria para vê-lo justificar as atitudes de Rony.

Draco fechou a cara.

_ Sabe que não gosto quando fala assim.

_ desculpe Dray, mas não me contive.

_s2_

Harry ajudou sua amiga na cozinha, enquanto Draco mexia em seus artifícios trouxas. Não demorou em que os dois visitantes restante chegar. Rony e Dumbledore chegaram juntos, então não houve discursão alguma.

Alguns esclarecimentos foram feitos e pedidos de desculpas foram dados e aceitos. O clima estava de puro relaxamento após o almoço. Draco explicou seu plano para a tarefa que nos foi dada e eu me mantive quieto em todo monologo. Hermione questionou algumas partes, que Draco prontamente esclareceu com palavras simples. Como o mesmo havia dito: Perfeito!

Hermione ainda aquela tarde esclareceu com Rony o dia exato de sua volta para acelerar as estratégias de ataque que Draco estava formulando. O loiro ainda conversou um longo dialogo com Dumbledore, enquanto eu, Hermione e Rony arrumavam a cozinha à moda trouxa. Dumbledore se despediu assim que acabou de conversar. Juntei-me a Draco na sala, para ver se descobria do que tanto falavam, pois o loiro agora tinha um semblante perdido e distante.

_ Dray, tudo bem? – ele assentiu sem nem ao menos olhar. Não a perguntou mais nada, apenas o abraçou, pois se forçasse acabariam brigando e Draco sofria com essas discursões. – Quando quiser conversar...

_ Eu sei.

Foram para casa logo depois.

Visitaram Mione mais duas vezes ainda naquela semana, as coisas estavam ficando agitadas. Rony e Hermione voltaram na sexta feira à noite. Rony o final de semana inteiro se manteve receptivo e Draco distante de todos. Todos se mantiveram calados perante o comportamento do loiro, pois não acontecia sempre.

Três meses se passou voando. Rony e Mione viviam em missões para a Ordem e Harry não sabia o que fazer com o loiro que não sabia se o queria por perto ou longe dele. Hermione havia dito que era só um temperamento normal de veela.

Mas tudo piorou em uma manha que Harry acordou com as ânsias de Draco vindas do banheiro. Correu até ele, mas antes que chegasse a passar pela porta uma força invisível o estuporou para o outro lado do quarto.

_ Draco, por que fez isso? – perguntou nervoso, enquanto o loiro chorava e vomitava ao mesmo tempo abraçado ao sanitário.

_ Eu não estou conseguindo Harry... eu... – mais vomito.

_ Draco, precisa se controlar ou eu não vou poder ajuda-lo, amor me deixa ajuda-lo? – perguntou com carinho, tocando a camada fina de magia. – Dray...

_ Harry me ajuda, estou com medo... eu... – Draco tentou se levantar, mais caiu desacordado.

_ DRAY...

Harry gritou e bateu na parede de magia que nem se abalou. Ouviu passos apressados atrás de si. Hermione. Harry explicou em poucas palavras o que estava acontecendo ali.

_ Entendi, Harry deixa comigo, esta descontrolado, precisa se acalmar e passa isso para Draco pelo elo de vocês. RONY... – ela gritou e o ruivo apareceu em seguida na porta. – Chame Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey, diz simplesmente que é o Draco.

Harry sentiu mãos em seus ombros e olhou para duas orbes castanhas e decididas.

_ Hermione salva ele. Eu te imploro... – Harry disse com uma lagrima rolando pelo seu rosto.

_ Harry para mim ajuda-lo preciso que me ajude tem que passar seriedade por esse elo, assim Draco também vai se acalmar, entende? – assentiu respirando fundo e quando abriu os olhos estavam decididos.

Tudo ficaria bem, Draco ficaria bem...

_ s2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> GENTEEEEEE...

Meu Dray dodói de novo naoooooooo... Meu deus que coração perverso o meu...

Ok Talvez nem tanto, mas só vão saber no próximo capitulo e tenho uma hiper surpresa...

Mas para redimir minha culpa e aplacar alguns corações raivosos uma palhinha que vos espera.

_"_ Rony cadê... – começou Mione mais se calou ao ver quem mais entrava na sala. Dumbledore sorriu e Pomfrey simplesmente balançou a cabeça dizendo:_

__ Eles bem que poderia ter levado mais tempo. – com sua voz dura._

_Hermione correu até eles e começou a explicar o que se passava e o que tinha usado para controlar a magia do loiro sem nenhum progresso. Harry se aproximou e já ia começar seu relato, mas foi calado com a mão de seu mentor em seu ombro._

__ Harry, porque você não vem comigo enquanto Pompola cuida de Draco. Prometo que tudo ficara bem. – Harry assentiu o seguindo até a sala. Dumbledore se sentou na poltrona que sempre se sentava e Harry ocupou o sofá se jogando nele desolado e com as mãos no rosto. – Harry meu rapaz não precisa ficar em total devastação. As noticias não são tão ruins. Aquela magia fora de controle não é de Draco._

_Harry o fitou confuso._

__ De quem mais seria senhor? – perguntou começando a se irritar._

__ Draco vem passando enjoos desde quando?"_

Enjoos, hummm sei não hemmm... kkkkk

Promete o capitulo 13, esperem até sexta no máximo sábado que o posto. Beijo a todos e Reviews. Muito deles... XD


	14. Chapter 14Amor a tres

**Obs:** Sei que não mereço dessa vez perdao algum e desculpas não serão suficientes para me explicar e pedir desculpas... Entao só peço que me desculpem ao ponto de saborearem mais um capitulo...

Bjos e boa leitura que afinal esta linda. Pelo menos eu acho. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14 – Amor a três...<strong>

Harry fez tudo que Hermione lhe pedia, concentrou-se no elo, conversou com um loiro desacordado e até depois de muito encantamento tentou passar pela parede de magia, mas foi remessado para longe de novo. Começava a se descontrolar de novo, mas se manteve firme. Rony entrou assim que tentava pela terceira vez passar pelo campo de magia.

_ Rony cadê... – começou Mione mais se calou ao ver quem mais entrava na sala. Dumbledore sorriu e Pomfrey simplesmente balançou a cabeça dizendo:

_ Eles bem que poderia ter levado mais tempo. – com sua voz dura.

Hermione correu até eles e começou a explicar o que se passava e o que tinha usado para controlar a magia do loiro sem nenhum progresso. Harry se aproximou e já ia começar seu relato, mas foi calado com a mão de seu mentor em seu ombro.

_ Harry, porque você não vem comigo enquanto Pompola cuida de Draco. Prometo que tudo ficara bem. – Harry assentiu o seguindo até a sala. Dumbledore se sentou na poltrona que sempre se sentava e Harry ocupou o sofá se jogando nele desolado e com as mãos no rosto. – Harry meu rapaz não precisa ficar em total devastação. As noticias não são tão ruins. Aquela magia fora de controle não é de Draco.

Harry o fitou confuso.

_ De quem mais seria senhor? – perguntou começando a se irritar.

_ Draco vem passando enjoos desde quando?

_ Faz uma semana, queria chamar Pomfrey, mas ele se recusava então deixei passar dizendo para mim mesmo se isso não melhorasse, eu o levaria na marrar. – disse se pondo de pé e Dumbledore permanecia em sua pose de puro sossego.

_ Harry, o que Draco tem não é uma doença. Para ser mais claro Draco é um veela e como tal podem gerar seus progenitores. – disse seu mentor fazendo Harry novamente cair no sofá dessa vez de boca aberta.

_ Draco esta... – Alvo riu.

_ Sim meu querido, seu conjunge esta gravido e suponho que de dois para três meses.

Harry começou a rir descontroladamente, depois chorar. Dumbledore assistia a tudo com calma. Assim que se acalmou, pediu desculpa pelo seu comportamento, mas a felicidade em seu peito era tamanha, que sua própria magia começava a se descontrolar, fazendo uma pequena onda de vento soprar pelo ambiente.

_ Draco vai me dar um filho... – quase gritou. Avistou Pomfrey vindo do corredor e correu até ela. – Como ele esta e a nossa criança?

_ Sr. Potter se acalme. – pediu ela tentando ser severa, mas o sorriso em sua face reconhecia a felicidade e o desejo que pulsava no coração de Harry. Uma família, Draco estava lhe dando uma família. – Ambos estão bem, mas o Sr. Malfoy está descansando e quero o senhor longe daquele quarto pelas ultimas três horas. Precisamos conversar... Srta. Granger?

_ Sim Madame Pomfrey? – se aproximou Mione.

Pomfrey se sentou na Poltrona restante na sala e Mi dividiu o sofá comigo. Ambos ouvimos todos os comandos e cuidados de Pomfrey. As recomendações parecia não ter vim, Harry já nem mais aprestava a media atenção a partir da parte que Draco teria que ter acompanhamento e que ela viria todo mês olha-lo.

_ Sr. Potter esses descontrole de magia vai acontecer com frequência nesse começo de mês, Draco e o bebê se tornaram bastantes independentes de sua magia. Por isso, por mais que queira brigar com seu companheiro não o faça, pois o veela gerando é bastante volúvel, a insegurança dele também aumentara, por isso mostre a ele a cada momento que o ama e que só se importa com ele. – Ela se virou para Dumbledore severa e altiva. – Você-sabe-quem pode estar colocando a comunidade bruxa em um caos, mas Harry não pode em hipóteses alguma sair do lado de Draco, pois pode ocorrer um aborto espontâneo, além de o Sr. Malfoy morrer no processo. Ouviu senhores? – ela olhou a todos firmemente.

_ Sim Pompola. Nossa querida Hermione cuidara de ambos e os manterá seguros aqui, não é minha querida? – disse o velho sorrindo.

Hermione assentiu.

_ Sim. Passarei a Firbby sobre a nova alimentação de Draco com licença e boa tarde a todos.

Harry ainda ouviu algumas recomendações de Pomfrey sobre os temperamentos de Draco durante a gravidez que o moreno já começava achar nenhum pouco fácil para ninguém. Ambos, Pomfrey e Dumbledore foram embora logo após todo o monologo da enfermeira. Rony que estava velando o sono de Draco entrou na sala e se esparramou no chão.

_ Cara você está bastante ferrado, lembro-me de Fleur gravida meu Merlim quase colocou minha casa de cabeça para baixo e isso que ela nem é cem por cento veela, como seu namorado. Boa sorte. – disse seu amigo sorrindo.

_ Obrigado Rony pelo seu apoio incondicional. – falou irônico e o ruivo riu.

_ Qual é estou te preparando para o pior. – Harry o chutou e foi em direção ao quarto. ' Tá bom que se manteria longe' – pensou sorrindo.

O quarto estava calmo e bastante escuro, as cortinas estavam fechadas e com a coloração escurecida. Draco ressonava na cama como se não tivesse acontecido lhe nada. Sorriu. Aproximou-se com cautela da cama e se sentou nela. Passou a mão com carinho pelos cabelos macios e pela face ainda molhada de lagrimas do loiro. Beijou-lhe a face com carinho.

_ Eu te amo tanto, meu anjinho. – sussurrou com doçura no ouvido de Draco, que suspirou adormecido. Harry riu baixinho, com o peito acelerado. – Vamos ter uma família completa Dray.

Harry se ajoelhou no chão e levantou a camiseta do pijama do outro e beijou-lhe a barriga com carinho e sentando ali permaneceu não sabe quanto tempo acariciando o rosto e a barriga ainda lisinha de seu amor. Seu filho crescia ali seguro.

#####################################################

Fazia uma semana desde o grande descobrimento e susto com o loiro. Harry pensava acariciando cabelos sedosos enquanto Hermione falava algo que já nem mais ouvia. Sua mente estava presa na ficha que lhe caiu no mesmo momento que acariciava a barriga de Draco pela primeira vez. O fato que tomava sua mente e sonhos desde então, Draco e seu filho corriam mais perigo ainda, se Voldemort descobrir... não gostava nem de pensar e desde então tem feito Draco mudar de ideia sobre essa ideia mais do que absurda de lutar na guerra ao seu lado. Ouviu alguém lhe chamar ao longe, mas não deu atenção. Colocar seus amigos nesse risco já lhe dava pânico, colocar sua família... Harry sabia que não suportaria.

_ Harry Potter. – Draco deu-lhe um cutucam na barriga e Harry xingou. – Olha a boca suja acha que meu filho vai crescer em volta de palavreados tão esdrúxulos?

_ Desculpe meu amor. – disse beijando-lhe os lábios com carinho. – Mas dá próxima vez é só chamar seu soco doeu.

Draco andava cada vez mais temperamental.

_ Se tivesse ouvindo a pobre da Hermione chamando-lhe a atenção por não ouvi-la eu não precisaria partir para agressão física. – disse Draco saindo de seu colo e se sentando. Sim ele e Hermione estavam cada vez mais ligados, Rony já não ligava pela aproximação, afinal quem queria um loiro temperamental e com a magia instável com uma varinha em punho pronto para lhe deferir uma azaração das piores? Acho que ninguém se habilita e Rony era o primeiro a sair de perto quando Draco explodia seguido de Firbby.

_ Desculpe Hermione, mas fui longe.

_ Percebemos nos deixou falando. – reclamou o loiro fazendo bico e Hermione sorriu. "Amiga da onça."- pensou com revolta.

Harry se aproximou do loiro e lhe beijou o rosto abraçando e quando sentiu Draco relaxar confessou.

_ Estava pensando na guerra agora...

_ Harry não começa. – pediu Draco afundando ainda mais em seus braços. – Harry, adaptamos todo o plano até chave de portal temos para uma urgência que me levaria direto para a toca... – Draco lhe tocou o rosto e Harry derreteu ao toque. – Hermione até afirmou que não teria um risco tão grande. Harry, estou treinando tanto, comigo lá as baixas na guerra será reduzida significativamente. Não pode negar isso. Meus poderes de cura essa semana eu consegui um resultado tão alto.

_ Eu sei amor, mas você está esperando nosso bebê e... – Harry respirou fundo ao toque dos lábios do loiro em sua bochecha, não tinha como ganhar aquele jogo. Draco tinha argumento e artimanhas para vencê-lo.

_ Prometi, não ficar no cruzamento de fogo. Ficarei na enfermaria com Pomfrey, como o planejado. Harry, quero estar lá caso você se ferir muito grave, sabe que serei o único que... – Harry ouviu um soluço e quase se chutou por convocar aquele assunto de novo que sempre terminava em Draco chorando e ele se sentindo péssimo, pois se lembrava de que faria o mesmo e que longe dele no estado que estava poderia matar ambos: Draco e o bebê.

_ Desculpe não chore... Draco não chore amor... – Harry sentiu o loiro se acalmar aos poucos.

Beijou-lhe a face com carinho e segou lhe o rosto.

_ Tudo bem seguiremos o plano, não vou mais tentar convencê-lo.

_ Já que é tempo perdido neh Harry. – disse Hermione sorrindo, acostumada à novela. Harry lhe mostrou língua e a castanha saiu para o quintal, onde Harry sabia que Rony treinava com Dumbledore.

DM

Draco se sentia uma dinamite de emoções, não sabia quando explodiria. Muitas das vezes terminava ele chorando compulsivamente nos braços de Harry depois de brigar com o mesmo. Harry estava sendo tudo que precisava em cada momento. Sua paciência era grande para aturar a Draco e isso o próprio admitia para si mesmo. Harry estava sendo o companheiro perfeito.

Draco reclamava desde as comidas da pobre Firbby até as estrias de sua barriga, tinha ciência disso. Sabia que a comida de Firbby não era terrível como dizia na raiva e que em sua barriga não tinha uma estria em seus ataques de auto rejeição. Draco ia tudo ao extremo, felicidade, depressão, raiva e tristeza.

Mas sabia também que o que mais fazia Harry sofrer era seus ataques de depressão, quando incluía não vê-lo, mesmo sabendo que ele era o único a aplacar sua dor. A guerra também estava afetando seu sono, sonhava que perdia Harry quase toda a noite.

Hermione era sua grande aliada naquela batalha consigo mesmo, foi a única que não deferiu sua bomba de sentimentos. De alguma maneira ela lhe acalmava, ou melhor, mantinha sua magia em controle. Weasley, mal ficava no mesmo cômodo que ele e isso Draco agradecia aos céus. Dumbledore e Pomfrey intercalaram os dias daquela semana para treina-lo a controlar sua magia e seu dom de cura.

*** HD***

Os dias e os meses foram se passando. Draco já estava em seu sexto mês. Uma mão segurava a sua firmemente e seus olhos não tirava o foco de Harry que travava uma batalha com Snape de feitiços e legilimencia. Sua mão livre depositou em seu ventre avantajado e arredondado, sentiu o bebê dá uma chutadinha e sorriu. Mione apertou sua mão com mais força e Draco deu um puxão a olhando feio.

_ Quer arrancar minha mão fora? – perguntou massageando os dedos vermelhos.

_ Desculpe Draco, mas Snape está pegando pesado com Harry hoje. – disse a morena sem nem olha-lo. Draco sabia que se um feitiço Harry não rebatesse Mione interferiria antes do tal atingi-lo. Seu bebê deu um segundo chute. Pegou a mão de Hermione e depositou em sua barriga para relaxa-la, como sempre fazia quando Weasley não estava por perto, pois o ferrugem se encontrava em uma aula com Lupin na sede da ordem e só voltaria anoite. – Oh Draco mexeu, oh de novo.

Draco revirou os olhos. Não sabiam o sexo do bebê por opção dele próprio, Harry não gostou muito da ideia, mas aceitou mesmo assim. O loiro queria só uma surpresa e fazer sua criança ter a liberdade de respirar primeiro e depois seu rumo ser traçado por aqueles que a ama. Primeiro queria olhar seu rostinho e ai sim pensar em um nome como sua mãe fez com ele. Draco voltou a olhar a batalha, a tempo de ver Harry lançar Snape longe com um feitiço estuporante máximo. Sorriu e todo sem jeito com a barriga se levantou e foi até seu moreno. Harry beijou-lhe os lábios com carinho alisando sua barriga como sempre fazia.

_ Está lindo. – disse o moreno em seu ouvido. Draco deu-lhe um soco leve no ombro.

_ Mentiroso, estou enorme isso sim por sua culpa. – disse, mas sem nenhum tom de ironia ou até raiva na voz que saiu até melodiosa.

Harry o ajudou a voltar para dentro com Mione ao seu lado do qual por algum motivo não a largava. No fundo desconfiava que tinha algo a ver com a força espiritual de Mione, mas não pensava muito nisso, já que a tinha sempre que queria. Harry o sentou no sofá com a morena, enquanto um Snape entrava na sala bufando e indo direto para a lareira sem olhar e se despedir de ninguém e fazendo Draco rir descontroladamente.

_ Ai amor você acabou com ele, coitado do meu padrinho... – disse em meio a risos histéricos e fazendo os outros dois rirem e menear a cabeça. Firbby entrou na cozinha com a costumeira bandeja de café para ele e Draco perdeu a graça na hora olhando a elfo.

_ Firbby trouxe café do menino Draco. Meu menino bem melhor hoje. – disse Firbby colocando a bandeja na mesinha de centro e sorrindo para ele. – Firbby fica contente em ver Draco sorrir.

Draco sorriu-lhe sem jeito. Firbby fazia ele se lembrar de sua mãe, da qual nem sabia de sua gravidez por ordens de seu padrinho que achava mais seguro em sua situação. Pegou a xicara de chá que ela lhe oferecia e deixou-a acariciar sua barriga com sua mão em cima da dela. Firbby saiu para a cozinha e Harry sentou no chão aos seus pés para ajuda-lo a pegar as bolachas e frutas na bandeja.

Harry estava sendo cada dia mais prestativo, sempre disponível a ajuda-lo, seja a se levantar ou a acordar no meio da noite, mesmo tendo dormido tarde com treinamentos pesados, para fazer-lhe massagens em suas pernas e mãos quando dava câimbras. Quando não ficava horas ouvindo suas reclamações e levantado o meio da noite também para satisfazer seus desejos. Mas o que mais fazia Harry acordar cada vez que o chamava era as perdas constantes de descontrole em sua magia. Pomfrey havia avisado que seria assim, pois era o tempo exato de seu bebê estabilizar sua própria magia e seu corpo separar a magia de ambos. Pomfrey avisou também que poderia dar a luz antes do tempo. Draco sabia assim como todos que seu parto ia ser de risco e que corria risco de morte, mas isso não o preocupava o que tirava seu sono além das câimbras era o Lord das trevas. Tinha medo de Harry não estar presente no nascimento de seu filho(a), mas tinha mais medo de Harry morrer antes de ao menos olhar o bebe. Draco tinha ciência que se isso vier a acontecer os três tem grandes riscos de morrer, sua morte é certa, mas a da criança só depende de quanta independência em sua magia adquiriu.

Respirou fundo.

_ Quer se deitar um pouco, talvez um banho na banheira... – sugeriu Harry preocupado como se encontrava quase sempre. Para Draco Harry parecia bem mais maduro do que quando havia chegado todo machucado. – Dray o que foi? Está aero novamente.

_ Desculpe, me desliguei, foi mal... – disse colocando um morango na boca. Harry lhe sorriu. Hermione deu um pulo do sofá ao seu lado e correu para a porta onde um ruivo estava parado sorridente, Draco revirou os olhos e enfiou outro morango na boca ainda cheia. Harry lhe recriminou, mas nem deu ouvido.

Após o jantar, onde só o ferrugem falou sobre seu treinamento com Lupin e trouxe noticias de todos e novos relatórios de batalhas para eles analisarem, as coisas não estavam indo muito tranquilamente lá fora, estava claro que Voldemort reunia mais aliados, tentara se conciliar com gigantes, mas Hagrid havia conseguido traze-los para a causa da ordem, mas Voldemort na mesma semana conseguiu controle sobre os dementadores, trazendo grandes riscos aos trouxas e fazendo o ministro trouxa quase quebrar o elo de segredo do mundo bruxo. As coisas se agravam a cada segundo, mas estava claro que a ordem tinha bem mais terrenos 'conquistado' que você-sabe-quem, mas não impedia que Harry ficasse tranquilo, pois a cada morte que presenciava pela mente de Voldemort o moreno se martirizava ainda mais, mas já não tocava mais no assunto de manter Draco longe daquilo tudo. O loiro sabia que Harry esperava que caso a guerra se estourasse naquele momento Draco se manteria longe pelo bem de seu filho, mas o moreno estava mais enganado ainda, pois Draco precisava dele para manter aquele bebe vivo em seu ventre.

Draco que estava na banheira deitado, ouviu duas batidas na porta o despertando de seus devaneios.

_ Entra Harry. – disse sorrindo. Harry entrou cabisbaixo e se sentou na bancada da pia encostando-se ao espelho. Draco suspirou e se levantou da banheira colocando o seu roupão verde, deu um laço no cordão que amarrava o roupão e se colocou no meio das pernas de Harry com sua barriga impedindo de chegar mais perto. – Harry? – chamou e o moreno o olhou. – O que foi?

_ Nada eu só precisava ficar com você. – Draco tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho fazendo o moreno suspirar.

_ É só isso mesmo?

_ Sim. – Harry o encarou com olhos brilhantes e Draco quase se perdeu neles, mas as palavras do moreno o impediu. - Está próximo Dray, não vai demorar, Voldemort planeja invadir Hogwarts novamente.

_ Como?

_ Ele me disse. – Harry tocou seu rosto com cuidado e devoção. – Ele sabe de você, de nós, dos três. Voldemort quer impedir que nosso filho nascesse. – Draco engoliu em seco, mas permaneceu ouvindo. – Preciso caça-lo antes que ele casse você. E se...

_ Harry, vamos acabar com isso junto. Essa guerra não é sua. Proteger nossa família é dever de nós dois. – Draco o fez descer da bancada e o abraçou. – Nós te amamos.

Uma lagrima rolou pelo rosto de seu bem amado e o loiro a secou com um beijo. Fizeram amor ali mesmo. Não importa que a guerra se inicie para Draco contanto que permaneçam juntos tudo daria certo. Os planos que os quatros haviam formulado aqueles meses, e estava claro que Voldemort atacaria Hogwarts, tentaria acabar com dois coelhos (Harry e Dumbledore) numa cajadada só. Mas seu plano não tinha falhas com a mente de Harry e dos outros cada vez mais fortes e seus poderes aprimorados, você-sabe-quem não tinha como manipula-los do modo que mais gostava: Legilimens.

***HP****

Harry se sentia cada dia mais casado e preocupado com o bem estar e segurança de Draco. O sol do amanhecer batia no rosto e na barriga avantajada do loiro, fazendo sua pele branca brilhar como um anjo. Sorriu lembrando-se da noite passada, Dray sabia acalma-lo como ninguém. Tudo daria certo se permanecem juntos, como Draco sempre lhe dizia. Harry acreditava naquelas palavras. Draco faria aniversario dali três dias e Harry deixara Hermione encarregada dos preparativos da festa. Faria uma surpresa para o loiro, contava os segundos para esse grande dia chegar, mesmo seu coração se apertando no peito sempre que pensava nisso.

Depositou sua mão nos cabelos sedosos do namorado e começou a afagar-lhe as madeixas. Draco ronronou em seu sono profundo e enterrou a cabeça em seu peito para se livrar da luz e o apertou contra sua barriga.

Meu filho – pensou com carinho.

Não importa o quanto dizia para si que tudo ia ficar bem, sua mente travava uma luta interna de táticas para manter aquele buchudinho a salvo, pois em um só corpo estavam as duas pessoas que mais amava na vida. Por elas morreria e por elas e seu bem estar sabia que não podia se dar esse luxo, pois Draco morreria também levando consigo involuntariamente o bebê de ambos. Ah seis meses pensou que morrer não era uma ideia tão ruim, já que a morte tentou abraça-lo por duas vezes, tirando os pequenos esbarrões nela que deu a vida inteira. Era um sobrevivente e isso jamais mudaria. Voldemort cairá no momento que invadir Hogwarts. Mal sabe ele que todas suas Horcruxes estão liquidadas.

Fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir com um sorriso no rosto, uma decisão na mente e dois motivos para viver em seus braços. Naquele momento não precisava de nada mais que dormir nos braços de Draco Malfoy.

_s2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Fala se Dray gravidinho não é coisa mais linda do mundo? ;-)

Harry tao preocupado e dedicado...ahhhh...simplesmente tudo de bom...

Mas devo dizer que as coisas vao ficar difíceis por aqui...

Desculpem mais uma vez a demora, mas tive uns probleminhas por aqui em casa e sem tirar que ontem fiquei ontem o dia inteiro sem energia... afff

Mas espero que daqui para frente tudo flua como antes...

Bjos e não esquecem que preciso e necessito de reviews para escrever com mais rapidez e as ideias fluírem... *cara de cachorro abandonado e na chuva* consegue resistir?

Reviews...

Adoro vcs e obrigado pelos reviews que me mandaram em todos os capítulos, não tenho palavras para dizer e agradecer os elogios e ate as duvidas que me mandaram me ajudam e muito continuem, se ficou confuso em algum momento da fic reviews e responderei o mais rápido que puder. Obrigado mais uma vez e ai esta mais uma palhinha do próximo capitulo:

Feliz aniversario.

_"Os olhos de Draco não saiam de cima do pingente para agradecer a Harry, simplesmente era divino o que via. Lembra-se com clareza do dia que viu aquilo em uma revista, quando bateu os olhos a primeira coisa que pensou: Minha família. Harry havia notado seu fascínio pela pequena arte do pingente. Harry tirou o colar de suas mãos e aproximou colando seus corpos e colocando a corrente em seu pescoço._

__ Feliz Aniversario, quer sair comigo hoje? – Draco o olhou confuso e o moreno que ainda o abraçava riu gostosamente._

__ Sabe que..._

__ Podemos sim. Hermione preparou poção polissuco para nós dois e temos dois cabelos de dois homens trouxas. – Draco sorriu involuntariamente e empurrou Harry para o lado que caiu desajeitado na cama. – Acho que essa atitude nada gentil quer dizer que adoraria sair comigo."_

Reviews e bjos e abraços apertados...

S2 xD


	15. Chapter 15 Feliz Aniversario

**Capitulo 15 – Feliz Aniversário.**

_ Bom dia meu amor. – disse Harry no ouvido de um Draco dormioco. Esperou ele abrir os olhos e depois fecha-los por causa da luz. – Feliz aniversario.

Viu os lábios do loiro, formar um sorriso embaixo de seus próprios lábios que o beijava com doçura.

_ Obrigado Harry. – disse ele se sentando. Harry pulou da cama e foi ate uma cômoda e abriu uma das gavetas e tirou uma caixa retangular e verde de lá e a ofereceu a Draco que a recebeu sorrindo.

_ Espero que goste. Vi você olhando isso em um catalogo que sua mãe te mandou alguns meses e pensei por que não? – disse piscando maroto. Draco riu.

_ Não importa o que seja, o importante é que pela primeira vez meu pedido de aniversário se realizou. – Harry o olhou confuso.

_ O que seria? – Draco bateu em sua testa.

_ Você comigo neh tapadinho. – Draco riu.

Harry tirou a caixinha de sua mão e a abriu com cuidado, revelando um colar prata comprido com um Dragão e um Leão talhados juntos um aninhado no outro e com um bebezinho entre eles.

DM

Os olhos de Draco não saiam de cima do pingente para agradecer a Harry, simplesmente era divino o que via. Lembra-se com clareza do dia que viu aquilo em uma revista, quando bateu os olhos a primeira coisa que pensou: Minha família. Harry havia notado seu fascínio pela pequena arte do pingente. Harry tirou o colar de suas mãos e aproximou colando seus corpos e colocando a corrente em seu pescoço.

_ Feliz Aniversario, quer sair comigo hoje? – Draco o olhou confuso e o moreno que ainda o abraçava riu gostosamente.

_ Sabe que...

_ Podemos sim. Hermione preparou poção polissuco para nós dois e temos dois cabelos de dois homens trouxas. – Draco sorriu involuntariamente e empurrou Harry para o lado que caiu desajeitado na cama. – Acho que essa atitude nada gentil quer dizer que adoraria sair comigo.

Draco lhe mostrou língua e começou a travar uma luta com seu guarda roupa.

_ Anjo não importa o que você use estará lindo. – Draco sentiu seu rosto corar, mas com sorte Harry não veria seu embaraço perante aquelas palavras.

_ Me conte aonde você ira me levar? – tentou puxar um papo.

_ Surpresa meu namorado lindo surpresa, mas pode ter certeza você vai adorar e bom é melhor eu ir indo pedir a Firbby lhe trazer seu café da manhã aqui no quarto. – Draco sentiu braços o apertar e mãos acariciarem sua barriga. – Tenho certeza que ira adorar o lugar que te levarei. Amo vocês. – disse o moreno em seu sorriso e Draco se deixou ser largado em frente ao guarda roupa e Harry sair pela porta fechando-a ao sair.

****HP****

Harry saiu deixando Draco se arrumando e correu para a cozinha onde tudo estava sendo preparado, pois era o cômodo que o loiro menos entrava. Encontrou Firbby e Mione preparando os últimos retoques dos quitutes da festa. Hermione lhe sorriu.

_ Entao como o nosso aniversariante se encontra?

_ Muito bem e super empolgado com nossa viagem. – disse com um sorriso enorme. – Ele também adorou o colar.

_ Tenho certeza que sim disse a ele que você colocou um feitiço de proteção no colar? – Harry abaixou a cabeça negando.

_ Não.

_ Harry...

_ Mione, ele não vai gostar de saber e é para a proteção dele. Não precisa saber. – disse firme dessa vez e sua amiga assentiu. – E Rony?

_ Chamando todo mundo da ordem.

_ Ótimo e vocês duas vão dá conta por aqui na decoração?

_ Chamei Gina e Fleur para ajudar a mim e a Firbby, não se preocupe tudo vai dar tudo certo. – Harry assentiu. Confiava sua vida naquela garota que assim como ele teve que amadurecer cedo demais.

_ Obrigado Mione, mas tenho que ir, quer vir falar com ele antes de sairmos?

Hermione estendeu os braços e olhou para o próprio corpo cheio de farinha e o avental sujo de doces de todos os tipos.

_ Acho melhor não, mas diga a ele que desejei um feliz aniversario e que meu presente está em cima da mesinha de centro. – Harry assentiu e se retirou.

Entrou na sala no mesmo momento que um Draco buchudinho e com suas vestes largas azuis e brancas a que Harry havia comprado para ele há alguns dias atrás. Sorriu para ele e sinalizou para o pequeno embrulho em cima da mesinha, médio e verde. Draco sorriu e em um olhar a pergunta: Quem me deu?

_ Mione e suas felicitações por seu aniversário e pede desculpa por não abri-lo contigo, mas manda beijos e abraços. – Draco senta no sofá e segura o presente da mesma maneira que fez com o seu. Harry não duvidava e Mione nem precisava ouvir, mas Draco a amava como parte de sua família, uma irmã. Parecia até irônico com as injurias e palavras cruéis deferidas pelo loiro a sua amiga no passado, mas o destino assim como fez com ele fez questão de ajeitar isso também. Mas Harry sabia que faltava uma coisinha a mais e muito importante para Draco se completar e dizer com todas as palavras minha família. Daria isso como seu segundo presente de aniversario. Estava construindo um futuro, não deveria mais estava e queria muito aquilo até mais do que o próprio loiro.

Sorriu ao vê-lo rasgar o embrulho com cuidado e carinho. Uma caixa se mostrou de forma misteriosa. Harry riu.

_ aposto que é um livro. - Draco lhe mostrou língua de forma infantil, mostrando seu desgosto por suas palavras.

_ Isso ela presenteia você e seu amigo, mas a mim não quer apostar? – Harry negou fazendo uma careta. Sabia que não era um livro, mas não tinha ideia do que era. Draco começou a abrir a caixa e Harry se juntou a ele no sofá, um pequeno macacão verde e prata com o brasão da sonserina se mostrou e Harry revirou os olhos. Tinha que admitir sua amiga sabia paparicar seu namorado.

Harry assistiu fascinado, Draco tirar o macacão com cuidado da caixa e alisa-lo com capricho. Harry viu também os olhos de Draco se nublarem e um sorriso de gratidão tomar conta de sua face. O loiro sabia surpreende-lo. Tocou com desvelo seu rosto e a lágrima solitária a colheu antes que caísse no vazio.

_ Falei que ela sabia o que me dar. Maldita seja ela... – disse o loiro sorrindo e olhando para os lados. – Onde ela está? Preciso agradecer... – Harry se sobressaltou.

_ Quem sabe na volta, vamos meus presentes mal começarão. – sorriu cordial e estendendo sua mão ao loiro que a aceitou sorrindo.

****DM****

Draco tomou sem rodeios a poção barrenta que Harry lhe estendeu, quase a vomitou, mas se manteve firme. Sentiu a sensação costumeira de seu corpo mudando de forma, mas não muito diferente da sua, só cresceu um pouco os musculo, mas de resto permaneceu o mesmo, seu cabelo escureceu para um loiro mais escuro, mas não muito. Seus olhos também escureceram, para pretos. Olhou para baixo e sua barriga ainda estava ali aquilo não tinha como mudar. Sorriu e a alisou com carinho. Levantou as vistas de novo e encontrou olhos castanhos o encarar. Harry. Os cabelos normalmente rebeldes estavam assentados e castanhos também, a pele no mesmo tom e o corpo mais forte e alto. Sorriu. Lindo, mesmo não tendo mais nada de seu verdadeiro Harry.

_ Como estou? – perguntou.

_ Lindo. – Draco o fitou mais fundo e resolveu brincar.

_ Entao acha esse homem mais bonito do que eu? – Draco o viu regalar os olhos e quase riu, mas se manteve firme.

_ Sabe que não quis dizer isso... – Harry o segurou em seus braços e Draco quase se derreteu, mas não conseguiu se manter firme com as ultimas palavras do moreno. – Não importa com que aparência esteja contanto que sua essência se mantenha eu sempre irei acha-lo, mais que perfeito, sempre o acharei como o meu Dray.

Harry cortou a distancia e o beijou com fervor e posse, mas Draco não deixou que seguisse com seus pensamentos depravados, pois só perderiam tempo e ele gostaria muito de receber seu segundo presente do moreno.

Saíram da casa com a barriga enorme de Draco disfarçada por um glamour feito por Harry. O moreno o fez andar até a ponte onde aparatariam e sem dizer uma palavra segurou firme em sua mão a aparatou para um destino que Draco desconhecia, mas sabia que era onde gostaria de estar.

A rua mais conceituada da Paris trouxa se fez presente aos olhos de Draco, assim que conseguiu abri-los, após desaparatarem ali. Automaticamente um sorriso com olhos nublados tomou conta de seu rosto e suas mãos acariciaram a barriga ainda volúpia camuflada pelo glamour. O loiro sentiu uma mão vim fazer companhia com as suas e uma mulher trouxa passou por eles com olhos que demonstrava nojo, mas Draco tinha ciência que não era por estar gravido e sim pelo carinho que aquele simples gesto demonstrava e aquilo não era recebido com bons olhos por aqueles trouxas inúteis e fúteis. Bom pelo menos boa parte deles. Harry lhe sorriu e com suas mãos unidas seguiram o caminho até o mais majestoso Hotel na Avenida dos Champs Elysées, com suas arvores majestosa guiando-lhes o caminho inteiro, mesmo sendo a mais movimentada rua, ambos ignoraram cada olhar hostil de franceses trouxas insignificantes. Harry lhe abriu caminho abrindo a porta.

_ Sabe quem mora aqui não sabe?

_ Harry, não precisava eu...

_ precisava sim e muito, ela esta a sua espera, quero dizer a nossa espera. Feliz aniversário, meu amor. – Draco o abraçou e ali sem pudor o beijou ternamente nos lábios e em seguida seguiu para a recepção do Hotel. Falou em franceses com recepcionista que logo chamou um dos bagageiros para lhe mostrarem o quarto. Sua mãe parecia ter alto prestigio e respeito por ali. Draco se admirava ainda encontra-la em um hotel. Subiram de elevador coisa que Harry o informou o nome e o jovem rapaz rapidamente se retiraram após uma gorjeta de Harry. – Faça as honras meu amor.

Draco excitante tocou a campainha e alguns segundos intermináveis para si chegou ao fim com a chegada de uma bela mulher de pose altiva e porte elegante e gracioso como sempre, guardou na memoria. Narcisa. Sua mãe permanecia a mesma, cabelos tão claros quanto o seu e olhos mais azuis, diferente dos seus acinzentados. Sorriu.

_ Mãe. – Jogou-se em seus braços como um rio encontra o mar, como sol encontra a lua em um eclipse, mas principalmente como um filho reencontra a mãe com saudade e pesar no peito. Chorou. Um choro de dor, saudade, alívio, tristeza, alegria e amor.

_ Oh Draco não chore meu menino, venha entre com seu namorado para dentro. – disse Narcisa ainda o acalentando em seus braços. Sentaram-se no sofá e sua mãe retirou o glamour de sua barriga. Ficaram sentados com ela acariciando seu bebe até Merlim sabe quando. Harry parecia que a conhecia há tempos a conversa fluía como agua de uma nascente e isso de alguma maneira lhe dava confiança. A guerra jamais foi citada, o papo era ameno o e saudável. Narcisa lhes contava um pouco de sua vida na França e em certos momentos Draco sorria perante seu entusiasmo em dizer do poder que exercia perante boa parte dos homens mais influentes do solo franceses.

_ Estou com um orgulho enorme. – disse com carinho.

_ Que tal eu fazer um chá. – disse Harry piscando para sua mãe que sorriu.

_ Primeira porta a direita. – disse ela apontando para um largo corredor. Assim que o moreno bateu com um baque surdo à porta da cozinha, sua mãe se virou para si o olhando com admiração e amor. – Quando você cresceu tanto?

Lagrimas lhe embaçaram a visão. Fazer o que? Gravidez lhe deixava com as emoções fora de controle.

_ Eu ainda serei seu menino. – Narcisa tocou-lhe o rosto colhendo suas lagrimas sorrindo.

_ Você nunca deixou de sê-lo. – Ela respirou fundo e quando voltou a falar era em seu tom serio. – Creio que Harry se retirou tão educadamente para que possamos conversar a sós. Sabe que assunto que quero falar não sabe?

Draco assentiu.

_ Sei o que ele quer, mas devo dizer que minha decisão esta tomada e não a nada que possa me dizer que me fara voltar a trás. – Narcisa sorriu, o surpreendendo.

_ Jamais faria, pois conheço o filho que tenho. Mas quero falar como mãe, Draco. – ela tocou sua barriga e seu bebê deu um chutinho a fazendo sorrir. – Quero que me responda se tem noção que estará colocando seu filho no meio de uma guerra.

_ As vezes vocês esquecem o que eu sou. – Draco disse acompanhando os movimentos da mão de sua mãe em sua barriga. – Eu tenho escolha, se amanha Harry saísse, eu tenho que segui-lo, pois se não o fizer corro o risco de morrer ou perder meu bebe.

Sua mãe tocou seu rosto com carinho.

_ Já não é mais tão menino. Eu abençoo sua vida com Harry Potter. – Draco a abraçou chorando. Nunca pensou que desejaria ouvir aquelas palavras e que elas eram tão importantes para si.

_ Obrigado mãe, não sabe o quanto o me alegro.

_ Olha o chá, sabe como é a doce elfo lá dentro foi perfeita já ter posto agua no fogo. – disse Harry entrando sorrindo e Draco foi até ele o beliscando. – Ai! Por que fez isso?

_ Por ser um completo idiota, por tentar fazer minha mãe me manter longe da guerra, seu grifinorio abestalhado.

Narcisa riu e serviu três xicaras de chá.

_ Estava dizendo a Draco que abençoo o relacionamento de vocês, Harry querido. – Harry sorriu aceitando a xicara fumegante que lhe era estendida ainda com olhos cinza questionadores. – Pegue Draco, lembre-se que esta alimentando dois.

Draco recebeu a xicara de bom grado.

_ Mamãe se for pensar assim acabarei no final disso tudo uma bola enorme de tão gordo. – Narcisa e Harry sorriram.

A tarde com Narcisa foi adorável, porem Harry já entrara no assunto em um momento na assencia de sua mãe que não poderiam ficar muito tempo assim que o sol se posse estava na hora de partir e isso não demorou a acontecer e com o coração apertado Draco se despediu da mãe.

_ Se nascer antes de tudo, será a primeira a saber.

_ Sei que serei. – disse Narcisa acariciando o rosto do filho com delicadeza. O elevador parou e pararam no Hall. Mãe e filho se abraçaram mais uma vez. Harry se deixou abraçar por Narcisa. – Cuide bem de meu filho Harry.

_ Como a minha própria vida, ou melhor, que ela.

Draco se aqueceu com aquelas palavras. De mãos dada com Harry deixaram o Hotel. Com uma olhada rápida pela rua, aparataram dali mesmo. Assim que seus pés tocaram a madeira da ponte se lançou aos braços de Harry o beijando.

_ obrigado, você não sabe o quanto isso significou para mim. – Chorou nos braços do moreno.

_ Shiii... Enxugue essas lagrimas, pois minha surpresa ainda não acabou.

Draco o olhou espantado e surpreso.

_ Mais?

_ Muito mais.

E com sorrisos nos rostos ambos seguiram para a entrada um tanto que quieta demais, para o gosto de Draco, que travou na soleira.

_ Harry, acho que... – Harry riu abrindo a porta sem aviso previu e Draco quase caiu para trás com o coro de vozes distintas lhe parabenizando. Fuzilou Harry, que sorria bobamente. Estava horrível, com certeza com olheiras enormes e cara de choro. Mas sorriu, não tinha como não se conter. Boa parte da ordem estava ali. Mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi a quantidade de cabelos ruivos em sua sala. Deixou ser abraçado pela Molly Weasley e pelo resto da família Weasley sorrindo. Dumbledore também estava ali.

Com sutileza Harry o arrancou do meio da multidão e Rony e Hermione lhe deram um presente, que agradeceu com um toque de mao e um abraço, seguindo a ordem de seus pensamentos. Harry lhe tirou pela milionésima vez um presente de sua mao, só que dessa vez fazendo Hermione rir e puxar um confuso ruivo para o meio da multidão.

_ Esta me frustrando Harry, não me deixando abrir meus presentes. – disse com bico.

_ Já poderá fazer o que quiser com todos eles. – Harry o puxou e pararam na frente do quarto deles. – Mas tenho um dos melhores presentes para te dar.

Draco riu com malicia.

_ Harry, me surpreende com seu pervertimento. – Harry gargalhou o beijando em seguida.

_ Não seria má ideia, mas já fizemos essa manhã. O que tenho não é melhor que eu, mas é tão importante para você. – Draco o olhou confuso ao vê-lo dar um passo para trás. _ Vai em frente. Abre.

Draco com muito receio fez o que lhe foi dito. Um nó lhe subiu a garganta, mas depois ficou confuso se estava entalado pelas lagrimas que pediam passagem ou pelos braços, mesmo fino lhe apertando o pescoço com uma força fora do comum. Ouvia o riso de Harry atrás de si, mas jamais o amaldiçoaria por estar lhe dando os melhores presentes de sua.

_ Pansy querida desse jeito, matara nosso amigo antes do tio Vold. – disse a voz inconfundível de Blaise ao seu lado. Pansy o soltou e pode olha-los com atenção. Pansy ainda continuava a mesma, com seus espasmos de sentimentalismo incontrolado. Seus cabelos antes curtos, no tempo de escola, agora estavam compridos e preso por uma trança frouxa, estava tão linda em seu vestido de festa como não a via a muito tempo.

_ Oh Dray, que saudade. – disse ela pousando a mão em sua barriga. – Quem diria que viveria para vê-los juntos e você gravido.

_ Cala boca Pansy. – disse sem nenhuma maldade, fazendo Blaise rir atraído sua atenção para si. Blaise era o mesmo, ar sorridente e brincalhão. Mas Draco sabia que estava mais e mais forte. Sem cerimonias o abraçou.

_ Senti saudade Blay. – disse chorando finalmente.

_ Por que é sempre nos meus braços que você chora? – perguntou em um tom desesperado, mas fingido. Draco riu.

_ Deve ser seu carisma, Pansy primeiro me enforca não me deixa nem respirar imagina chorar. – Blaise riu, fazendo seu corpo tremer. Estendeu a mao para sua amiga que a segurou firme. – Onde se meteram?

_ Fugindo meu amigo de virar comensal. – disse Blaise apenas a abraçando por trás e Pansy de frente circulava sua barriga com os dedos da sua mao livre. Draco esquecera até aquele momento de Harry e varreu o quarto com seus olhos e o encontrou encostado na porta fechada sorrindo o sorriso mais doce que viu na face morena.

_ Por que não me procuraram?

Pansy deu de ombros e deixou Blaise responder.

_ Meu doce Dray, sabe que naquela época estava tão encrencado quanto agente, agora estamos tão escondidos quanto tu. – Draco desceu as vistas para a mão de Pansy em sua barriga e se assustou a aliança dourada reluzente, levou as vistas para a mão forte em seu braço e viu a mesma aliança e em um movimento se libertou de qualquer contato com as mãos de ambos.

_ Vocês casaram?

_ Oh você viu Dray querido, foi tão... – começou Pansy sonhadora.

Draco sentiu Harry se aproximar notando seu comportamento. Mas fez sinal para se afastar. Ele atendeu seu pedido. Seus amigos lhe encararam com pesar.

_ Nem ao menos se dignaram a me avisar, sabem como encontrar a minha mãe e nem isso...

Blaise o abraçou, mas Draco o empurrou.

_ esperava mais Pansy. – Pansy que agora chorava, Draco não deu a mínima e desabou na cama e Harry correu para o seu lado. – Ambos tem noção do quanto me preocupei?

Assentiram.

_ NÃO, não tem... – Harry sussurrou para lhe acalmar e respirou fundo. – Eu procurei por vocês, mas vejo que me preocupei a toa.

Harry se ajoelhou a sua frente, enquanto um Zabini acalmava uma chorosa Parkinson.

_ Draco, meu amor. Estamos em tempos difíceis, te encontrar aqui com Snape te protegendo é quase nulo.

_ Minha mãe.

_ Oh! Meu amor de uma chance a eles de se explicarem. É seu aniversario.

Assentiu e Blaise tomou o lugar de Harry segurando sua mão com Pansy tomando a outra sentada na cama ao seu lado. Suspirou.

_ Expliquem-se. – pediu.

Blaise começou já que Pansy ainda chorava.

_ Sabe que minha família, não escolheu lado nessa guerra, mas a família de Pansy sim. Estavamos namorando assim que a guerra se agravou e você sumiu. Trouxe Pansy comigo para casa, mas os comensais foram atrás dela lá a ordem do Sr. Parkinson, não podia colocar minha família em riscos e fugimos antes se quer deles terem sentido nosso rastro lá em casa. Viramos praticamente nômades. Não queríamos mais contato com nada dessa guerra maldita e fomos cada vez para mais longe de tudo isso. Encontramos um lugar que até hoje é nosso refugio e o protegemos com tudo que sabemos e aprendemos nesse tempo. Foi inevitável perder contato com todos. – Blaise beijou-lhe a mao com carinho.

_ Foi uma cerimonia simples Dray, não havia ninguém conhecido daqui de Londres. Seu lugar como padrinho ficou vazio em nosso casamento. – Draco a olhou descrente.

_ Verdade? – ambos riram de sua infantilidade até Harry.

_ Absoluta. Trouxemos-lhe um presente. – Harry passou para Blaise uma caixa azul celeste que depositou em seu colo com carinho.

Draco abriu com cuidado e encontrou um pomo, um álbum e um colar com uma pedra pequena preta com uma pequena mancha prateada dentro dela, conhecia aquela pedra – sua magia Elemental protegia a quem lhe pedisse com extrema necessidade. Pegou-a entre os dedos, mas Blaise a tirou de sua mão se pondo de pé e a colocando em seu pescoço, beijando sua testa.

_ Para te proteger.

Pansy pegou o álbum e abriu em uma pagina e Draco olhou a fotografia tirada deles no salao comunal. Draco em sua pose altiva de Malfoy, Pansy sorrindo e Blaise fazendo uma careta como o palhacinho que sempre foi. Sorriu sentido.

_ Não podia ter saído daquela escola e deixado o primeiro pombo que você capturou na sua primeira vitória para a sonserina. - disse Blaise deixando o pequeno pomo voar pelo quarto. Sorriu para Harry, que olhava feliz do outro lado do quarto.

_ Acho que esta na hora de cortar o bolo. – disse seu moreno.

Partiram os quatro para a sala sorrindo despreocupado.

Draco foi acalorado com a cantoria de praxe de todo aniversario. Repartiu o primeiro pedaço entregando a um Harry vermelho de vergonha. A festança se seguiu e ao longe com Harry via os amigos de ambos interagindo e rindo com os gêmeos Weasley.

_ Creio que agora posso dizer que falta apenas uma surpresa. – disse o moreno em seu ouvido. – pronto para recebe-la?

_ Sempre.

Harry sorriu o trazendo para o meio da sala chamando a atenção de todos.

_ Bom pessoal, tenho algo a compartilhar com todos. – começou o moreno. Draco suspirou quando olhos verdes, extremamente brilhantes se fixaram nos seus tomando sua alma por eles. – Com essas mãos ele curou mais que minha carne ferida, ele curou uma alma destruída pela guerra. Com ele sempre soube que nunca seria o menino que sobreviveu e sim apenas o Harry. E isso fazia toda diferencia. Com suas palavras ele me deu mais do que frases feitas, ele me agraciou com o segredo da felicidade. Com todas as letras posso dizer que o amo, amo mais que a mim mesmo. Seu coração me conquistou e seu veela me tomou como seu. Pela primeira vez soube o que era ser completo. Mas Draco me deu além do que eu fui capaz de desejar para mim mesmo, mas que sempre sonhei... - com doçura ele se ajoelhou e beijou minha barriga. Devo comentar que sala estava lavada em lagrimas? Acho que não neh... – Uma família, como em meio a tanto sofrimento Merlim ainda pode me abençoar com algo tão sublime. Mas isso que voz digo de nada passara que palavras, por isso Draco Lucius Malfoy... – Harry tirou duas alianças de seu bolso amarradas com fio de seda verde. – Aceita se casar comigo?

Draco o fez se levantar e o beijou com todo sentimento que não conseguia colocar em palavras, não se importou porem que todos os olhavam esperando sua respostas, mas para si e para o moreno e para os mais espertas ela estava mais do que obivia, mas mesmo depois de recuperar o folego e com a voz rouca respondeu:

_ Sempre. – Harry beijou seu dedo antes de colocar a aliança e voltar a beija-lo, Draco fez o mesmo com ele. Mas antes que pudesse fazer seu discurso, uma corsa-patrono entrou no meio da sala e na voz de seu padrinho disse:

" Voldemort invadiu o castelo."

Desapareceu. Buscaram um o olhar do outro e naquele momento souberam a fim e a decisão de tudo aconteceria àquela noite.

_ Harry...

_ Draco... eu sinto...

O beijou ao meio ao desespero de todos em fugirem para se esconder ou simplesmente correr para ajudar na ultima batalha que se aproxima.

_ Meninos, é chegado o momento. - Dumbledore se pronunciou.

De mãos dadas com Harry, Mione com Weasley e Pansy com Blaise caminhamos para a ponte.

Aparatamos.

O fim agora era certo, mas só com uma incógnita: O fim era para Harry Potter, ou Voldemort que cairia naquela batalha?

* * *

><p>Nota: nao me matem pela demora me justifiquei na Amor a tres...<p>

Lembrem-se sempre que adoro voces e que voces sao os anjinhos de meu céu cor d violeta...

Me perdoem tambem por nao ter degustaçoa

e só mais umacoisa...

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

ADORO VOCES S2


	16. Chapter 16 Nao me deixe

**_Capitulo 16 – Não me deixe._**

Harry sentia em cada célula de seu corpo, enquanto percorria os becos escuros de Hogsmeade, que o perigo estava próximo, sentia que eles precisavam sair dali, onde poderiam ser vistos a qualquer momento. Mas não conseguia pensar em nada, além de sentir o toque da mão de Draco na sua e consciência de que ele não deveria estar ali. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou encarando olhos castanhos decididos.

_ Harry, precisamos sair das ruas.

_ Eu sei Mi, mas como vamos fazer para entrar em Hogwarts?

Rony revirou os olhos.

_ Cara precisa se concentrar. – disse o ruivo. – Da ultima vez como foi que entramos?

Claro, como não pensou nisso antes. Cabeça de Javali. Apertou com mais força a mão de Draco que o encarava.

_ O que foi? Está sentido algo?

_ Não, mas Harry continuar a se preocupar comigo não vai deixa-lo vivo.

Respirou fundo e assentiu.

_ Eu vou ficar bem. – sorriu para o loiro e seguiu os amigos em direção ao bar do irmão de Dumbledore.

O lugar estava deserto e mais acabado do que da ultima vez, Hermione lhe acenou do outro lado do balcão e abriu uma porta de madeira. Entramos em silencio e não demorou para que um senhor de idade aparecesse com sua barba comprida e tão grisalhas quanto os cabelos que amarrava pendendo pelas costas. Draco o cutucou.

_ Ele é...

Harry sorriu.

_ Ele é o irmão mais novo do diretor. – sussurrou e o loiro assentiu.

_ Demoraram bastante, crianças. – disse Albefort serio e ranzinza, nada fora do normal. Sorriu e tratou de se explicar.

_ Desculpe Sr. Dumbledore.

_ Agora andem que a guerra não espera ninguém. – Harry o viu se virar para o quadro de uma mulher de vestido azul e ela sorriu. – Ariana sabe o que fazer minha querida.

Minutos depois o quadro desloca para o lado e uma passagem se faz presente. Draco solta sua mão e segue seus amigos que já começava a andar pelo túnel escuro e escorregadio.

_ Não deveria tê-lo deixado vir lutar Sr. Potter. – Harry o encarou firme.

_ Duvido que o senhor consiga colocar juízo na cabeça de uma pessoa gravida? – disse já entrando no buraco e nem dando tempo para ele retrucar. Fala sério, que velho abelhudo.

****DM****

Draco seguia Hermione pelo túnel, quando começaram a ouvir vozes alteradas. Weasley sorriu para a namorada. Draco se virou para trás e Harry vinha correndo ao seu encontro e lhe estendeu a mão que o moreno recebeu de bom grado.

_ Onde isso dá Harry? – perguntou mais curioso do que aflito.

_ Na sala precisa agora venha. – disse o moreno passando na sua frente.

A sala estava bem maior e sem nenhum entulho como da ultima vez que a viu. Apertou a mão de Harry quando vários olhares se viraram para eles. Sentiu o nervosismo do moreno e passou um pouco de calmante pela ligação de veela que eles tinham. Harry lhe sorriu.

_ Qual é o plano Harry?

_ Seguir o mesmo que bolamos anteriormente, sabíamos que Voldemort ia atacar Hogwarts de novo então não tem necessidade de ficarem perguntando qual é o plano, quando todos já tem ciência deles. – disse Draco com uma pontada de impaciência na voz.

_ Malfoy você esta... – começou um rapaz moreno, que reconheceu sendo um antigo membro da grifinória. Dino Thomas.

_ Sim, antes que mais alguém me pergunte, sim eu estou enormemente gravido, agora será que podemos sair para matarmos uma cobra enorme e que fala e que tem olhos vermelhos? – Harry gargalhou ao seu lado e o loiro o fuzilou, fazendo o sorriso morrer.

_ Certo pessoal, todos sabemos o plano, vamos nessa. – Pouco a pouco de três em três as pessoas ia saindo. Severo se aproximou.

_ Espero que saiba para onde vai Draco e não se perca no caminho. – disse seu padrinho perto o suficiente para fazer Harry ouvi-lo. – Tentando...

_ Eu sei exatamente qual é minha função nessa guerra Severo. – disse fuzilando com olhos frios e cortantes. Harry apertou a minha mão e me puxou rumo ao barulho de pessoas gritando, seguimos em direção à enfermaria, onde meu trabalho seria bem mais produtivo. Paramos em um corredor que dava acesso a escada para o térreo, onde Harry tinha que seguir e o restante daquele corredor escuro onde eu tinha que afastar dele. Respirei fundo e suas mãos posaram em minha barriga, olhei aqueles olhos verdes com um brilho tão forte que soube naquele instante que tudo daria certo, que nada ia nos acontecer. Coloquei minha mão junto com a dele, seus lábios carmesins se fundiram com os meus. Não em um beijo de despedida, não, ali era o sinal que ele me dava que tudo ia ficar bem que ele salvaria cada uma daquelas pessoas.

_ Não importa o que aconteça Dray, fique ao lado da Madame Pomfrey, estarei com você assim que eu puder e sabe disso não sabe?

Assenti com lagrimas rolando pelo meu rosto, as quais eu não pude conter-me, pois tudo que eu mais queria era lutar com ele. Roubei-lhe mais um beijo e sem dizer uma palavra tirei suas mãos de minha barriga e dei-lhe as costas rumando à enfermaria.

Entrei naquela ala hospitalar e enfermeira Pomfrey foi logo vendo se estava bem, respondi suas perguntas sem muita paciência e fui me ocupando com os pacientes mais graves. Estabilizei o máximo de paciente que pude, tivemos bastante baixa. Minha concentração estava em cada aluno, adulto ou auror ferido, mas minha alma a força dela estava em Harry. O tempo passava lentamente, como se quisesse me castigar e castigar cada ferido que precisava ser transferido para Sant Mungus, quando sentiu. Seu peito se apertou e sua mente foi tomada por imagens.

Harry estava caído, Voldemort ria. Por que ninguém fazia nada? Hermione cadê você? Mas nada. Não vinha ninguém para ajuda-lo. Voldemort o chutou uma, duas, três, quatro... E Draco perdeu as contas em meio ao sangue que fluía do corpo de Harry. Não tinha tempo. Afastou as mãos que lhe apertava para mantê-lo de pé e saiu em disparada para o corredor. A cada lance de escada que descia, sua magia saia de controle, seu corpo estava lutando para manter o bebe vivo e seu filho estava lutando para protegê-lo. Em meio a sua euforia de chegar logo aonde sua mente lhe mostrava, não via que a sua volta seu corpo criava um escudo que a cada feitiço lançado em sua direção era ricogitiado em direção ao ofensor. Sua visão estava turva e seu rosto lavado pelas lagrimas e seu coração tomado pelo desespero, mais nada e ninguém faria o parar.

O viu. Duas esferas esmeraldas o olharam, Draco via, lia ali em seus olhos o seu desespero de o ver ali, mas o loiro não cederia, não sairia correndo. Seu filho lutava ainda em seu ventre e ele também lutaria para salvar sua família. Voldemort não entendia isso e jamais entenderia. A esfera esmeralda ainda continuou o fitando, mesmo quando Voldemort levantou a varinha em direção ao seu rosto e pisou em sua face para fazer Harry olha-lo, sua voz fria encheu o peito de Draco com uma força que nunca pensou em possuir.

_ Lutou bravamente menino, mas todos sabiam que eu sempre ia vencer no final. Olhe velho... – disse Voldemort e Draco percebeu Dumbledore caído atrás do corpo do seu moreno. – Seu menino vai morrer e você não pode fazer nada por isso. Dumbledore e Harry Potter perderam.

Draco olhava cada uma das pessoas paralisadas em seu lugar. Viu uma cabeleira castanha mantendo sua querida titia encurralada perto da janela. Ninguém lhe dava atenção enquanto se aproximava, entrou no meio do circulo e na hora que aquela voz sibilada pronunciasse a maldição da morte. Draco riu friamente.

_ Olá Tom.

_ Draco não... Dray sai... - Draco não o olhou sua concentração estava no homem que lhe ria afetadamente. Zombando de sua capacidade e aparência.

_ Olá Draco, devo dizer que está lindo nesse novo estado. Agora por que você não se afasta e eu te poupo a vida em misericórdia ao seu pai. – Draco riu novamente. Olhos vermelhos lhe soltou faísca de descontrole e ódio. – Como você ousa me afrontar?

Draco lhe estendeu a varinha, rodou o circulo até está na frente dos dois corpos ali caído.

_ Dray... – Harry suplicou aos seus pés. Seu coração deu um aperto.

_ Vamos Harry, levante não vai querer perder a melhor parte vai. – disse sem tirar os olhos de Voldemort.

Sentiu um movimento a suas costas.

_ NÃO OUSA SE POR DE PÉ HARRY POTTER OU EU O MATO. – vociferou Voldemort apontando a varinha em minha direção e pela sua face contrariada algo não lhe saia como desejado. Draco sorriu com escarnio.

_ Qual delas tentou lançar, você nunca poderá vencê-lo, pois você não pode vencer essa magia que o cerca e que você jamais vai compreender Tom.

Voldemort gargalhou malevolente. Draco sentiu seus pelos eriçarem, mas uma mão segurou a sua o puxando para trás. Harry.

_ Você é tão fraco quanto seu papai patético Draco.

_ Não devo lhe discordar, ele realmente era um patético e até eu cheguei a ser, mas agora tenho algo que você nunca terá. – Draco repousou a sua e a mão de Harry em sua barriga. Harry o puxou mais uma vez para trás e tomou a varinha de sua mão a apontando para Voldemort.

_ O amor sempre vai vencer Tom. Enquanto houver uma pessoa que acredite nele o mal nunca vai prevalecer por muito tempo. E hoje você vai cair. Acabou Tom.

_ Seu insolente. Como ousa, olha para você mal consegue se manter em pé.

_ Mas sempre terei força em proteger aqueles que amo.

_ Avada Kedrava. – Gritou Voldemort.

Em um movimento de minha varinha pelas mãos de Harry e uma faísca vermelha irem de encontro a Tom.

Voldemort caiu para nunca mais se levantar.

Um grito uníssono de vitória se ouviu pelos quatro cantos de Hogwarts. Pelo canto de olho viu Hermione correr até Dumbledore e lhe dar os primeiros socorros, mas me preocupei unicamente em olhar aquelas esmeraldas límpidas e puras. Harry sorriu e naquele momento percebi que finalmente éramos livres e que mais uma vez devia minha liberdade e felicidade para aquele homem de cabelos desgrenhados. Me deliciei com os brilhos de seus olhos e bebi de cada sorriso que ele lançava em minha direção. As pessoas tentava afasta-lo, para parabeniza-lo, para lhe agradecer ou apenas tocar no novo salvador do mundo. Mas sabia sem mesmo recorrer ao nosso elo que Harry dispensava cada palavra que pudesse engrandecê-lo nessa maldita guerra. Assim que seus olhos se desprenderam dos meus me permitir olhar ao meu redor pela primeira vez. O salao a primeira vista era corpos estirados em alguns cantos, sangue por todos os lados, mas além daquele cheiro forte de ferro e enxofre Draco se permitiu sorrir minimamente ao ver pais reencontrando seus filhos e Homens reencontrando suas mulheres. Mas seu sorriso morreu quando viu pais chorando em cima de corpos ainda tão jovens para participar daquela guerra. Filhos segurando corpos inertes de seus pais e chorando em silencio. Desviei meus olhos daquelas cenas me sentindo culpado por participar de algo tão intimo. Olhei comensais sendo presos por jovens bruxos que mal sabia conjurar uma maldição com destreza. Aurores amarrando tantos outros comensais que já havia caído antes de seu próprio mestre. Procurou seus amigos e os encontraram juntos perto das portas do salao. Pan e Blay o saudaram com um aceno de cabeça. Respirei mais aliviado, porem meu coração quase saltou do peito quando ouvi um grito acompanhado de uma risada animalesca, conheceria aquele som em qualquer lugar. Seus sentidos o fizeram procurar por Harry, entrou totalmente em desespero quando não o encontrou em nenhum lugar.

_ HARRY... HARRY POTTY, CADÊ VOCEEEE? – cantarolou sua tia Bellatriz Lestrange de um modo lunático. Draco desgrudou seus olhos da multidão a procura de cabelos desgrenhados e fixou na figura maléfica de sua tia no alto da janela que instantes atrás a viu encurralada, com uma varinha em punho. Perguntou-se como ninguém se preocupou em cuidar dela com devida atenção. Quando ela voltou a falar sua voz estava ampliada, falando para todos ouvir.

_ Sabe Potty, tenhamos que ser justos. – sua voz era fina e seu tom era como se tivesse explicando algo para uma criança extremamente burra, tamanha a lerdeza de suas palavras. – Temos que acertar as diferenças. Eu matei seu queridinho padrinho Sirius Black e seus amiguinhos matou meu marido. – E de forma teatral ela olhou com sentimento de perda o lugar que instante antes Voldemort havia virado pó. – Você matou meu amado Lord, então... - Ela voltou a rir e meu corpo gelou. "Harry cadê você seu idiota?". Draco voltou a procurar por Harry em meio a multidão paralisada, empurrava alguns que lhe demorava a dar passagem, enquanto gritava o nome de Harry.

_ Vamos Bellatriz, você não tem saída, não faça mais besteiras e se entregue. – gritou algum homem em meio à multidão, fazendo sua tia rir.

_ HARRY POTTYYYY... – ela voltou a cantarolar. – O que foi, não vai proteger sua família? – Parei de chofre perante aquelas palavras e voltei a encarar aqueles olhos frios que do lado cinza frios de meu pai amedrontava meus sonhos quando pequeno. Sua varinha agora tinha total atenção em mim e ela riu ao ver meus braços rodear minha barriga em busca de proteção, alias sua varinha estava com Harry. E desejou naquele instante que ele tivesse o mais ocupado possível longe do salao.

Meu coração estava descompassado, minhas mãos agarrava minha barriga como se só com isso pudesse proteger meu bebê. Meu corpo suava frio e minhas pernas tremiam. Pensei que já pudesse ter superado meus temores de infância, mas ali de novo do outro lado daquela varinha sentiu um medo avassalador. Seu corpo estava paralisado. Ela sorriu da mesma maneira que fazia antes de lhe lançar um cruciatus quando pequeno.

_ Vamos ver se você aparece AGORA... – Ela gritou a ultima palavra e esperei o feitiço me atingir de olhos fechados pronto para morrer, meus pensamentos se ocupou pela imagem de Harry sorrindo.

Mas o feitiço nunca me atingiu, ouvir um grito de alegria lunática e urro de raiva e ira que sabia pertencer a Hermione. Sem abrir porem os olhos ainda sentiu mãos tocar seu rosto e sabia a quem elas pertencia. Com um pouco de coragem e um nó na garganta abriu os olhos lentamente e o mundo parou a sua volta ou apenas não se permitiu ver e ouvir nada além do moreno a sua frente que sorriu minimamente e viu o brilho de seus olhos esmeraldas se apagarem enquanto as pálpebras se fechavam lentamente. Harry Potter caiu.

Draco segurou seu corpo antes de cair no chão e deixou ambos deslizar de encontro ao solo lavado de sangue do salao que sabia não pertencer a Harry. Acariciou seu rosto com carinho desenhando cada linha de sua face já tão madura. Tão bonito. Não demorou em o primeiro surto de choro subir em sua garganta, fazendo seu corpo tremer perante seus soluços em meio as lagrimas. Doía bem mais que as tantas cruciatus que recebeu em sua vida. Apertou o corpo inerte de Harry contra seu peito e o acalentou. Sabia que ele não estava morto, mas conhecia as táticas de sua tia, a morte súbita é algo que não a agrada tem que ser lenta e dolorosa e sabia que seu amor estava sofrendo. Seu rosto já começava a perder a cor avermelhada, enquanto ainda chorava em silencio, ninando o corpo de seu amor da maneira que conseguia com sua barriga enorme. O que seria de seu filho? Harry não pode me deixar, ou nem seu bebê terá uma chance de viver. De olhos fechados não se permitiu ver que Hermione apunhava sua varinha pela primeira vez para deferir a maldição da morte. Não, Draco não viu nada. Draco estava anestesiado de dor e sofrimento. Desejou a morte e a salvação de sua criança. Mas mesmo assim não se permitiu sentir um pingo de esperança mesmo o peito do moreno estar subindo e descendo com lentidão. Harry não estava morto e nem vivo e saber disso doía mil vezes mais em sua alma. Harry Potter estava vegetando e a vida iria lhe escapar aos poucos lenta e dolorosamente.

_ NAOOOOOO... – finalmente gritou. Gritou para todos saber que ele sofria e quem sabe alguém soubesse o que fazer, pois ele estava paralisado e jamais sairia do lado de Harry. – Alguém me ajuda, parem de ficar parados olhando, chamem um medico. Sentiu uma mao em seu ombro e não precisou olhar para cima para saber que Hermione o encarava. Apertou a cabeça de Harry mais contra a si em lamurio de dor perguntou: - Por que Hermione? O que eu faço? Eu... – sua voz falhou e um nó de sua garganta se transbordou em lagrimas.

_ Seja forte, vamos encontrar uma saída. Eu prometo. – Draco assentiu sem olha-la.

_ Trabalharemos juntos Draco. – finalmente levantou suas vistas para encarar íris azuis determinadas e sorridentes. – O que foi? – Draco deu um aceno de descaso. Rony ajoelhou a sua frente, colocando as mãos na sua para para-lo de balançar o corpo inerte de Harry. – Ele é forte, ele vai sair dessa, ele vai lutar, pois tem dois motivos para isso. – Draco assentiu com lagrimas borrando lhe a visão. Rony colheu suas lagrimas. – afinal não é aquela vaca que vai matar nosso Harry, pois ele tem você, ele tem a nós e o cérebro de Hermione e isso conta muito, para ajuda-lo. – Hermione riu o abraçando pelas costas e Rony aos poucos tomava o corpo de Harry de suas mãos e se deixou levar para longe do moreno enquanto via Snape ajudando o ruivo a coloca-lo numa maca.

_ Agora vamos para casa. – sussurrou a voz calmante de Hermione em seu ouvido, cravei meus braços ao redor de seu frágil pescoço e me desmanchei em lagrimas.

_ Promete que tudo vai dar certo?

_ Pode demorar o quanto quiser, mas eu não descansarei enquanto não vê-lo de novo em seus braços Dray. – ela beijou sua face e acetei concordando e a apertei em um abraço e sentir a sensação de meu estomago sendo fisgado enquanto ela me aparatava para casa.

_s2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Sei que não mereço perdao pela demora, mas estou em um momento que não me sobra tempo nem para respirar. ODEIO começo de semestre! ¬¬

Mas e ai pessoas gostaram do capitulo? Forte não? Sera o que eu reservei para esse casalzinho? Simplesmente ADOROOOOO ve-los sofrer é mais forte que eu...kkkkkkkk

Mas não esqueçam de comentar e podem me xingar pela demora...

Bjos e amo cada um que comenta ou aqueles que simplesmente ler e não deixa sua marquinha, mas assim como Amor a três esta na reta final nossa querida e minha primogênita **Fix you Forever** também esta em seus últimos capítulos devo prolongar por mais uns dois ou três capítulos, tentarei não demorar muito a posta-los, afinal isso é um compromisso que vou levar até o fim, além de ter mais duas fics novinhas em andamento XD eu sei, eu sei que sou d++++

Kkkkkkkkkkkkk ( deixa essa autora se iludir)

Bjos e aquele abraço apertado ate o próximo capitulo...

_Obs: por estar na reta final sem mais degustação, se não onde fica o suspense? ;-)_

S2

*REVIEWS*

AMO VCS

S2


	17. Chapter 17 O nascimento

SEI QUE FIZ FALTA...

tambem senti saudades de umas pessoinhas que nao comentaram no capitulo passado, mas sei que ainda vao me retribuir nesse... ;D

Saboreemmm daquele jeito... XD

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 17 – O nascimento.<em>**

Os segundos, os minutos, as horas, os dias, as semanas e os meses se passaram para Draco numa lentidão que parecia querer zombar de sua dor, porem não reclamava acha até melhor toda essa demora. Fazia três meses que Harry havia derrotado Voldemort e que Bellatriz havia o colocado naquela cama. Olhando as feições adormecidas do moreno deitado na cama que um dia fizeram amor e dormiram juntos, Draco deixou seus pensamentos vir à tona com tudo que lhe havia acontecido naquele curto espaço de tempo. Lembrava com clareza de cada visita que fazia ao moreno no hospital. Harry permaneceu lá por um mês inteiro e não suportando mais vê-lo naquele leito, Draco lutou para trazê-lo para casa, onde Severo e Hermione podiam manipula-lo para resultados mais promissórios em suas pesquisas sobre o veneno que corria pelas veias de seu amor. Draco respirou fundo e se levantou de sua poltrona e acariciou seu ventre de nove meses, o bebê nasceria a qualquer momento e o loiro se indignava por Harry não poder presenciar o nascimento de seu próprio filho ou filha, já que Harry não podia saber o sexo Draco decidiu por não saber também.

Naqueles três meses Draco não se preocupou com nada além do moreno deitado imóvel naquela maldita cama. Por Hermione saber o sexo da criança Draco a incumbiu de decorar a antiga casa do padrinho de Harry e comprar tudo que sua criança precisava com o devido conforto. Draco não sabia nem a cor do banheiro da casa nova. Hermione disse que assim que ele tivesse o bebê, Severo transferiria Harry para a nova casa com ele.

Bem lentamente se deitou ao lado do moreno como todos os dias fazia, passou a mão pelo seu rosto liso sem nenhuma barba para fazer, Draco cuidava para permanecer daquele jeito, pois amava a maciez da pele bronzeada do moreno. Sorriu em meio ao seu devaneio e depositou um beijo na bochecha de Harry. Uma lagrima rolou pelo seu rosto, solitária. Assim como ele se sentia no momento: Sozinho. A solidão que impregnava seu ser durante aqueles meses era tão grande que um desespero enorme o consumia de dentro para fora. Sua mão caiu ao lado do corpo do moreno abandonando seu rosto, mas onde encontrou sua mão. Percorreu os dedos pelo braço e por entre os pelos do moreno, que Draco se permitiu esquecer-se de onde estava e vagar até aquela manhã do seu aniversario. Onde Harry ainda podia com aqueles braços o receber de encontro ao seu corpo, onde Harry ainda sorria, onde Harry ainda o beijava e principalmente onde Harry ainda podia dizer eu te amo. Não que não soubesse disso naquele momento, de maneira alguma, podia sentir o amor fluir pelo elo até seu peito, podia o sentir lutando para se manter vivo o suficiente para que Draco pudesse viver, para que o filho ou filha deles pudesse ter a chance de nascer e sobreviver. Percebeu que chorava descontroladamente quando um soluço sufocou em sua garganta e o loiro enterrou o rosto no pescoço do moreno se dando o direito de ser, pelo menos, naquele momento fraco e chorar e admitir o quanto tudo aquilo doía em seu intimo, quase o levando a loucura.

_ Eu preciso tanto de você... – disse em sussurro ao pé do ouvido de Harry. – Eu preciso tanto do seu sorriso...

Draco pegou a mão inanimada do outro e a depositou em seu ventre. Como todas às vezes o movimento foi instantâneo, seu filho começou a se mexer eloquente em sua barriga, buscando de alguma maneira um contato mais forte com as mãos de Harry.

_ A nossa criança também sente sua falta. Das suas conversas, dos seus carinhos... Ai Harry... Tá doendo tanto... Já estou com nove meses nosso bebê vai nascer e eu queria tanto que você o visse chorar pela primeira vez. – Limpou de qualquer jeito as lagrimas assim que ouviu alguém bater na porta. – Entre.

Cabelos castanhos atravessou a porta e Hermione lhe sorriu gentil. Ela tomou o lugar em sua poltrona e lhe estendeu uma mão a qual aceitou de imediato entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela. A morena permaneceu em silencio, como todas as vezes que o pegava ali deitado ao lado de Harry. Ela não questionava suas ações como seu padrinho, não, Hermione apenas sentava em sua poltrona entrelaçava seus dedos no dele e ali naquele pouco de conforto Draco voltava a se distrair acalentando o moreno seja com carinhos pelo rosto, seja com afagos nos cabelos desgrenhados, ao qual a morena ao seu mandado deixava-os sempre curtos, mas não muito, mas o suficiente para que seus dedos se perdessem por entre eles. Assim as horas se seguiam, havia dia que Hermione quando tinha certeza que o encontraria ali trazia consigo um livro de historias infantil tanto bruxa quanto trouxa e lia para Draco até que ele adormecesse ao lado de seu amado. Mas quando não trazia nada como hoje Hermione cantava para ambos até que Morfeu o abraçasse em seus braços e o levasse ao esquecimento e ao mundo dos sonhos, onde sempre tinha Harry lhe sorrindo.

******HG*******

Achar uma cura para seu amigo estava se tornando um trabalho árduo do qual não podia se permitir falhar ou até mesmo desistir. Hermione estava exausta com o trabalho puxado de horas no laboratório de poções com Snape ou na biblioteca lendo os livros que adquiria sobre magia negra. Hermione perdera as contas da quantidade de livro que leu sobre o assunto, mas Snape sempre lhe dizia que não chegara nem perto da metade de todos que ele tinha conhecimento. Mas nada daquele ardoroso trabalho importava, pois sabia todas as vezes que buscava a companhia do loiro e o encontrava assim, como naquele momento abraçado ao seu amigo buscando um pouco de força para continuar a lutar também, Hermione sabia que valeria apena. Pois já mais se permitiu fracassar e não seria agora com tantas coisas em risco que fracassaria.

Rony estava sendo de grande ajuda assim como a Sra. Weasley que ajudava a manter a casa do largo Grimmauld em ordem e seguindo com harmonia os últimos retoques para receber os novos habitantes. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos assim que viu o loiro limpar discretamente uma lagrima, como se a morena não tivesse notado que ele já havia chorado rios delas minutos antes dela entrar, pois aqueles olhos vermelhos lhe apontavam exatamente isso.

_ Draco... – ele a encarou com seus olhos há muito tempo sem vida e Hermione sorriu triste. – Vem, vamos tomar chá.

Ele negou.

_ Só preciso de mais alguns minutos. – a morena assentiu se levantando e quando ia desentrelaçar seus dedos o loiro balançou a cabeça. – Fica, canta um pouco para nós, ele gosta tanto.

Assentiu sentindo seus olhos arder. Demorou um pouco sua voz vir à tona, pois tinha nela um bolo enorme e uma vontade eloquente de chorar. Começou em sussurro rouco. Pois a voz arranhava em sua garganta.

_ Não Mi essa não, aquela bonita que cantou da ultima vez. – Hermione assentiu e levou a outra mão ao encontro das mãos de ambos, fazendo um sanduiche com elas.

On the ground

with my world

Upside down

I got a vision of your face

And I must get me out

For so many memories we've yet to make

God don't send to me your angels

I just wanna hear you say again

Hermione se permitiu fechar os olhos, dando mais espaço para que Draco pudesse não medir sua atitudes, como das outras vezes e se a morena tivesse sorte Draco ainda cantaria com ela.

Forever love

Say it love

Digame, Digame

Tell me so

I can hold you in my soul

If I go

I'll know

Mas o loiro não a acompanhou ainda e com um aperto no peito Hermione ouviu um soluço embalçar sua canção como nota de segundo plano. Mesmo assim continuou.

When you smile

With those eyes

Baby it's like

You place a finger on my heart

And your lips next to mine

Make me think that maybe heavens where you are

God don't send to me your angels

I just wanna hear you say again

Nesse paragrafo Hermione pode se deixar acalentar pela voz mansa de Draco a acompanhando entre os soluços do choro contido. Uma lagrima e depois outra começou a descer por sua face.

Forever love

Say it love

Digame, Digame

Tell me so

I can hold you in my soul

And if I go

I'll know

Hermione já não se via em condições de terminar a musica, um soluço a impediu de pegar o ritmo de novo, então ao não se conter mais perante seu sofrimento e de Draco foi até ele e o abraçou. Ambos choraram.

******DM*******

Draco não sabe quanto tempo ficou chorando, ou quando ele pegou no sono, pois agora que acordava encontrou o quarto vazio, com somente ele e Harry. Tocou a face e ainda pegou os resquícios de suas lagrimas. Respirou fundo. Sem nenhum movimento precitado voltou a se deitar e abraçar o corpo do moreno depositando a mão em seu coração e bem fracamente transmitia um pouco de seu poder de cura, mesmo que depois ficasse bem casado, só o fazia, pois via um rubor tomar conta de sua face e nada que um pouco de sono não recuperasse. Sentiu a quentura já prevista tomar conta de sua mão e instantaneamente a face do moreno ficar mais viva. Era assim nos pequenos detalhes que Draco se permitia continuar a lutar e não se entregar a loucura interna de sua mente, seu lado veela estava sentindo consideravelmente a perda dos carinhos e atenção do moreno. Era difícil até de ele entender o que se passava em sua mente, imagina explicar ou então apenas pensar? Enlouqueceria.

Sentiu sua energia diminuindo, então cortou o contato e fechou os olhos adormecendo.

*****HG*******

Hermione entrou no laboratório de poções, em um quarto improvisado lá no quintal. Logo avistou Snape escrevendo em um bloco de papel e depois mexer a nova poção revitalizante que conseguiram formular. Mesmo não querendo mostrar Snape estava exausto, trabalhava 25 horas por dia, ou seja, não parava, Hermione tinha que policia-lo pela má alimentação e as faltas de sono. Snape a olhou, mas como não se importasse com sua presença ali, voltou seus olhos para a poção adicionando mais um ingrediente. Respirou fundo e se aproximou e como todos os dias para poderem conviver bem, o ajudou sem nenhuma palavra.

Depois de algumas horas se virou para seu antigo professor e sem se conter perguntou:

_ O senhor acredita que ele vai sair dessa? – Sabia que não deveria expor seus medos, mas se tinha uma pessoa que responderia algo que não a fizesse se sentir bem e diria apenas o que achava certo, esse alguém era Snape e mesmo não querendo admitir o admirava. – Acha que ele pode sobreviver a essa maldição?

Snape sem nem ao menos olha-la e com sua voz arrastada e cheia de sarcasmo falou:

_ Granger o que faço, jamais será por acreditar que aquele pentelho do Potter possa sobreviver. E ele somente vai sair dessa, pois meu afilhado não merece sofrer mais do que sofreu. O que vem a acontecer com Potter não me interessa. Acho que fui claro dessa vez. Agora por que você não para com essas perguntas inúteis e vai olhar aquela vacina no canto direito da segunda mesa. Agora suma da minha frente com essas perguntas grifinorianas. – Com um pouco de raiva Hermione caminhou até o local indicado e começou a trabalhar na vacina que eles estavam desenvolvendo em cima do sangue envenenado de Harry. Ambos acreditavam que essa era a única chance do moreno. Mas Hermione não se deixava abater mesmo se essa não desse resultado, voltaria a pesquisar e procuraria outra maneira de salva-lo. Harry estava lutando, Hermione sabia. Draco estava lutando, ela via. E aquela criança estava enfrentando a morte por ambos os pais e isso ela sentia. Então por que ela, logo ela, fraquejaria. Não lutaria, mesmo que todos desanimassem, enquanto Harry lutasse, ela também lutaria. Nem que tivesse que dedicar sua existência para achar uma cura para ele.

Sua vida pessoal não ia nada bem, mal via Rony e quando o via ou ficava uns minutos com ele ou arranjava uma desculpa para sair de sua presença. Não que não o amasse, não muito pelo contrario. Mas Rony estava desanimando na cura do melhor amigo deles. E sua negatividade Hermione sentia asco e para não brigar fugia dele. Rony nem ali vinha mais, ficava na casa nova de Draco e Harry, dando os últimos retoques. E agradecia as divindades por ele não vir até aqui, pois não suportaria vê-lo compartilhando suas ideias e ferindo mais ainda a Draco. Respirou fundo e adicionou uma pitada de um dos tantos ingredientes que aquela poção levaria. Calma Harry, sua vacina esta quase pronta só mais uns meses... só mais uns meses meu amigo... – pensou com esperança.

Sorriu mexendo com carinho uma das chances de Harry voltar a viver.

*****DM*****

Draco acordou sentindo umas pontadas incomodas em seu baixo ventre. Se virou incomodado, procurando um posição mais confortável para seu bebe se acalmar, quando não obteve resultado, com muita dificuldade por conta da barriga avantajada se levantou, caminhou para a cozinha e pediu a Firbby para servi-lo um copo de agua.

_ O menino de Firbby não sente bem? Firbby pode fazer algo ao menino de Firbby? – perguntou ela depositando o copo a sua frente na mesa e o ajudou a se sentar.

_ Não Firbby estou bem, só senta aqui comigo. – ele lhe sorriu. Seus olhos grandes brilhou deslumbrada mesmo depois de anos ao seu lado. Draco simplesmente a amava. Nunca pensou que Firbby faria parte tão fortemente de sua vida. Sem jeito algum ela se sentou ao seu lado e Draco segurou sua mão de dedos longos. Bebeu a agua.

Não sabe quanto tempo ficou ali sentado com Firbby, falando com ele, mimando-o. Sua atenção estava direcionada a única dor que sentia em seu baixo ventre. E foi quando Hermione adentrou a cozinha e que viu a poça de agua ao seus pés, que nem havia notado, gritando. Soube que meu bebe estava querendo conhecer o mundo.

Firbby saiu para chamar Snape, que em seguida a mandou chamar Pomfrey e Dumbledore. A casa paralisou para aquele momento. Draco se deixou ser deitado na cama no quarto de sua mãe e esperou Pomfrey preparar tudo para seu parto. Sentia-se calmo e com um só desejo em seu coração do qual não seria atendido. Harry ao seu lado. Sentiu uma mão quente segurar a sua e abriu os olhos mesmo não lembrando que os havia fechado. Apertou a mão da castanha. Um rastro quente percorreu seu rosto e quando os dedos finos colheram suas lagrimas percebeu que chorava, mas se sentia tão calmo, por que chorava? Sabia a resposta, mas não queria encarar sua realidade.

_ Não se preocupa, eu trouxe algo... Trouxa... Mas que no futuro vocês dois poderão ver esse dia novamente. – Draco viu pelo canto dos olhos um aparelhinho cumprido e com um quadradinho que exibia uma imagem do quarto como nas fotos bruxas. – É uma filmadora.

Assentiu e voltou a encarar o teto. Sentindo as suas dores calado.

_ Draco... – ouviu a voz mansa de Hermione chama-lo, mas não se virou para encarar os olhos tristes de sua amiga. Ela apertou sua mão e continuou falando. – Ele está com você, da maneira mais completa que ele poderia estar. Sabe que pode busca-lo pelo seu elo, sabe que pode senti-lo em seu coração, sabe que pode reconhecê-lo em sua alma. Ele esta ai, bem aqui... – suas mãos tocaram seu peito e alisou o local com adoração.

Sentiu mais lágrimas rolar por sua face.

_ Logo terá um pedaço dele respirando e sorrindo para você em seus braços... – podia até imagina-la sorrindo orgulhosa, mas não a encarou, suas contrações aumentavam a cada minuto, os espaços entre as contrações diminuía e sabia que não demoraria muito para sua criança estar em seus braços.

Com uma voz bem fraca expos seu medo.

_ E se ele nunca a conhecer... – Sentiu um soluço escapar da garganta da castanha. E com a voz embarcada ela disse:

_ Eu farei de tudo, dou minha vida para fazê-lo conhecer essa criança. Não perca fé, logo agora que a vida te dá um motivo para continuar lutando. Harry sempre precisou que alguém o concerta-se a todo o momento. Continua o concertando e logo ele estará com você. Com nós. Com sua criança.

Draco deu um pequeno gemido e Pomfrey se aproximou tirando Hermione e cadeira que ela estava sentada de perto da cama, Pomfrey estendeu sua varinha até o alto de minha barriga e conjurou um feitiço fazendo aparecer números em cima de mim e dos quais não tinha conhecimento para poder decifra-los, mesmo depois de anos estudando aritimancia. Talvez fosse a dor segando meus sentidos. Avistei a morena com a tal filmadora na mão sorrindo e com certeza registrando tudo, viu pela primeira vez Snape e Dumbledore parados em um canto na sala e o ultimo sorrindo. Por quanto tempo eles estavam ali? Mas isso não importava sua criança estava nascendo, só ela importa nesse momento.

_ Está na hora Draco, preparado? – perguntou Pomfrey também sorrindo. Assentiu não confiando em sua voz. – Vou seda-lo e em algumas horas terá seu bebe em seus braços, pronto?

_ Não! – disse convicto o que fez todos os encarar confuso. – Não quero ser sedado quero ver meu bebe nascendo, entende? – Draco firmou seus olhos na enfermeira e ela assentiu.

_ Paralisarei seu corpo pela metade. Só que pode sentir dores, tem certeza? – assentiu sem demora.

_ Tenho. Não me importo com a dor. – Respirou fundo e a dor das contrações voltou com tudo. Gritou.

_ Bem vamos começar.

Pomfrey o fez tomar uma poção e logo sentiu metade do seu corpo dormente, até não sentir mais nada. A dor das contrações foi substituída pelo nervosismo. Hermione registrava cada manobra de Pomfrey e expressão de sua face na filmadora e Draco gravava em sua mente cada segundo de antecipação e procedimentos para seu bebe vir ao mundo.

Observou Pomfrey esterilizar sua barriga exposta, levantar a varinha bem abaixo onde sua visão não cobria, mas sentiu um pequeno formigamento seguindo de uma extensão a outra de seu baixo ventre. Estava finalmente nos últimos momentos, viu Pomfrey sorrir e Hermione chorar com brilho de felicidade em seus olhos. Viu as mãos de Pomfrey adentra-lo e com toda delicadeza puxar um pequeno corpinho de fora de si. Sentiu-se vazio naquele momento, mas quando a enfermeira cortou com a varinha o laço de magia que prendia seu bebe ao seu corpo, sua mente sabia que tinha que se acostumar a uma nova vida. Só queria que Harry estivesse ali ao seu lado chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo como só ele mesmo sabia fazer. E poder se deliciar assim como ele com o choro único de sua menina, sim era uma menina. A primeira Malfoy a nascer desde... Sempre. Sua mãe vai amar as boas novas.

Queria, porém que Harry pudesse segurar sua mão naquele momento e depositar junto com ele um beijo na testa ainda lambuzada de sua menina. Sentiu algo dentro de si tomar seu corpo com um calor gostoso e soube sem sombra de duvidas que era Harry. Ele estava com ele, dando as boas vindas a nossa menina linda.

_ Está sentindo meu amor. Seu papai está aqui com agente, você pode vê-lo ainda, mas sente, sente o tanto que ele nos ama. – Passou com carinho a mão pelo cabelo arrepiado de uma coloração tão preta quanto de Harry. A pele tão branca quanto a sua. A boca sem sombra de duvidas era obra da genética do moreno, mas o formato aristocrático do rostinho era abra da sua. Sorriu em outro momento sentiria um pouco de raiva por haver mais coisa de Harry na pequena do que sua, mas sabia que de outra maneira não o agradaria tanto como aqueles detalhes que o vazia se lembrar de seu moreno. Só queria poder ver seus olhos...

Como se respondendo a um desejo seu ela se remexeu em seus braços e quando Pomfrey fez menção de pega-la para limpa-la, Draco com sua mão livre estacou as suas da enfermeira, quando bem lentamente ela abria as pálpebras de pestanas charmosas e cheias. Dois orbes de um verde tão profundo o fitaram sem fita-lo, sabia que naquele momento ela não enxergava, mas eram tão vivos quanto os de Harry e naquele momento soube que tudo que passou naqueles três meses sem o moreno valeu a pena. Viu Hermione se aproximar a seu pedido mudo.

_ Olha Mi, ela tem olhos dele... – chorou e depositou vários beijos pela testa da pequena e antes que a morena pudesse ver ou filmar, fechou suas pestanas adormecendo tranquila.

_ Draco tenho que leva-la para ser examinada, vai demorar alguns minutos. - disse Pomfrey carinhosa. Draco assentiu.

_ Mas eu não vi os olhos dela. – reclamou Hermione e Draco deu um risinho, entregando a sua pequena a enfermeira.

_ Terá sua vida inteira Srta. Granger para ver os olhos da menina, agora eu quero que todos se retirem que Draco e...

_ Lilian Narcisa Malfoy Potter. – disse Draco interrompendo-a.

_ E a pequena Lilian Narcisa precisa descansar.

_ Meus Parabéns Draco, belo nome o da sua filha, não poderia ter escolhido melhor. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo e Draco apertou sua mão que foi estendida, saiu logo em seguida. Severo se aproximou e tocou seu ombro com carinho.

_ Parabéns Draco, tudo bem que Narcisa não vai gostar muito de ter ficado em segundo lugar no registro de sua neta. – Draco riu.

_ Ela vai sobreviver.

_ Claro que vai. Agora vou avisa-la que já nasceu e que você esta bem, para que ela não tenha nenhum ataque existencial. – Draco riu novamente. – fica bem, poderia até dizer que ela é linda, mas ela tem muito de Potter para que eu diga isso com sinceridade.

_ Sev, eu sei que no fundo você também o gosta muito. – disse Draco fazendo o moreno maior torcer o nariz, mas o que o loiro percebeu é que ele não retrucou e como dizem quem cala consente. – Além do mais que logo ela será sua pupila número um em poções.

_ Se puxar os talentos de Potter duvido. – ele torceu o nariz e Draco sorriu. Estava mais fácil sorrir agora. – Mas se puxar os seus tenho certeza que vai.

Severo deu seu primeiro sorriso da noite e Draco retribuiu sem jeito. E sem mais nenhuma palavra ele se retirou do quarto. Hermione se aproximou sorrindo de orelha a orelha, fazendo seu sorriso se alargar também.

_ Nunca pensei que veria Severo Snape sorrindo um dia. Agora acho que já vi de tudo na vida. Estou pronta para morrer. – Draco riu com ela. – Harry vai amar, quando souber que seu o nome da mãe dele a menina.

_ É um presente pra quando ele acordar. – seus olhos embaçaram.

_ Eu nem vi os olhos dela. – emburrou a morena e Draco riu. – Como são?

_ Lindos. Sabe aquele brilho que tem nos olhos dele quando Harry sorrir? – a morena assentiu. – É mil vezes mais bonito. Tão verdes, tão fortes, tão Harry. Ai Hermione...

Chorou.

Ela o abraçou e afagou seus cabelos.

_ Não pode se alterar, está em processo de recuperação. Snape deixou Rony junto com Harry para o caso de você sabe...

_ A magia dele não aguentar. – completou sem vida.

_ Isso, mas adivinha, parece que ele até ficou rubro por uns minutos. – Draco se voltou para ela e Hermione sorriu.

_ Ele...

_ Isso, Draco eu acredito que a maior magia contra as artes das trevas é o amor. Não desista, o que Harry sempre desejou foi ter família e agora ele tem. A mais linda e perfeita família. Eu tenho que amadurecer essa minha nova ideia e ver o que possamos fazer, mas se ele teve uma reação ao nascimento da filha. Draco, temos muitas chances de trazê-lo para nós.

Sem nenhuma palavra, Draco simplesmente afundou seu rosto no aconchego dos braços da morena e ali desligou sua mente e se deixou adormecer de pura exaustão. Seu dia fora longo demais. Com emoções de mais, com informações de mais. Fechou as pálpebras e deixou que Hermione o acalentasse em seus braços frágeis até que Morfeu o levou em sua carruagem ao mundo dos sonhos, onde Harry o recebeu em seus braços e em seu ouvido surrou: "Lilian é tão linda, obrigada Dray. Não desista minha volta está próxima. Espera por mim."

Hermione que ainda afagava os cabelos platinados sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Draco sussurrar afável: "Harry... amo...". Draco não estava mais sozinho nessa batalha.

_S2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> *Dobby mal Dobby mal* enlouquecida, sabe quando você tem aquele momento que só seus dedos pensam e escrevem ao mesmo tempo, ai você reler o capitulo e depois pensa meu Merlim eu só posso odiar muito esses dois... rsrsrsr, cassete eu nem deixei o meu moreno lindo tesudo ver o nascimento da menininha dele... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gente vocês viram que fofo o nome da menininha eu dispensaria o Narcisa, mas ai meus dedos pensaram que não era justo neh? Bom ficou isso ai gente, espero que todos tenham gostados... O moreno?... bem ainda não sei o que faço com ele, afinal eu sou muito má. Hahahahah

Perdoem a demora de dois dias e alguns minutos...

E como não podia deixar passar afinal...

**FELIZ DIA DOS PAPAIS...**

Eu sei que nossos papis não se maravilham com esse mundo Drarry, mas para aqueles papais da nova geração ai está minhas felicitações.

Bom acho que somente...

**OPA PARA TUDO...**

Não posso esquecer de agradecer aos reviews que recebi no capitulo passado, mesmo que eles vem diminuindo, por isso minhas pessoinhas vamos alegrar o coração dessa escritora espevitada e **REVIEWS** muitos, mas muitoooooooooooooooooooooooos deles...

Agora sim, boa semana a todos e aquele abraço de urso e vamos que vamos...

Até o próximo capitulo.

AMO VCS assim 

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh :D enorme não? XD sei que também me amam desse tamanho... ;-b

Obs: Para quem quiser saber a musica que ultilizei da cantora Anna Nalick, que uma fic linda me apresentou ela, o nome da musica Forever Love...

BJoss

Ate sexta... ;D


	18. Chapter 18 Milagres acontecem

OIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE olha eu aqui com mais um novo capitulo lindinho de Fix you forever...

Sentirei muita falta de criar situações para essa fic que surgiu de um ponto escuro e olhem só 18 capitulos que levem os fãs a loucura UHU UHU UHU grito de faz enlouquecidos...kkkkk Assim estou eu gritando em lagrimas por ser o penúltimo capitulo de meu amorzito...

Por isso degustem com carinho e muito amor, pois essa fic esta tudo de perfeita... – isso é uma mãe elogiando filho, não se gabando... kkkkk

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 18 – O milagre acontece.<strong>_

Quando os olhos de Draco se abriram aquela manha, a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente foi: Faz mais de um ano. Sim, hoje completaria mais de um ano, mais precisamente um ano e três meses. Ouviu uma batida tímida em sua porta. Fingiu cinicamente que não a ouvia, se enroscou mais nas cobertas e deixou seus pensamentos voarem para longe daquele quarto.

Podia ouvir, mesmo que muito remotamente, o barulho de coisas sendo arrastadas no térreo da casa. Sim, já estava instalado na casa do padrinho de Harry. Hermione fizera um bom trabalho ali, quase não reconheceu a casa que em sua infância sua mãe lhe mostrava pelas fotografias. Estava completamente renovada, com cores claras e com uma decoração refinada e calma. Uma casa pronta para receber uma criança. Muito contra seu gosto, se levantou da cama e um barulho irritante veio de seus pés. Olhou para baixo e sorriu ao pegar um bichinho trouxa de pelúcia que Lilian adora brincar e morder. Ficou com ele em suas mãos e o sorriso lentamente foi se desfazendo de sua face.

Um ano e três meses. Um ano e três meses que seu Harry não despertava. Claro que teve melhoras significativas, mas nada de abrir aqueles malditos olhos esmeraldas. Bateram com mais convicção em sua porta. Respirou, quase bufando e trotou até a ela, para encontrar os olhos ônix de seu padrinho, coberto por tiras rosa brilhante. Sorriu, como o belo sonserino que era comentou:

_ Belos acessórios, Severo. – Snape bufou.

_ Desça. Agora. Draco. Malfoy. – disse ele soltando fogo pelas ventas. – Eu juro se não estiver lá embaixo em cinco minutos você vai sentir minha cruciatus bem lentamente caprichada.

Draco revirou os olhos ainda sorrindo.

_ Papaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... – ouviu a voz de sua menininha do final do corredor. Deu um passo a frente e avistou Hermione com os cabelos castanhos todo bagunçado e pela primeira vez confundiu uma pessoa com uma vassoura. Sorriu amável para sua menininha, que lhe esticava os bracinhos alegremente. – Mimi malvada. – disse Lily fazendo bico de dengo.

Draco a recebeu em seus braços e ajeitou o vestidinho rosa que ela vestia. Olhou feio para Hermione, fazendo uma cena de repreensão para o deleite de sua filha.

_ Hermione o que fez com minha pequena? – Hermione revirou os olhos, Snape bufou e saiu pisando firme até as escadas. Lilian fez um bico maior e ficou olhando para sua face, esperando.

_ Diga a ele Lilian o que você fez? – disse a morena indignada, mas sorrindo. Mas voltou a recebê-la em seus braços novamente, quando Lili estendeu os braços para a castanha. – Ande logo Draco suma da minha frente e vá se arrumar, para cuidar dessa danadinha.

_ Titia Mi mal, papai... Quer papai... – disse ela fazendo seus olhos esmeraldas lagrimejar. Granger se assustou com as lagrimas e o fuzilou com o olhar. Draco revirou os olhos, como se a culpa fosse minha...

_ Viu Draco, com essa sua mania... A fez chorar... – disse a morena a acalentando. Draco pegou a pequena no colo.

_ Tudo bem Granger eu fico com ela, você parece que precisa de um banho e uma boa soneca, mesmo sendo 10 da manhã. – Piscou para ela fechando a porta e depositando Lili na cama e lançando alguns feitiços de proteção na cama. – Papai vai tomar um banho e você fica aí bem bonitinha; ok?

Como que respondendo a sua pergunta ela pegou a pelúcia que havia pisado minutos antes e começou a brincar com ele e sorrindo. Balançou a cabeça. Às vezes ela se contentava com tão pouco. Vazia se lembrar de uma pessoa. Correu para o banheiro e com a porta aberta, claro nunca se sabe, não é? Tomou seu banho e saiu com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, sorriu ao ver o corpinho de sua menina encolhido segurando o ursinho e dormindo que nem um anjinho. Mione talvez tenha razão ao dizer que sua cama deve ter algum sonífero, pois bastava Lili brincar nela que em minutos caia adormecida. Trocou-se sem fazer barulho e antes de sair colocou um feitiço de alerta, para avisa-lo se a pequena acordasse. Saiu.

A sala estava lindamente uma baderna. A cozinha nem se fala, parecia o pesadelo dos elfos domésticos, a casa estava vazia, mas assim que pisou do lado de fora da casa. A gritaria. O jardim por outro lado estava lindamente decorado, parecia um jardim dos desenhos animados que Granger colocava para sua menina assistir ainda tão novinha. Uma má influencia, se querem saber, mas não podia negar quando aquela magrela fazia aquela cara pidona. Falando na diaba, Hermione lhe acenou e mais de uma dúzia de cabeças vermelhas se virou para olha-lo. A matriarca da família veio até ele com a costumeira preocupação. Não que achasse ruim, mas às vezes era irritante.

_ Draco meu querido, venha vou preparar algo para você comer. Lilian onde está? – Draco lhe sorriu e se deixou levar para dentro novamente. Sentou-se a mesa e ficou observando-a preparar suas torradas.

_ Ela está dormindo, sabe como é tenho meus truques. – piscou para ela, e Molly sorriu-lhe depositando o prato com torradas e melado na sua frente, beijando-lhe na testa.

_ Não duvido meu amor, agora deixa me ir que vou colocar ordem naquele jardim, ou de vez com temas de fadas vamos ter tema de terror à moda trouxa. – Draco fez cara feia e Molly riu como sempre fazia de suas caretas. Draco podia admitir que gostasse dela, era como ter sua mãezinha o tempo inteiro com ele. Pensando em sua mãe...

¬_ Molly, você sabe se chegou alguma coruja para mim de minha mãe? – perguntou servindo-se de uma porção de torradas meladas.

_ Oh meu querido quase ia me esquecendo. – ela tirou um envelope do bolço do avental e lhe estendeu depois de desamassar com um feitiço. – Aqui meu anjo, chegou hoje no primeiro horário. – Ela sorriu e abriu a porta. – Ah, por que não pega Lili e vão passear até o inicio da festa, hem?

Draco assentiu.

_ Vou ver o que faço.

_ Certo manterei todos longe de vocês. – dizendo isso ela saiu. Draco respirou fundo e ouviu um pequeno apito em sua mente. Lilian. Correu escadaria acima e se deparou com ela coçando os olhinhos. Sorriu.

Lilian era o tipo de criança que Hermione admirava, inteligente para a própria idade. Para falar a verdade o tipo de criança que todos gostam de ter por perto, mas Draco sabia que ela era apenas manipuladora e trazia tudo para beneficio próprio. Com o ferrugem, brincava e fazia artes. Com Molly, era uma princesinha, até manhosa. Artur, sempre quieta. Com Hermione, fazia tudo que a pudesse agrada-la. Com George, ria de tudo que ele aprontava. Como disse uma bela de uma manipuladora. Com ele próprio... Respirou fundo... Imitava sem saber tudo que o pai fazia inconscientemente. Como sorrir amável, coçar os olhos ao acordar, passar a mão pelo seu rosto e olha-lo com aqueles olhos verdes. Lilian era muito inteligente para o bem de si mesma. Com um ano sabia andar e falar algumas palavras, não com perfeição, mas o suficiente para fazer-se entender.

_ Papai? – chamou sua pequena manhosa. Caminhou para seu lado, sentou na cama e a recebeu em seus braços e inconscientemente Lilian deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e esfregou o nariz em seu pescoço sentindo seu cheiro, até que sentiu que ela voltou a adormecer. Depositou-a na cama e deitou ao seu lado, afagando seus cabelos pretos desgrenhados. Tão parecida com ele. Tão linda; quanto ele. Brincava com todos que a via e dizia: Meu Merlim, mas é Harry Potter em versão feminina. Respondia que se ela não tivesse saído dele duvidaria que a filha fosse sua. Lilian era cercada de mimos de todos, Hermione e Snape por serem seus padrinhos eram os que mais a paparicava e repreendia. Os Weasley a mimava o quanto podia, mesmo só a vendo em alguns finais de semana, sua tia Andrômeda e o afilhado de Harry, Teddy também vinha visita-los quando podia, quando sua mãe estava presente era uma festa que só. Certas rixas ficaram no passado e como disse uma vez a sua mãe, a família Black era tão pequena que Lilian precisava do pouco que tinha dela. Sua mãe ainda morava na França, mas sempre vinha ver a neta para lhe rodear de presentes e vestes novas mais sofisticadas que os vestidos que a senhora Weasley costurava. Mas Lilian era mais do que fisicamente parecida com Harry, ela tinha o coração do mesmo. Satisfazia os desejos de todos, mesmo tão pequena. Mostrava que amava a todos do jeito que cada um era. Tudo bem que Draco tinha certos ciúmes do menino Lupin, mas isso era altamente explicável, afinal bastava Lilian vê-lo, que podia estar em seus braços, sim em seus braços, que descia para o chão e corria para pedir colo ao menino de cabelos coloridos e olhos âmbar. E ficava de todos os risinhos para cima dele e o pior era que o menino dispensava todos os chamados que Draco fazia para ele. A atenção de ambos era unicamente para o mundinho dos dois.

Mas hoje era o primeiro aniversario dela e como em seu nascimento faltaria alguém lá para parabeniza-la. Harry. Todos estavam lutando para trazê-lo de volta principalmente Hermione, Snape, Rony e ele próprio. Os quatros eram dia e noite pesquisando algo que pudesse guia-los. Hermione ainda investigava sobre o tal rubor que o moreno teve no nascimento de Lilian e a teoria do amor. A vacina de Snape trazia grande melhora para o corpo de Harry, mas nada justificável. Lilian via bem pouco o moreno, Draco não gostava da reação que ela tinha quando ficava perto dele. Quieta, melancólica e presa em um mundo próprio, onde o loiro podia chama-la varias vezes que a pequena demorava um absurdo para respondê-lo. Hermione então aconselhou não leva-la muito ao quarto do moreno, Draco acatou o conselho com medo da sanidade da própria filha, então tinha semana que ela o via, tinha semana que não.

Passou a mão pela face branquinha de sua menininha, tão pálida quanto a sua. Sorriu e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

_ Quem sabe não vemos o papai hoje, hem? – sussurrou para ela. Lilian remexeu e se aconchegou para mais perto de seu peito. Draco a recebeu mais perto ainda e fechou os olhos se entregando a dormência de sua mente. Ainda lembrava-se do sonho que teve com Harry na noite que a sua filha nasceu. O esperaria, não importava quanto tempo demorasse, o esperaria. Mesmo que seu elo com ele dizia exatamente ao contrario. Fazia uns meses que notara que seu elo enfraquecia, sabia o motivo: Lilian estava crescendo, logo Harry e ele não precisaria compartilhar o elo com ela. Mas por que o seu com ele também enfraquecia? Ainda não sabia, mas tinha medo das especulações de sua mente... Deixou-se arrebatar pelo sono leve que o tomou.

******** LN********

Quando acordaram depois daquela soneca, Draco fez exatamente o que a senhora Weasley lhe recomendou. Passeou com Lilian para todos os lugares que conhecia, pediu permissão para Dumbledore para leva-la ao lago e fazer um piquenique no gramado da escola. Teddy veio junto para seu desgosto, mas para a felicidade de Lilian. Que com suas perninhas pequenas correu atrás dele por todo o terreno em volta do lago. Enquanto bebia da imagem de sua filha deitada na grama com Teddy fazendo-lhe cosquinha, Draco sabia que não sentia desgosto pelo menino, só que nunca pensou que Lilian fosse tão receptiva com alguém além dele, afinal a pequena não assumia nenhuma personalidade além da dela própria ao lado do menino. Hermione dizia que era coisa de sua cabeça, afinal uma menina de um ano, não pode ser assim como Draco pensava. Talvez Hermione tivesse certa, mas Draco sabia que não. Lilian era diferente, lindamente diferente. Sorriu para Teddy, que o olhou com seus olhos âmbar brilhosos. Mesmo tão pequeno, com seus seis anos, quase sete, Teddy transmitia confiança para Draco. O loiro sabia que podia confiar a vida de sua menina a ele. Balançou a cabeça e bufou. Meu Merlim, já estou pensando em um marido para minha filha... Balançou a cabeça, indignado com seus pensamentos e chamou pelos dois. Teddy veio com Lilian de mãos dadas. Bufou mais ainda. Voltaram para casa via flu.

%%%%%%%%

A festa estava magnifica, digna de uma princesa. Lilian logo foi tirada do lado de Teddy, por Hermione que a levou para cima para periquita-la, tinha dó nessa hora da sua menina. Sorriu para Teddy que colocou as mãos no bolso e se sentou no sofá emburrado, foi até ele.

_ O que foi Teddy?

_ Nada Sr. Potter. – sim foi isso que vocês ouviram Sr. Potter, eu mesmo sem nem me casar com Harry, era considerado por toda a comunidade bruxa o novo Sr. Potter. Obra de quem? Hermione Granger. Sem comentário.

Respirou fundo se sentando ao lado do pequeno. Gostava do menino, fazer o que... Mesmo ele querendo estar sempre perto de sua menina.

_ Vamos, ela não vai demorar muito, por que não sobe até o seu quarto e põe uma de suas vestes mais bonita, ela vai gostar. - Sim, ele também tinha um quarto para ele na casa, obra de Harry, mesmo estando desacordado. Draco simplesmente não conseguiu manter o menino longe do padrinho.

_ Draco... – agora a voz era bastante infantil. Olhou-o.

_ Sim?

_ Sabe o que Lilian me contou hoje?

Uma coisa bastante esquisita, que ninguém também conseguia compreender era a capacidade de Teddy falar e entender o que Lilian falava para ele. Uma ligação curiosa, vocês não acham? Hermione também está pesquisando sobre isso.

_ Não, o que ela lhe disse? – perguntou como sempre fazia, quando o menino queria se abrir para ele.

_ Que hoje vai acontecer um milagre. – Draco o olhou mais curioso do que outra coisa.

_ Um milagre? Que tipo de milagre?

Teddy balançou a cabeça negando.

_ Eu não sei, ela não quis me dizer. Disse que todos vão gostar. - Teddy se pôs de pé sorrindo e com as mãos no bolso saiu. Ficou encarando o caminho que o menino levou para o próprio quarto e ficou pensando do que ele falava. Às vezes duvidava dessa tal ligação, mas quando os via rir juntos, ou apenas quietos num canto duvidava novamente de suas próprias convicções. Teddy era o único, mesmo tão pequeno a concordar com ele e chamar Lilian de manipuladora. Mas ambos diziam isso sorrindo e embebecido pela atitude da menina.

Meu Merlim, minha menininha já tem praticamente um marido... – pensou derrotado. Subiu para seu quarto e se aprontar para a festa de sua filha.

Quando desceu, Lilian já estava aos cuidados e aos carinhos de Teddy. Percorreu os olhos pelo jardim iluminado por lamparinas e as próprias fadinhas que Narcisa deu de seu próprio jardim, como presente para sua neta. O jardim estava lotado de adultos e crianças correndo para todos os lados. Viu o ministro lhe acenar e foi até ele e o cumprimentou, para logo em seguida cumprimentar sabe-se lá quem mais. As pessoas pareciam surgir do nada na sua frente e roubar sua atenção que tentava depositar nas duas crianças que lhe interessava naquele lugar. Deixou Hermione em uma conversa acalorada com a mulher de Gui Weasley e outras veelas. Afinal já bastava ele de veela naquela festa. Sorriu para Teddy, que lhe acenou do balanço, onde ambos os seus dois pimpolhos estavam sentados brincando. Teddy era a única criança que Lilian brincava e se interessava. Draco tinha ciência que ela estava naquele bendito dia fazendo UM ano, mas se as pessoas convivessem com ela, como ele convivia saberia do por que tê-la em mente como uma criança e não como um bebê. Sentiu alguém postar ao seu lado e sorriu para a Weasley femea.

_ Fez um bom trabalho Malfoy. – disse ela. Gina estava ali somente pelo aniversario de sua pequena, no primeiro horário de amanha estaria aparatando para o Brasil, em um campeonato de Quadribol, onde era artilheira de um time que Draco não se recordava.

_ Obrigado Weasley. – disse placidamente.

_ Bom vou deixa-lo cuidando de sua menina, sei ver quando minha presença não é querida. – apenas sorriu de lado e acenou quando a mocreia andou para bem longe de sua presença.

Voltou sua atenção para as duas crianças novamente e deixou o ar sair de seus pulmões em um suspiro longo. Como queria Harry ali com ele, fazendo-o rir de alguma coisa idiota, ou o arrastando pelo salão para falar com cada um dos presentes e depois, como se nada daquilo importasse o puxaria para dentro e ambos ficariam na sala reservada no segundo andar da casa. Ambos sentados no sofá, enroscados um no outro e trocando palavras idiotas de amor, como o moreno tanto gostava. Levou a mão inconsciente para seu pescoço e apertou o pequeno pingente do leão e o dragão, enroscados um no outro com um bebe humano entre eles. Que Harry lhe dará em seu aniversario do ano passado.

_ Ah Harry, que falta você me faz... – pensou em um suspiro e não viu que falou alto demais. Uma mão tocou seu ombro, mas não se virou para reconhecer a pessoa que o tocava, pois sabia que não era seu moreno.

_ Sabe as pessoas já estão começando a notar sua tristeza meu anjo. – ouviu a voz de sua mãe lhe sussurrar no ouvido. – Deixe-a com Teddy, ele vai cuida-la com esmero, agora por que não vem com sua mãe e vamos cumprimentar um de seus convidados como um belo anfitrião que é. – Assentiu, pois sabia que sua mãe, falava para o seu bem. Afinal não era certo ficar com aquela cara de enterro justo na festa de sua pequena.

A festa rolou bastante. O bolo por obra de Molly logo foi colocado na posição correta para a parabenização, pois como ela mesma disse festa de criança não é igual de adulto que fica rolando até tarde. Logo Bill e Gui levitaram a mesa até o centro do salão chamando a atenção de todos e as crianças começaram a rodear a mesa.

_ Querido, por que não vai pegar Lilian Narcisa para os parabéns. – disse sua mãe. Afinal só ela a chamava assim pelos dois nomes. Ciúmes? Talvez... Percorreu o jardim com o olhar e não a viu e nem o cabelo de Teddy que aquela noite, estava loiro queimado. Foi até o balanço que os havia deixado e nada. Percorreu os arbustos mais altos e nada. Calma Draco não se desespera. Foi na cozinha e nada. A sala, nada. Voltou ao jardim, perto das fadinhas brilhosas e nada. Tudo bem pode se desesperar. Correu a porcaria do jardim todo e nada.

Hermione vendo talvez seu desespero juntou-se a ele.

_ Cadê a Lilian?

_ Eu não sei me ajuda Hermione. – As lagrimas agora corria por sua face. – Me ajuda.

Draco podia notar que as pessoas começavam a notar o desaparecimento, a Weasley femea conseguiu chamar atenção de todos com algo e a senhora Weasley e sua mãe veio até ele e a castanha.

_ O que houve? – perguntaram em uníssono.

_ Lilian sumiu.

_ Certo Draco, onde a viu pela ultima vez e com quem? – perguntou Hermione tentando ser racional, já que a senhora Weasley estava à beira das lagrimas e lamurias.

_ Com Teddy no balanço. – a morena assim que ouviu o nome do menino respirou parecendo aliviada. – O que foi Hermione?

_ Ela está com Teddy?

_ Foi o que disse. – respondeu ríspido.

_ Então não a o que temer. Molly, senhora Malfoy, cuidem de tudo por aqui, se eles aparecerem joga faíscas vermelhas para cima e faremos o mesmo. Vamos Draco eles devem está brincando de esconde- esconde.

_ Quem ensinou tal brincadeira... – a morena o fuzilou com os olhos.

_ É uma brincadeira Muggle muito divertida se quer saber e Teddy adora brincar com ela. Já procurou dentro de casa?

Draco primeiro revirou os olhos para depois responder.

_ Passei as vistas pela cozinha e a sala.

_ Certo, eu procuro aqui embaixo e você procura nos quartos deles e o seu também e o meu, bem procura. – disse a castanha o empurrando para a escada.

_ Eu juro Granger se minha filha se machucar eu nunca mais deixo você mostrar nada de sua gente para ela. – disse firme e subiu as escadas ate o andar dos quartos deles, que era o terceiro. Draco achava um absurdo encontra-los ali em cima, Lilian era muito nova para subir a escada sozinha...

_ Ah Draco, mas ela não está sozinha está com a cria da sua prima e do lobisomem, que Merlim os tenha. – concluiu passando as mãos no rosto. Que os deuses me ajudem a encontra-los antes de algo pior. Pensou ter ouvido um barulho e apresou o passo, correndo escada a cima.

Abriu a primeira porta que era de seu quarto, nada. A segunda, que era um banheiro, nada. A terceira, quarto de Lilian rosa, nada. O quarto, o quarto de Teddy com os temas da grifinória, nada.

_ Lilian, cadê você minha filha? – perguntou caminhando para subir para os quartos de hospedes, ou seja, Hermione e Snape. Sentiu uma pontada no peito e o medo assolou seu coração. Olhou as mãos tremulas e antes de subir o primeiro degrau, ouviu.

Ouviu um gritinho seguido da voz de Teddy, correu para o corredor e começou a gritar por eles, abrindo as portas novamente para encontrar: nada. Quando notou uma luz dourada sair do quarto fechado, onde Harry dormia seu sono indeterminado. Sentiu seu elo tremer no peito. Ouviu passos a suas costas. Levou a mão mesmo tremula a maçaneta e girou. Seu coração foi à boca e depois foi engolido de novo.

Seus olhos estavam cravados, hipnotizados pelo que deslumbrava. Teddy veio até ele, impedindo que chegasse perto. Dizendo que era seguro. Como se uma criança de seis anos sabia o que era seguro.

_ Teddy, sai da minha frente. – disse tentando empurrar o menino que abraçou suas duas pernas, quase o fazendo cair, o impedindo de dar mais qualquer passo em direção a cama. A cama que estava tomada por uma luz dourada que banhava os dois corpos ali deitados. Lilian estava agarrada ao corpo do pai, com o corpo sustentado pelo peito do moreno, onde ela depositara a cabecinha. Os olhos esmeraldas ocultos pelas pálpebras que nem ao pai embaixo dela. Não podia perdê-la também, não suportaria. – Teddy, eu não quero machuca-lo, AGORA ME SOLTA. – exigiu raivoso, sentiu o corpo aos seus pés tremer e um grito veio a suas gostas.

_ Lili me diz o que faço? – perguntou Teddy aflito, que foi tomado nos braços por Draco que ainda parado na porta barrava a entrada de Hermione que balbuciava qualquer coisa.

_ Ela está falando contigo? Como? – perguntou ainda tremendo.

_ Minha mente. Tio Draco... Ela... – Teddy perdeu a fala em meio ao choro.

_ FALA o que tem ela? O que aconteceu? – disse com lagrimas rolando agora pelo seu próprio rosto.

_ Ela esta dizendo que você precisa se acalmar que vai poder ouvi-la e assim o milagre será feito.

Draco o colocou sem jeito no chão e Teddy correu para o colo de Hermione assustado.

_ Draco... – tentou Hermione, chama-lo a atenção.

_ Não Hermione, eu vou tira-la de lá, não vou perdê-la. – disse já caminhando para a cama.

_ Não tio Draco, se tira-la, ela esta dizendo que o tio Harry morre. – Draco estacou no meio do caminho. Harry morrer... Também não podia viver com aquilo. Ou melhor, não viveria. Assim sua menina seria tão sozinha, quanto o moreno um dia declarou ser em sua infância, sem os papais dela.

_ Confia neles Draco, Teddy o que ela esta dizendo? – perguntou Hermione. Draco a encarou.

_ Pensei que não confiava na ligação que eles tinham? – perguntou raivoso.

_ Não dá para questiona-la agora. Teddy? – chamou ela o menino com carinho que havia fechado os olhos.

_ Ela diz que o tempo está acabando e que o tio Draco precisa ouvi-la.

_ O que eu faço? – perguntou se virando para a cama.

_ Feche os olhos e se concentre nela... – vinha à voz de Teddy calma atrás de si.

Certo eu posso fazer isso. Merlim me ajude. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou em seu elo com ela. Sentiu-o queimar em seu peito. A voz de Teddy voltou a soar em seus ouvidos. "Concentre mais...". Respirou fundo e soltou o ar longamente. Seu coração estava a mil, mas agora podia ver o elo com sua filha brilhando incandescente dentro de seu peito. Forte, firme e lindo, como sua menina. Foi quando ouviu: "Papai é você?" Meu Merlim é minha menininha. Sua voz era mais doce e firme, mais forte também.

_ Sim, meu anjinho sou eu. – disse quase em um sussurro. Não viu Hermione sorrir, ao ver a luz dourada tornasse branco. – O que faço Lili?

"Papai, precisamos de você. Eu te ouço, mas não te sinto..." – veio à voz quase chorosa de sua pequena.

Draco abriu mais confiante os olhos e a passos firmes foi até sua família. A luz agora era de um branco transparente, não sabia o que fazer, mas sentia que precisava abraça-los também. Sentou primeiro na cama e afagou os cabelos de sua menina. "Mais perto papai...". Draco sorriu. Lilian nunca se contentava, assim como Harry com um só afagar de cabelos, ambos sempre foram sedentos de seu carinho. Bem delicadamente deitou-se ao lado do corpo de Harry como sempre fazia quando vinha ali no meio da madrugada, tomado pelo impulso enterrou a cabeça na curva do pescoço do moreno e aspirou o cheiro de seu perfume natural, uma mistura de ar fresco da floresta com o cheiro doce das flores do jardim de Hogwarts. Cheiro uma vez que nomeou o cheiro da sua liberdade. "Podemos senti-lo papai" – veio à voz doce de Lili e sorriu, pois também podia sentir agora mais forte do que nunca o elo seu e de Harry. Beijou o pescoço do moreno e com as mãos ainda nos cabelos de Lilian pensou também: "Lili, por que esta fazendo isso?". Ouviu uma risada infantil em sua mente e se permitiu sorrir também. O que estava com medo do pior, podia sentir, afinal era humano. "Papai não sente medo, o papa precisa que agente guie ele da onde o prenderam.". Draco quase deu um pulo da cama se seu corpo não começasse a ficar dormente. "Pode ouvi-lo?" resolveu perguntar. "Sim, o senhor não papai?" – a voz dela era quase um sussurro. Abraçou mais os dois corpos para junto dele e negou com lagrimas queimando sua face: "Não.", sentiu uma mãozinha pegar a sua. "Concentre-se papai, temos que ser forte, ou papa não vai conseguir sozinho." Disse ela firme de novo, aparentando uma idade bem avançada. Reprimiu um soluço. Seu veela estava com seu emocional abalado, pois era assim sempre que ficava com Harry e Lilian, ambos do seu lado. Respirou fundo. "Me diz como faço, minha menininha?"

"Junte os elos papais, os elos..." sua voz era mais fraca que um sussurro.

Draco se concentrou mais ainda. Podia distinguir muito bem os dois elos, mas Lili queria que ele os juntasse, mas pareciam tão distinto. Então lhe veio uma lembrança...

' Estava sentado à mesa com Molly ao seu lado lhe acariciando os cabelos, tinha acabado de sair do quarto de Harry com Lilian. Estava com medo, da reação da pequena com o pai na cama. Lilian se desligava e parecia demorar a reconhecê-lo depois. Molly beijou-lhe a face molhada e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

_ Não deixe o medo te tomar e verá que tudo vai dar certo. Lilian é uma menina especial, ainda não notou? – a olhou curioso, negando. Ela riu. – Ela faz a mesma coisa que você faz quando está sozinho com ele. Draco vocês três só precisam não sentir mais medo. '

Medo... Respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar unicamente na mãozinha que segurava a sua com firmeza e no cheiro que tomava seus sentidos. Concentrou nos dois elos em seu peito e lembrou subitamente do sonho que teve aquela noite, dos três brincando e rindo no jardim de Hogwarts. Harry com sua menina no colo o tomava com um braço e colava seus corpos e antes de despertar o ouviu sussurrar: Sempre seremos bem mais que três, pois nosso amor é um só.

Amor... Hermione tinha razão essa era a chave. O amor. Harry estava certo, não era somente eu e ele, nem eu e Lili ou Lili e ele, éramos nós três pulsando por um único amor. Não tinha distinção, então porque os elos tinha que se manter distinto, estava errado. Éramos uma família. Éramos unidos por um único amor. Apertou se ainda fosse possível o corpo forte de Harry e o frágil de Lili contra o seu. Em um súbito impulso abriu os olhos lagrimosos e viram seus dois amores adormecidos, tudo dependia dele. Enroscou o corpo mais ao de Harry e com o rosto ao lado do dele e o nariz em suas madeixas, aspirou o cheiro embebecido. Com a voz roca sussurrou:

_ Eu confio em você, eu te concertei uma vez e posso muito bem fazer de novo, pois dessa vez eu não estou sozinho, sei que pode senti-la, até falar com ela. Deixe-me ouvi-lo, me deixe enlouquecer os sentidos com sua voz, deixe que a minha voz e de sua filha te guie para o seu lugar ao nosso lado. Amando-nos, nos protegendo, sendo feliz. – Seu corpo caiu perto do da sua menina e chorou ao sentir os elos se fundindo em seu interior. – Eu não tenho medo, eu não tenho medo... – começou a sussurrar, até que ouviu: "Dray?", não sabia como chorou mais, mas chorou e o apertou ainda mais. "Harry..." tentou se controlar, pois seus pensamentos estavam se confundindo. "Harry, volta pra mim, volta para Lilian...". Podia até imagina-lo sorrir, quando a voz de Lilian se fez ouvir sorridente: "Papai, você conseguiu, pai agora é sua vez..." – disse Lilian firme. "Meu Merlim Dray, você está criando o que? Uma sonseriana?" Draco riu. "Sinto sua falta, sentimos sua falta..." – "pai precisa se apreçar" – Lilian parecia impaciente. Draco podia sentir o porquê o elo estava diminuindo. "papai segura a mão do pai, chegou a hora. Confiam em mim?" – Draco sorriu.

"Sim" ambos disseram solenemente. Lilian riu. "Não deveriam". "Meu Merlim, minha filha é uma sonserina." Choramingou Harry. Draco só conseguia imaginar como sentiu falta daquela voz. "Papai precisa se concentrar. Seu poder. Preciso dele mais forte do que nunca." – pediu Lili firme. Draco não respondeu nada apenas se concentrou nas duas mãos que segurava e sentiu seu poder de cura fluir por elas de encontro aos dois corpos colados no seu. Sentiu porem um poder tomar conta do seu corpo também e soube que vinha de sua menina. Deu seu melhor, até a última gota. Foi tudo rápido e cansativo, sentiu seu poder e consciência se esvaindo e pela primeira vez sorriu em paz antes de ser levado por uma escuridão acolhedora.

*****HG*****

Hermione que observava tudo da porta paralisada com um Teddy apreensivo em seus braços. Cada movimento de Draco, seus olhos captava e registrava em sua mente chocada com tamanha beleza e magia. Sentiu alguém ao seu lado e quando olhou para trás se deparou com os olhos azuis e lábios sorridentes de Dumbledore, já recuperado da guerra.

_ Magia Branca senhorita Granger. – disse ele como se lesse seus pensamentos, o que não duvidava. Assentiu simplesmente. – Harry é o tipo de homem que não precisa de sorte, pois já tem amor suficiente para transforma-lo em sua sorte própria. Lilian tão forte como a avó que os deuses a tenha. Não tenha medo senhorita Granger, nossa menina Lilian sabe o que faz. – Dumbledore passou por ela e se sentou na poltrona que conjurou para si próprio. Hermione só respirou fundo e beijou a face de Teddy.

_ Eu confio nela tia Mi. – confessou ele lhe tirando um sorriso.

_ Eu também meu amor, eu também.

Voltou seus olhos para a figura de Draco que voltou a se movimentar e pode vê-lo sussurrar algo no ouvido de seu amigo e em seguida a luz que os cercavam ficou mais brilhosa e transparente. Minutos depois, rápido demais a luz se explodiu quase lançando Hermione e Teddy contra a parede do corredor. Por sorte se segurou na parede da entrada do quarto e se indignava com Dumbledore ainda sentado em sua poltrona sorrindo. Quando tudo ficou calmo e finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos. Verificou se Teddy estava bem.

_ Estou bem, Lilian? – perguntou ele temeroso. Correndo até a cama Teddy não lhe deu atenção aos seus chamados. Dumbledore se pôs de pé.

_ Creio que o milagre da Srta. Potter finalmente aconteceu. – disse o Diretor em sua calma irreal.

_ Professor, o que fazemos? – perguntou perdida. Ao ver agora três corpos adormecidos, sim adormecidos. Pensou se convencendo, pois podia ver seus peitos subindo e descendo ritmados. Alvo tomou sua mão na dele e sorrindo ainda disse:

_ Esperemos. Esperemos. Por que não deixemos esses quatros ai e vamos acalmar a todos, acho que seja tempo suficiente para eles despertarem e descerem. – Hermione o olhou como se tivesse dez cabeças. Dumbledore riu. – Vamos, confia em mim.

Como não podia confiar...

Deixou-se levar para fora do quarto e a ultima coisa que viu foi um Teddy choroso beijar a face branquinha de uma Lilian adormecida.

_s2_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_ MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Calma pessoas não se matem de chorar ainda estou viva...sei o quanto me amam em suas vidas por faze-la mais Drarry do que nunca...kkkkkkkkk

¬¬ mas sei que só me querem viva para terminar a fic... *Chora fazendo o maior bico do mundo*

Estou muito sentimental, afinal esta acabando :(

XD Mas calma meus queridos e amados e tão fantásticos leitores fic novinhas e fresquinhas vindo por ai e espero todos por lá para dizerem o que acharam... ;D

Comentando o capitulo: O HARRY VAI ACORDAR? SERA QUE DEU CERTO O PLANO DAQUELA COBRINHA ADORADA? E O TEDDYYYYYYYYYYY QUEM QUER MORDER ESSE GAROTO MEU MERLIM?

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Gente vocês não tem noção do quanto amei escrever esse capitulo...

Fofo demais...

E esse final... o coitadinho chorando beijando a face da Lily... O que será que o destino reserva para ambos?

Comentem e deixe sua notinha, afinal próximo capitulo adeus fix you forever, e deixarei dedicatórias a todos que me mandaram reviews desde o inicio há três meses atrás... Então se ainda não deixou nenhum corre que ainda é tempo... Afinal vamos alegrar o coração dessa escritora espevitada e que vos amam demais...

Bjos e mais uma vez obrigado pelos comentários do capitulo passado e aquele super e caprichado abraço de urso mega...

Jessy

S2


	19. Chapter 19 Fix You Forever

**Capitulo 19 – Fix you forever...**

Draco sentiu seu corpo meio dormente, como se varias agulhas fossem enfiadas em cada parte do seu corpo. Tudo doía. Sentia como se tivesse abusado em tamanhos absurdos de sua magia, tanto veela, quanto bruxa. Não tinha forças nem para abrir os olhos, porem sabia que não estava em sua cama e muito menos estava sozinho. Pois contra o subir e descer de sue próprio peito tinha um que competia ao seu lado, praticamente em cima dele, mas não reclamava, pois sabia quem era e por que...

Um sorriso bobo e infantil, daqueles que damos quando recebemos um presente de natal que não esperava ganhar, mas que mesmo diante da surpresa a felicidade, o contentamento, a gratidão e a satisfação é tão grande que só lhe resta sorrir e agradecer seja em qual divindade acreditar. Sentiu um leve movimentar ao seu lado e uma vozinha bem fraca sussurrar perto de seu ouvido que fez de seus olhos mesmo cansados sair uma lagrima.

_ Te-teddy... – Teddy? Mas que merda é isso? Mesmo sem força de a onde ser retirada abri meus olhos e vi as tão conhecidas esmeraldas de minha pequena mirando além de mim, que eu sabia não ter nenhum vazio e sim um garotinho risonho e muito do engraçadinho.

_ Lily... – veio uma vozinha chorosa e infantil à minhas costas. E aquela sensação de estar sendo ignorado me tomou. Lily se sentou com bastante dificuldade e seus olhos caíram em mim. Ela sorriu.

_ Oi anjo.

"Oi papai"

_ Eu posso ouvi-la... – acentuei meus pensamentos, admirado.

"Agora é bem mais fácil de...", mas Lily não conseguiu terminar e eu?

Meu corpo gelou e parecia que toda a energia esgotada ou sumida, voltara com tudo e tomara meu coração em um bate-bate que em meu peito parecia ter aquelas baterias de samba e em seu estomago parecia que um desfile de carnaval acontecia. Seus olhos parecia não acreditar no que via: o corpo meramente esquecido por si agora se mexia na cama como eu sempre sonhei e duas orbes tão mais verdes do que a da minha menina me encarou com tamanha devoção e carinho que a muito havia me esquecido que me pertencia, o veela em mim se agitou – queria abraça-lo, apalpar para torna-lo mais real, mais vivo. Mas as minhas mãos continuaram no mesmo lugar. E eu só percebi que chorava, quando o toque de uma mão, tão suave acariciaram minha bochecha, em um gesto mudo de amor e saudades. Eu não precisava ouvi-lo, pois olhar as esmeraldas e sentir seus toques era como se ele tivesse gritando toda a saudade e amor que nos pertencia naquele instante. Eu não soube em que momento eu comecei a chorar compulsivamente, mas eu sei que o sentimento de plenitude que me tomou foi quando a nossa menininha se jogou naqueles braços morenos, dos quais eu queria que me rodeassem.

Quando sentir uma mão em meus lábios eu percebi que tinha fechado os olhos novamente e que estava a ponto de me entregar para a inconsciência e quando os abri a visão que me saudou me fez questionar: Aonde era e como era o paraíso? Mas de uma maneira eu soube que para somente para mim o meu paraíso era aquele que olhos que brilhava a minha frente e que ele habitava onde aquele sorriso estivesse, pois não importa onde eu esteja a minha felicidade só seria plena aonde Harry Potter estivesse.

_ Oi. – queria me chutar depois de quase um ano e meio sem vê-lo eu dizia OI... Ele riu. Para mim parecia o cântico mais lindo que já ouvira em toda minha vida.

_ Oi. Por que choras? – E aquela maldita pergunta só me fez chorar ainda mais.

_ Por que, por que... – Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo e voltei a encara-lo. – Por que demorou tanto a voltar?

Ele gargalhou.

_ Por que dessa vez – ele segurou minhas mãos e levou aos lábios dele tão ternos e quentes as beijando. – eu precisava bem mais que essas mãos, que tanto me concertou no passado... – ele se virou para uma Lily que soltou uma risadinha. – eu precisava de uma forcinha a mais.

_ Sentimos tanto sua falta.

Uma lagrima rolou pelo rosto moreno e ele sorriu mais terno.

_ Eu sei, pois também senti.

_ Sabe que foi idiota, por ter feito o que fez. – disse me relembrando de seu heroísmo.

_ Eu não me perdoaria se não fosse eu a cair àquela noite. – Suas cotas esmeraldas encontraram com seu par idêntico e ele puxou Lily para ele se sentando e eu o acompanhei. – Sabia que tudo seria resolvido.

_ Papa bonito. – disse Lily. Harry gargalhou. Como eu senti falta desse som...

Sei que estava parecendo um Lufa idiota chorão, mas não me questionem, pois não era bem meus hormônios naturais que estava aflorados e sim o do meu veela, que isso fique bem claro. Uma mão acariciou minha bochecha e eu sentir meu rosto corar. Estava me comportando como um adolescente em crise de sentimentos e identidade...

_ Mas não mais bonito que seu papai Lily. Ele não parece um anjo?

Eu não precisava saber ler mentes para saber que ela respondia aquela pergunta na mente dele, pois o sorriso nos lábios carmesim de Harry os denunciava.

_ Acho melhor agente descer, tem uma festa lá embaixo acontecendo. E uma Hermione em choque com certeza. – Harry riu de novo enquanto eu me levantava e me deparei com um garotinho sentado no canto mais afastado do quarto. Sorri para aqueles olhinhos lagrimosos. – Não vai falar com seu padrinho Teddy?

_ Onde o Teddy esta? – Perguntou um moreno se levantado com certa dificuldade e quase derrubando Lilian caso eu não tivesse corrido para ajuda-lo a voltar para a cama.

_ Acho que sua temporada de descanso vai continuar mais um pouquinho Harry. – disse com minha voz já controlada. Sorri afetado, pois sabia o quanto ele detestava ficar deitado. Mas fui pego de surpresa com olhos verdes pidões e de cachorro sem dono.

_ Vamos Dray, faz aquele calorzinho com as mãos e me cura... – ri de seu tão meloso e dramático.

_ Desculpa, mas sua cota do dia acabou amorzinho. – Lily começou a se debater em meus braços e ela gritou.

_ Chãooooooo... – a depositei no chão e me sentei na cama já prevendo aonde ela iria.

Acompanhei Harry olhar abobado para sua filhinha de um ano, correr até Teddy e se pendurar em seu pescoço e o metamoformago chorar nos braços da pequena. E eu revirei os olhos quando a voz chorosa de Teddy se fez ouvir.

_ Tive tanto medo Lil de perder você... – eu sabia que eles estavam se comunicando pela mente. Mas Harry olhava tudo entre a admiração e impressionado. – Eu sei, mas podia ter dado errado.

_ Dray...

Draco se virou para o moreno que tinha os olhos arregalados, só não rir para não estragar o momento de minha garotinha.

_ Fala Harry.

_ O que é isso? – ele apontou para os dois.

_ Resumindo eles tem uma ligação meio estranha e que eu não aprovo muito. – o moreno riu.

_ Ciúmes?

_ Claro, é minha menininha. – falou indignado.

_ Nossa, meu amor nossa menininha.

Harry tocou meus lábios com possessividade e sem parar de me olhar nos olhos perguntou.

_ Posso te beijar?

_ Demorou a perguntar.

Ele riu do meu comentário, mas logo tomou meus lábios em um beijo firme e forte. Não agressivo ou endoidecido, muito pelo contrario era terno, mais firme em sua posse. Aquele beijo eram as palavras ainda não ditas, os sentimentos ainda não transmitidos. Mas acima de tudo era a saudade gritando para ser diminuída. Era o amor pedindo por atenção que apenas simples toques não estava mais satisfazendo. Tínhamos consciência de duas crianças no quarto, mas pelo menos eu sabia que estavam tão ligadas nelas mesmas como sempre, que não viria eu tirando uma casquinha aqui e acolá do meu futuro marido. Harry desceu os beijos pelo meu pescoço, mas não foi adiante. Ali parou, aspirando meu cheiro e beijando a pele sensível que ali eu possuía. Não era desejo que nos dominava àquela hora, mas sim amor movido pela saudade.

_ Às vezes lá naquele escuro que me dominava, eu ouvia você chorar...

********HP********

Oh sim, Harry ouvia cada palavra que era dita ali naquele quarto, que nem ao menos se recordava dele, mas sabia que estava em Grimmauld Place, pois Draco em uma noite lhe sussurrou aonde seria a nova casa deles.

No começo não o ouvia, pois estava tão desesperado e perdido com seus pensamentos e sentimentos que não se permitiu ser racional. Estava a ponto para se entregar na loucura que aquele vazio lhe presenteava, quando ouviu um chorinho perto o bastante para que até o cheiro empreguiçasse em seus sentidos. Soube naquele momento que poderiam ter um pouco de contato com o mundo exterior, não podia vê-los, mas os sentia e os ouvia.

_ Eu sei que você deitava do meu lado e guardei cada palavra que me sussurrava nesses momentos. Eu quase enlouqueci, mas você sempre me concertou Dray e quando me apresentou a Lilian Narcisa eu soube que tudo daria certo. Mas fiquei com medo...

_ Eu também, muito...

_ Fiquei com medo, quando senti que o calorzinho em meu peito enfraquecia. Tive medo que desistisse de mim...

Encarei aquelas duas cota acinzentada e lagrimosa, sorri. Pois não tinha como não sorri a cada momento que meus olhos cruzassem com os dele. Era tudo tão grande em mim, que eu só podia sorrir como uma criança em dia de natal. Tomei aqueles lábios dessa vez sem presa, apenas conhecendo o que jamais esqueci. Cada canto e gosto, jamais esquecidos por mim. Ali era minha morada, ao lado dele e de nossa filha era a minha felicidade. Afastei-me e voltei abraça-lo.

_ Eu nunca mais quero ouvi-lo chorar daquela maneira. Eu nunca mais quero ouvi-lo pedindo pela morte... – como doeu ouvi-lo todo aquele tempo sem poder fazer nada.

_ Acho melhor eu descer Harry. – Ouvi seu sussurro, mas não deixei ele se afastar nem um milímetro de mim.

_ Eu sei, mas fica aqui mais um pouco pelo menos até aqueles dois se largar. – Ri quando aquela face de anjo se contorceu em uma careta.

Draco bufou.

_ Desista, estou a ponto de pedir para Andrômeda deixar Teddy morar aqui, afinal desgrudar esses dois cada dia que passa está se tornando mais difícil. – o ciúme na voz do outro era palpável, assim como o carinho. Harry sabia que ele falava só por falar.

_ Eles são tão bonitinhos juntos...

Draco se levantou e o fuzilou com os olhos. Sentiu falta disso também.

_ Quero ver se vai ficar feliz quando ela nos abandonar para ficar com ele e olha que isso é porque ela só tem um ano.

Harry teria revirado os olhos, mas preferiu apenas o puxar para seu colo e tocar em seus cabelos para acalma-lo.

_ Você é tão lindo quando está nervoso. – Draco bufou, mas não se levantou.

_ Vai para o inferno Harry. – Mas as notas de sua voz em nenhum momento passaram de um sussurro que poderia até se dizer feliz.

_ Estive lá e não gostei nadinha. – Draco revirou os olhos.

_ Você só estava preso em outra dimensão, em um coma quase morte.

_ Mas sem você comigo seja em outra dimensão ou aqui mesmo, tudo se torna um inferno. – Draco riu com doçura e me deu um selinho.

_ Despertou bem romantiquinho em Potty... – gargalhei do apelido infantil.

_ Não, eu despertei para você e Lilian. – Harry o abraçou. – Eu te amo Dray.

_ Eu sei. – e Harry sabia o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer, assim como as lagrimas que voltava a molhar seu pescoço. – Quando eu vou parar de chorar desse jeito. – ele reclamou desgostoso e eu só o apertei.

_ HARRY JAMES POTTER... – Draco riu em meu pescoço e eu me encolhi em seus braços. Senta que lá vem sermão e dos bravos, pois está guardado a mais de um ano. – pensei assim que vi minha amiga de cabelos volumosos e cacheados.

Draco saiu de cima de mim, depois de limpar discretamente as próprias lagrimas e vi Lily também se encolher nos braços do pequeno Teddy, parece que minha amiga ali tinha terreno para mandar. Sorriu meu melhor sorriso charmoso.

_ Também senti saudades Mi. – disse estendendo os braços para a morena que começou a bater os pés no acoalho do chão.

_ Sabe o quanto eu quis te trazer de volta para mata-lo de novo? – agora lagrimas corria pelo rosto furioso de sua melhor amiga. – Sabe o quanto foi descuidado naquela noite... Sabe o quanto sentimos sua falta... Tem noção do medo que nos deu?

_ Só me dá um abraço Mi... – pedi choroso. Ela riu e correu para meus braços e o seu cheiro de liberdade e frutas frescas tomou meus sentidos. Realmente eu estava em casa de novo.

_ Ai Harry eu não sei mais o que faço com você... Quase matou o Dray de preocupação e loucura.

_ Eu sei. – ela se afastou e com carinho limpei suas lagrimas beijando seu rosto. Sorri travesso. – Minha filha é mais inteligente e mais forte que nós dois Mi.

Ela revirou os olhos.

_ Nem acredito que Lily tenha feito tudo isso, ela ainda não passa de um bebê.

_ Um bebê parte veela Srta. Granger e com fortes poderes de Legilimens e cura adquiridos das genéticas dos pais fantásticos que ela tem. – Harry viu seu velho mentor parado sorrindo a sua frente. – Seja bem vindo de volta Harry. Creio que esteja cansado de ouvir que sentimos saudades.

_ É sempre bom ouvi de novo senhor. – Dumbledore riu.

_ Realmente é muito gratificante saber que fazemos falta. – Ele lhe estendeu seus óculos e sorriu para Draco. – Tomei a liberdade de pega-lo Draco espero que não se importe. Mesmo pelo que eu estou achando que Harry não precisa mais tanto deles assim. – Seus olhos azuis miraram os dois corpinhos dividindo a mesma poltrona. – Poder excelente de cura minha doce Lilian.

Harry sorriu pelos poderes que sua filha possuía. Em puro orgulho paterno.

_ Bom não vejo a hora de tê-la em Hogwarts Lilian, você também Teddy. – ele piscou para as crianças que riram. – Bom Harry querido, eu só vim lhe desejar as boas vindas, Hogwarts me espera. Espero que a aniversariante não se entristeça com minha pessoa, mas tenho que tomar a ousadia e pedir que mandem meu pedaço de bolo por Severus. – Ele piscou. – Boa noite crianças. – Saiu.

_ Continua mais excêntrico do que antes. – Harry comentou e Hermione o beliscou e Draco gargalhou. Sentiu falta disso também. – Estou mentindo?

_ Não cara, esse velho está cada vez mais lelé das ideias.

_ RONALD WEASLEY. – repreendeu Hermione, os restantes das pessoas riram da cara do ruivo.

_ Cara você fez falta. – nos abraçamos como velhos amigos com belos tapas nas costas. – Hermione estava para estourar com os nervos a flor da pele. Ai MI. – disse ele massageando a cabeça.

_ Senti muitas saudades dessas brigas. – Harry sorriu travesso.

_ Só das brigas Harry? – perguntou Hermione o fuzilando. Sorriu docemente para ela.

_ Mas com certeza bem mais de você. Ai Dray. – choraminguei pelo tapa na cabeça. Rony riu. Hermione olhava daquele jeito 'bem que mereceu'. Eu a elogio e levo tapas, acordei em outro planeta só pode. – Por que fez isso anjo?

_ Hora eu carrego por oito meses sua filha na barriga e você ousa dizer que sentiu mais saudades da Granger? – Harry quase revirou os olhos.

_ É que de você eu senti bem mais do que saudades anjo, eu senti falta de cada coisinha sua.

Draco bufou.

_ Harry, vamos descer e acalmar os ânimos lá embaixo e Molly daqui a pouco aparece com uma sopa. – Ela se virou para Draco. – O faça comer tudo e depois derrube ele dessa cama.

_ Pode deixar Mi. – ambos se encararam com sorrisinhos e Rony chegou bem perto e falou só para que eu ouvisse.

_ Isso não é nada, esperem eles dois começarem a se comunicarem sem uma palavra é sinistro. – Harry assentiu para o amigo que saiu sendo arrastado pela namorada, noiva seja lá o que aqueles dois eram.

_ O que Rony te cochichou? – perguntou Dray de maneira inocente.

_ Nada demais só me falou que você e Mi estão bem amigos e que ele tem bastantes ciúmes disso. – Draco deu de ombros.

_ Não estou nem ai para o cabeça de lagartixa queimada. – Harry gargalhou do apelido carinhoso que Draco deu ao seu melhor amigo

_ Harry querido que bom ver esses olhinhos abertos outra vez. – disse Molly toda sorridente e com olhos vermelhos e inchados acusando sua recente choradeira. Ela se postou na frente de Draco e bateu em seu rosto com carinho, Harry levantou as sobrancelhas é muita coisa mudou por ali. – Está tudo bem querido?

_ Agora está tudo bem melhor. – ela riu e uma lagrima escapou de seus olhos e Harry viu Draco limpar. – E você meu adormecido como esta?

_ Morrendo de saudades da sua comida Sra. Weasley. – ela riu e lhe estendeu o prato de sopa que fez aparecer nas próprias mãos segundos antes.

_ Coma tudo, afinal temos um parabéns ainda para cantar. – disse ela carinhosa e pegando Lily no colo. – Agora eu vou levar essa menininha e esse rapazinho lá para baixo.

_ Minha mãe ainda está lá Molly? – perguntou Draco.

_ Sim meu querido, ela só não subiu ainda, pois quer deixar para vê-los lá embaixo. – Ela depositou um beijo em minha testa e na de Draco que sentou ao meu lado e saiu com um até daqui a pouco.

_ Se quiser descer Dray eu...

_ Acha mesmo que vou me desgrudar de você um centímetro essa noite? – Harry riu, mas abaixou as vistas para o prato. – Não adianta fazer essa cara não Harry, pode comer tudo. Ou quer que eu faça como faço para a Lily?

Harry riu.

_ Não, não precisa mamãe. Mas por que enquanto eu como, você não me conta das coisas que aconteceram esses meses que fiquei desativado.

Draco sorriu assentindo. Assim que levou a primeira colherada a boca ele começou.

_ Bom estamos em Grimmauld Place e Hermione e Rony moram com agente. Molly aparece sempre que pode junto com a família em peso. – Harry riu. Era bom saber que Draco tinha um bom convívio com as pessoas que amava. – Mamãe também aparece não com muita frequência, mas Lily faz a festa em seus presentes vindos da França. Andrômeda infelizmente é a que mais aparece aqui em casa. – Harry riu, pois sabia o motivo para o infelizmente na frase. Mas ficou surpreso com o convívio de Draco com aquela parte da família.

_ Por que está convivendo com sua tia Andrômeda?

_ Ora, pois ela é minha tia e é o único lado de parentesco além de minha mãe que eu possuo assim como Lily. – ele fez uma careta. – Entretanto quando aquele metamoformago, pois as patas de lobisomem na minha menininha eu quase deixei para lá esse lado da família, mas minha tia é a única que consigo além de Sev e mamãe terem uma conversa decente nessa casa.

Harry riu e quase se engasgando com a sopa.

_ Mas Lily gosta do nanico, então até quarto ele tem nessa casa por sua culpa. – ele acusou.

_ Minha? – perguntou entre indignado e cômico.

_ Ora se eu não soubesse que você gostava tanto dele com certeza eu não teria mandado mobilhar um quarto para ele. – explicou seu loiro. Harry sorriu amável.

_ Obrigado.

_ Tem mesmo que me agradecer.

Harry achou melhor continuar comendo.

_ Bom, o cabeça queimada finalmente pediu a Mi em casamento, o que demorou muito pelo meu ponto de vistas, já que a tensão sexual deles em Hogwarts era quase uma vulgaridade para meus olhos. – Harry gargalhou. – Você ri, espera até você ouvir barulhos estranhos no meio da noite.

_ Hermione é certa demais Dray para fazer os mesmos barulhos que fazíamos antes. – disse safadamente, Draco corou. Harry riu colocando o prato vazio de lado e puxando Draco para seu colo que deu um grito de susto. – Está com vergonha de mim anjo?

_ Vai para o inferno Potter.

_ Já disse que já estive e não gostei, além do mais para que eu fosse querer ir para lá se tenho o paraíso em seus braços. – disse começando a desabotoar sua camisa, mas ele segurou meus pulsos. – O que foi não me quer? – perguntei inseguro.

Ele riu gostosamente.

_ É tudo que mais quero Harry. Mas a festa de um ano da nossa filha precisa de nossa presença para continuar. – arregalei os olhos.

_ Esqueci. – ele riu se levantando e me ajudando a se levantar, afinal um ano e alguns meses deitados desabilita as pessoas se não sabem.

_ Seus óculos? – olhei para a cama onde tinha largado ele e sorri.

_ Seu amor me curou completamente Dray.

Draco riu me levando para o corredor.

_ Um ano é? – perguntei com misto de felicidade e orgulho.

_ Sim, nossa menina esta crescendo. Tudo bem que ela é bem mais madura que isso.

_ Sabia que eu me comunicava com ela, enquanto estava desligado?

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_ Serio. Eu mandava ela te passar uns recados, mas ai ela me disse que você não deixava com que ela entrasse na sua mente.

_ Com Severo frequentando sua casa você também se cuidaria de fechar sua mente. - Harry riu. – Ah e afinal ele e Mione são os padrinhos de Lily.

_ Bom pelo menos minha filha não vai ter o mesmo tratamento que tive em Hogwarts, ou melhor, em poções.

_ Para de reclamar Harry, admita você era uma negação, um erro de Merlim em poções.

_ Torcemos para ela não ser então. – Draco sorriu afetado.

_ Ela tem bem mais da minha personalidade do que da sua.

_ Nem me lembre em que casa ela pode cair se isso continuar. – Draco o beliscou, Harry riu.

_ Mas é um pena ela ser lavada e cuspida pela sua aparência e a suas tendências de heroísmo suicida. – Harry gargalhou.

_ Coragem ela já tem, bom acho que posso ter esperanças. – Draco lhe beliscou e ameaçou joga-lo pelo ultimo lance de escada que desciam se eu não parasse, eu não iria questiona-lo, afinal eu tinha tendências suicidas, mas nem tanto.

Assim que descemos, eu finalmente reparei que estava de pijamas. Ótimo, apareceria no jornal de amanha trajado de pijamas. Coisa que Draco ressaltou que iria cortar a foto e colocar em uma moldura em cima do piano na sala de visitas do segundo andar. A festa se prolongou pelas palavras do loiro bem mais do que Molly desejava no inicio. Percebi que minha filha é tão manipuladora quanto o pai e que tem Teddy na palma da mão. Mesmo Draco criticando a cada minuto do comportamento de seu afilhado era bom ver o carinho e o cuidado que ele tinha por ela. Tudo bem que minha filha veio no meu colo três vezes naquela festa. Uma quando cheguei, depois quando Teddy teve que ir ao banheiro e por ultimo na hora dos parabéns. Depois concordei com Draco piamente, mas quem manda ter uma filha metade veela.

Quando o ultimo convidado foi embora. Hermione, Draco, Rony e eu caímos no sofá, exaustos. Lily estava dormindo com Teddy no colchonete que Hermione conjurou umas horinhas atrás.

_ Harry, eu acho que vou subir minha filha para o quarto, seu afilhado está se aproveitando dela. – Harry revirou os olhos e Hermione saiu em direção para a cozinha resmungando algo como veela possessivo. – Eu ouvi isso senhorita Granger.

_ Anjo eles estão só dormindo. Mas se você quiser me colocar para dormi?

_ Pelo amor de Merlim vão para o quarto vocês dois. – disse Rony e eu gargalhei. Draco saiu e pegou Lily a fazendo acordar e choramingar.

_ Teddy, papa, teddy. – Draco revirou os olhos. Mas sorriu ao fita-la.

_ Chega de seu amiguinho por hoje Lil, amanha ele estará lá te acordando. – ela assentiu chorosa e voltou a fechar as pestanas. – Agora eu vou colocar meu bebe na cama dela.

_ Então eu vou com você. – Harry se virou para o amigo que quase cochilava no sofá. – Rony leva o Teddy para mim depois.

_ Claro amigão. E ótima recepção mais tarde.

Draco ficou vermelho e fuzilou o ruivo que riu. Eu claro fiquei do lado do meu já considerado marido pela comunidade bruxa.

_ Rony cala a boca. – pedi e Draco revirou os olhos e Rony riu mais. Corri atrás do meu loiro.

_ Se você acha que só me defendendo de seu amiguinho, vai me ter em sua cama Potter... – Ele me olhou com seu jeito superior, mesmo carregando nossa filha e continuou. – Está muito enganado.

Draco passou por mim no corredor e eu sorri pelas suas costas. Coloquei as mãos no bolso e o segui pelos vários corredores da casa, entramos em um quarto de tamanho médio e com sua decoração caprichosamente em rosa bebe e Pink, vários brinquedos tanto bruxo quanto trouxa estava espalhado por cada canto do quarto, colocados com carinho e cuidado.

Sorri quando Dray se aproximou da cama pequena e com todo cuidado depositou o corpinho de Lili no colchão a cobrindo em seguida com uma manta rosa. Sabia que tinha perdido muita coisa. Tinha consciência que de momentos cruciais não estava presente, como no nascimento de sua filha, nos primeiros passos, nas primeiras palavras. Não compartilhou de nada disso com Draco, nem mesmo estava ao seu lado ao enfrentar os jornais com as publicações sobre a pequena que agora ressonava como um anjo.

Harry se aproximou com cautela, afinal aquele desde sempre foi o momento de seu loiro com a filha, querendo ou não se sentia meio fora de área, sem saber como agir ou o que fazer. Sabia que um ano e alguns meses sem estar presente na vida de Draco não seria apagado com palavras bonitas e beijos carinhosos. Teria que conquistar novamente a confiança do loiro. Como Hermione mesmo disse na festa, Draco é um veela para ele se sentir bem o veela dele tem que ter a certeza que Harry não o abandonaria novamente. E o moreno sabia que teria que ir com calma e muito cuidado.

Draco lhe sorriu e mesmo no escuro do quarto conseguiu ver o brilho perfeito daqueles mercúrios.

_ Vamos Harry... – Draco lhe estendeu a mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos ele depositou um beijo em meu rosto. – Vamos para o nosso quarto.

É talvez não fosse ser tão difícil, no final o veela e Draco sabia que ele estava ali para todo o sempre. Sorriu para o loiro e somente assentiu, deixando ser levado pelo corredor e empurrado para dentro do próximo quarto.

_ Pensei que nosso quarto fosse aquele que eu estava. – disse olhando ele caminhar até o enorme guarda-roupa, antes de sumir dentro de um dos compartimentos ele sorriu.

_ Aquele quarto é para você dormi sempre que me irritar. – Fechei a cara e me sentei na cama.

_ Você não acha que Lili é muito pequena para dormi em uma cama? – perguntei mudando daquele assunto. Sem nem me olhar ele respondeu:

_ Não se preocupe, coloquei feitiços de proteção. – Draco saiu de dentro do guarda roupa com toalhas e roupas limpas. Ele sorriu para mim. – Vou tomar um banho se quiser tomar no banheiro do quarto que estava ocupando.

Sorri travesso e me levantei pegando as roupa e a toalha que ele me oferecia, as largando segundos depois na cama e o tomando em meus braços. Com minha melhor cara de cachorro pidão falei:

_ Pensei que não ia me abandonar um segundo essa noite.

Draco revirou os olhos sorrindo.

_ Não precisa chorar Harry para entrar na minha banheira é só pedir. – Descaradamente meu loiro me roubou um beijo e saiu andando em direção à porta na outra extremidade do quarto. O vi olhar para trás e sorri pelo meu abobalhamento, revirando os olhos. – Desistiu Harry?

Sorri travesso. 'Nem nessa e nem em outra vida amor. ' – pensou.

Peguei as roupas e a toalha e corri para a porta aberta, mas estaquei na porta no segundo seguinte, afinal quem não ficaria paralisado com um Draco Malfoy de livre espontânea vontade tirando a roupa de maneira tão sensual. Seus movimentos languidos e precisos me hipnotizavam, seu corpo se mexia em compasso de uma musica que somente Draco conseguia ouvir, não sabia se ele tinha consciência do que estava fazendo comigo, mas eu não podia reclamar estava adorando.

Draco sorriu travesso mais uma vez e sem nenhuma palavra me joguei em seus braços e tracei em minha mente um novo mapa daquele corpo que tanto conhecia e daquele calor e cheiro que tanto me fizeram falta.

Entregamo-nos um ao outro sem restrições, sem acanhamento, sem furo para duvidas, não nos entregamos por que simplesmente sentíamos saudades daquilo, não! Entregamo-nos um ao outro por amor, amor que nos unia; amor que concebeu nossa filha, amor que unia a nossa singela família. Um amor que não precisava ser dito a cada manhã, mas que bastava olharmos nos olhos e ver aquele brilho de felicidade presentes neles.

Para Harry, Draco ser veela era só uma consequência, é o que tornava ainda mais especial. Pois sabia que aquilo que os unia ia além do sangue veela que corria por debaixo daquela pele pálida que agora marcava com seus beijos e mordida. Ia além das palavras que lhe sussurrava nos ouvidos naquele momento em seus braços embaixo dos lençóis e que fazia o loiro sorrir e ruborizar levemente, não, ia além dos gestos e das palavras. Mas principalmente ia além do amor... Ia além da compreensão o humana... Pois não era o corpo nem a alma que os unia e que compartilhavam já entre si. Era entrega, uma entrega da qual você está disposto a morrer e a esperar... Da qual você esta disposto a dar tudo em troca até o próprio amor... Pois já não é somente você ou aquela pessoa, são vocês dois em uma só sincronia... Em um só cuidado... Em uma só cura...

Pois quando você quebra, ele te concerta; quando você chora, ele beija suas lagrimas; quando você sorri, ele bebe de sua felicidade; quando você ama, ele mostra que também te ama...

Pois você não existe sem ele e ele não existe sem você... Pois não são mais dois enamorados, mas sim a mesma energia compartilhada em duas almas...

FIM

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Não sei como expressar minhas desculpas pela demora... Desculpem-me...

Bom Fix You Forever veio ao fim, para mim é como um filho que vi nascer de uma ideia de uma adolescente sem causa, ver crescer perante um olhar detalhado de uma pessoa com problemas e finalmente a conclui-la pelas palavras e certezas de uma mulher em busca de caminhos ainda a ser trilhados...

Escrever Fix You forever foi ao mesmo tempo dividir um pouco de mim com um mundo e mais gratificante foi ver minha historia reconhecidas por pessoinhas que a cada capitulo esperava para ler seus comentários, peço desculpas por muita das vezes não os responder, mas meu tempo está escasso.

Assim como Amor a Três tenho grande desejo de escrever um epilogo da nossa menininha Lilian Narcisa, me diz se aprovam a ideia e já começarei redigindo-o, postando-o assim que puder...

Agradeço mais uma vez a todos que me acompanharam ou que me pegaram no meio da historia. Ou que somente começou a ler ontem, ou aqueles que ainda vai ler e que tenho certeza que vai deixar sua marquinha lá nos comentários...

Agradeço por enquanto á:

Nicky Evans, Diana, Fhaena23, Tomoyo-chan, Srta. Laila, Cris Malfoy, Yann Riddle Balck, Mazzola Jackson Lupin, Aline, Zizi, Leh, Iore-cha, Mila Pink, MarciaBS, Belly Maltter, Juh, Mtulipa, Leticia Santos, Cath S Potter e Olya Lonely Girl...

Obrigado mais uma vez a todos vocês que se dispuseram a comentar e me estimular a seguir até o fim com essa historia, sinto não mencionar certos comentários por falta do nome de seus remetentes, mas todos mesmo aqueles que por algum motivo não comentaram tem um lugar especial nessa historia que me orgulho muito de te-la escrita...

Beijos e peço que se tiverem tempo tem duas historias fresquinhas em meu profile...

Então um até mais ver...

Jessy Potter

S2


End file.
